


Our family

by SilentRain91



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clarke has two daughters, F/F, F/M, Finn ditched Clarke before the girls were born and suddenly wants full custody, Lexa and Clarke will live forever, Twins, she meets her old lover Lexa again, the family becomes really big, this fic is safe, with many children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lizzie, Lexi, did you two get your bags?” Clarke eyed her two little girls.<br/>Clarke loves her two best friends Raven and Octavia who took their roles as aunties. Despite loving them a lot, there was nobody she loved more than her two little girls.<br/>Raven leaned on the kitchen table. “I still can’t believe how much has changed over the years and the fact that you have twin girls.”<br/>“I know, it’s strange for me to believe too, but I’m happy that I have them.” Clarke looked at her girls with nothing but love and adoration in her eyes. “They are my light after the darkness I went through.” Clarke shut her eyes down, memories flooding in front of her eyes. </p><p>OR</p><p>Clarke has twin girls. Finn left her while she was pregnant. Raven and Octavia are amazing friends who help Clarke. They go to an amusement park together and run into Lexa, Clarke's old love interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Where are my two favorite little munchkins?” Octavia grins widely while she walks into Clarke’s kitchen.

Clarke sighs while placing some bags onto her kitchen table. Raven walks in behind Octavia and wraps her arms around Clarke.

“It’s going to be okay, Clarke.” Raven pats Clarke’s shoulder before pulling away from the hug.

Clarke turns herself towards the stairs. “Girls your aunties are here!”

Mere seconds later two giggling little girls make their way to the kitchen, and run directly to Octavia who is already crunching down and holding her arms open, preparing to embrace them.

“Hey not fair, let me hold one too.” Raven gives Octavia a jealous look when Octavia lifts both the girls up, placing them on her hips.

Octavia doesn't get a chance to say anything, Raven already scoops one of the girls into her own arms.

“I’m still your favorite, right girls?” Raven smiles at the girls.

Octavia rolls her eyes.

“Raven, Octavia, don’t start this again. You’re both their favorites.”

Raven and Octavia reluctantly put the girls down when they begin to wiggle a bit.

“Lizzie, Lexi, did you two get your bags?” Clarke eyes her two little girls.

Clarke loves her two best friends Raven and Octavia who took their roles as aunties. Despite loving them a lot, there is nobody she loves more than her two little girls.

Raven leans on the kitchen table. “I still can’t believe how much has changed over the years and the fact that you have twin girls.”

“I know, it’s strange for me to believe too, but I’m happy that I have them.” Clarke looks at her girls with nothing but love and adoration in her eyes. “They are my light after the darkness I went through.” Clarke shuts her eyes down, memories flood in front of her eyes.

Raven leans closer to Clarke so she can whisper into her ear without the girls hearing what she will say. “Finn is a dick and I know he has hurt you a lot, but in the end it’s better without him. You got two beautiful little princesses.”

Clarke remembers how scary it had been when she was pregnant and how it scared her even more when she heard she was going to have twins. Finn Collins is the father of her little girls. Their relationship didn’t last very long. They had only been a thing for a few months when he accidentally got Clarke pregnant. When Clarke told him she was pregnant, Finn said he didn’t want children. Clarke had put her foot down and said she was going to keep the children. Finn broke up with her and left her. When Clarke held her two little girls for the first time, she couldn’t believe that Finn had left them. In the end it probably was better because her short relationship with Finn hadn’t been going well and she knew it wouldn’t last.

“You’re right, Raven.” Clarke looks at Raven with a small smile curving her lips. “Lizzie and Lexi are my life.”

Octavia clears her throat. “What about us?” She slings her arm around Raven.

Clarke rolls her eyes. “Yes, you two as well, okay?” she squeezes them into a group hug and smiles when her two little girls wrap themselves around her legs.

Her girls are 5 years old. Lizzie has blond hair and blue eyes. Raven and Octavia often commented how Lizzie looks like a mini version of Clarke and Clarke couldn’t say that they were wrong, because Lizzie really does look like a mini version of herself. Lexi on the other hand has brown hair and green eyes. Raven teased Clarke a lot about how she knows why Clarke called her other daughter Lexi. Even though Clarke denied Raven’s teasing, deep down she knew Raven was right. When Clarke was younger, she was deeply in love with a girl named Lexa, Lexa Woods. They were together for a few years when one day, Lexa left, saying she needed some time apart to sort some things out. Clarke had been completely heartbroken and it wasn’t long after that when she met Finn.

When Clarke went through child labor, Raven and Octavia were there for her. She named one of her girls Lexi because she couldn’t stop thinking about Lexa. It had only been a little over a year since her departure when her girls were born. Octavia smiled widely when she heard that Clarke named her girls Lizzie and Lexi. She had praised Clarke and said it was suitable for twins. Raven on the other hand said it was a bit cliché.

Octavia grabs a handful of bags, preparing to leave. Raven follows suit.

“Let’s go little rugrats.” Raven smiles at the two little girls.

Lizzie and Lexi are dragging a big bag together. Clarke smiles at the sight of her two cute little girls, helping each other to carry a bag.

Clarke bends through her knees so she can be at eye level with her daughters. “I’ll take this bag.” Clarke stretches her arm to take the bag.

“No mommy, we will carry this one.” Lizzie pouts.

“We are strong mommy.” Lexi smiles and shows one of her arms, to let her mother know that she is indeed strong.

Clarke can feel herself falling in love with her daughters all over again. She knows her daughters are stubborn, so she allows them to carry, or well, to drag that bag to the car outside. Clarke grabs the last few bags.

Raven and Octavia are leaning against the car, chuckling at the sight of the twins dragging a bag to the car.

“Look how strong we are.” Lexi grins proudly.

Octavia walks over to the girls and ruffles their hair. “You two little munchkins are so strong!” Octavia does her best to look impressed.

“I’ll take it from here little rugrats.” Raven picks the bag up to put it in the trunk of the car.

Clarke rolls her eyes. “My daughters have names you know.” She shifts her eyes between Octavia and Raven.

Octavia often called the girls little munchkins, while Raven often called them little rugrats.

Octavia and Raven pretend to pout. “Oh come on, Clarke.”

Clarke scoops her daughters up to place them in the car. She checks their seat-belts twice. Clarke takes her place in the middle because she knows both Lizzie and Lexi want to sit next to her, so that way they can both sit next to her.

Raven takes her place in the driver’s seat and Octavia settles down next to Raven.

“Time to put on my jam!” Raven grins while she starts the car, ready to put some music on.

“Something decent and not too loud, my daughters are with us in the car.” Clarke warns Raven while squeezing her shoulder lightly.

“Fine, but no Barbie songs or stuff like that.” Raven waves a hand in the air.

“We are not babies.” Lexi crosses her arms like she’s offended.

Clarke, Raven and Octavia chuckle.

“How long do we have to be in the car, mommy?” Lizzie looks at her mother.

“Only for a while, we’ll be there soon girls.” Clarke smiles at her daughters.

Clarke had been planning this trip for a while, with the help of Octavia and Raven. It was a surprise for the girls. A new amusement park had opened and they were going to take the girls there.

//////////////////////////////////////

Lizzie and Lexi yell excitedly when they arrive and get out the car. Clarke takes a picture to capture the looks on their cute little faces.

Lizzie and Lexi run into Clarke’s arms, ready to be picked up. Clarke picks her daughters up and places one on each hip.

“You’re the best mommy in the world.” Lexi smiles and kisses Clarke’s cheek. Lizzie kisses her cheek too.

“And I have the best little girls in the whole world.” Clarke fondly caresses their cheeks.

“I’m not crying, you’re crying.” A tear escapes from Raven’s eyes.

“There’s a little gift shop over there.” Octavia points at a shop. “We could get the girls cute little princess dresses and tiara’s.”

Lizzie and Lexi shriek and clap their hands. Octavia takes Lizzie in her arms while Raven takes Lexi in hers and like that, they walk towards the little gift shop.

Clarke rolls her eyes and chuckles while following them. “You two spoil them too much.”

“We’re good aunties.” Raven smiles.

Lizzie and Lexi can’t contain their excitement when they look at princess dresses in the gift shop.

“I want a blue one.” Lizzie wraps her tiny little hands around a little blue dress.

Lexi shuffles nervously on her feet.

Clarke crunches down to look at Lexi. “Which one would you like, baby girl?”

“I don’t know mommy.” Lexi looks at Lizzie. “I like the pink one.”

Clarke understands Lexi’s dilemma. Her daughters often dress identical because they are so close. Lizzie said she would like a blue dress and Lexi wants a pink one.

“It’s okay girls, Lexi you can get a pink one and Lizzie can get a blue one.” Clarke gently squeezes their hands.

“Is okay mommy, I want pink too.” Lizzie looks at Lexi.

The girls hug each other and Clarke melts while she buys them pink princess dresses.

Once they arrive in their hotel room, the girls want to put their dresses on right away.

“We got this, Clarke.” Octavia winks. “You can unpack while we help the girls.”

Raven and Octavia help the girls with their dresses while Clarke unpacks. Their room has three big beds. Clarke offers to share a bed with her daughters so Octavia and Raven would have a bed to themselves, but Raven says she’ll share one with Octavia. Clarke agrees, even though she figures it will be pointless because her daughters will probably crawl into her bed anyway.

During their first night, Clarke realizes she has been wrong about that. She sleeps in a bed alone while Octavia shares one with Lizzie and Raven shares one with Lexi. Clarke is a bit grumpy the next morning.

“I thought you two would sleep together in one bed.” Clarke nudges Raven and Octavia.

“We can switch, you can have one tonight.” Octavia smirks a bit.

“You realize they’re my daughters, right?” Clarke walks to the bathroom to get ready.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Clarke holds her hands out for Lizzie and Lexi once they are outside to go enjoy the amusement park. Lizzie holds Clarke’s left hand, while Lexi holds Clarke’s right hand. Octavia holds Lexi’s other hand and Raven holds Lizzie’s other hand. Like that, they walk around.

“Princesses mommy!” Lizzie smiles happily and almost manages to get away from Clarke’s and Raven’s grip.

“Yes baby girl.” Clarke smiles at her daughters. “We’ll go see them now.”

Lizzie and Lexi look like they walked directly into a dream when they go to see the princesses.

“Oh my god!” Octavia shouts out of nowhere.

“You happy about the princesses too?” Raven nudges Octavia with her elbow and grins.

Octavia looks like she has seen a ghost. “Clarke isn’t that… um… Lexa?” Octavia tilts her chin to where a brunette is standing with another girl.

Clarke is speechless when she looks and sees that Octavia is right. Her face turns pale when Lexa seems to have noticed them and walks over to them.

“Hello, Clarke.” Lexa greets them politely. “Raven, Octavia.” Lexa nods.

“H-hi… Lexa.” Clarke stammers.

“This is my sister, Anya.” Lexa points at the girl next to her.

“Mommy who are they?” Lexi wraps her arms around Clarke’s leg and Lizzie does the same.

Clarke picks her daughters up. Lexa is looking at Clarke, her eyes a mixture of surprise and shock.

“This is Lexa and her sister Anya.” Clarke points at Lexa and Anya. “I know them from when I was younger.” Clarke isn’t going to explain how exactly she knows Lexa.

The girls wave shyly at Lexa and Anya.

“Cute girls.” Anya places one hand on her hip. "They look about the same age."

Clarke nods. “They’re twins, five years old.” Clarke looks at Lizie. “Her name is Lizzie.” Clarke looks at Lexi. “And her name is Lexi.” 

Clarke sees Lexa’s eyes widen.

“Lizzie and… Lexi, huh.” Anya eyes Clarke while she nudges Lexa. “Interesting choice.”

“Mommy are they going with us to eat?” Lexi looks at Clarke.

“Yes mommy.” Lizzie looks at Clarke too.

How can Clarke say no to her two little girls?

“We should ask them first.” Clarke smiles a bit.

Lexa clears her throat when she notices that everyone is looking at her. “That would be nice, Clarke.”

///////////////////////////////////

Lexi sits down next to Lexa and stares at her.

Lexa playfully tickles Lexi. “I can see you staring at me, little one.”

Lexi crawles onto Lexa’s lap while Clarke looks at the two of them in horror. Clarke has no idea how Lexa will respond to that.

Lexi plays with Lexa’s hair. “You’re pretty.”

Clarke can’t stop staring at the interaction between her daughter and Lexa.

“You’re a pretty little princess.” Lexa smiles warmly at the little girl.

“Your name is almost like mine.” Lexi looks into Lexa’s eyes.

“It appears so.” Lexa looks at Clarke who is already flustered.

“You look like me.” Lexi’s curiosity is evident in her voice.

“You’re smart, little one.” Lexa smiles fondly at the little girl on her lap.

Octavia scoops Lexi off Lexa’s lap to place the little girl onto her own lap.

Anya leans closer to Lexa to whisper something in her ear. “I don’t think it is a coincidence that Clarke named one of her girls Lexi and did you look at that kid? She kind of has your hair and eyes, it’s a bit scary.”

Lexa nods to agree with Anya.

After they finish their food, Lexa asks Clarke if they can talk in private for a moment. The others watch the girls while Lexa and Clarke leave to go talk in private.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“You have two beautiful little girls, Clarke.”

“Yes, they’re amazing.” Clarke beams at the thought of her two little girls.

“Is their father here too?”

Clarke’s face falls and Lexa notices.

“I’m sorry Clarke, I…”

“No, it’s fine.” Clarke cuts Lexa off. “After you left I met a guy, Finn. He left while I was pregnant and never returned. Octavia and Raven helped me to raise the girls.”

“I’m sorry, Clarke.”

“It hurt when you left and yes I named one of my daughters Lexi…” A few tears escape Clarke’s eyes.

Lexa hugs Clarke, like a sudden reflex. “I never meant to hurt you, Clarke.” Lexa speaks earnestly.

“I…” Clarke swallows thickly, wondering what she’d have to lose. “I never stopped loving you.” Clarke can feel her heart racing in her chest.

Lexa caresses Clarke’s cheeks with her thumbs to wipe her tears away. Her green eyes meet blue. “I never stopped loving you either, Clarke.” Lexa can feel a pang in her chest, she wishes she would have never walked away from Clarke.

“I just don’t understand why you left…” Clarke looks at Lexa with pain in her eyes. “If… if you loved me, why did you leave?”

“I needed time to think and I felt like you deserved so much more than I would ever be able to offer you, Clarke.” Lexa never stopped regretting the day she left Clarke. “Leaving you was the biggest mistake I ever made.”

“Lexa all I wanted… want is you. You have always been good enough, you should have told me Lexa.”

“I know Clarke, you’re right.” Lexa bites her lip to hold her tears back. “But you have two beautiful little girls now.”

“I’m happy that I have my two perfect little girls, but I would have been so much happier… I would be happier if you would be a part of my life too.”

Lexa leans in and softly kisses Clarke’s lips. She can’t stop herself anymore. When Lexa realizes what she is doing, she pulls back. “I’m sorry, Clarke, I…”

Clarke leans in and kisses Lexa back. Lexa relaxes into their kiss and wraps her arms around Clarke to deepen their kiss.

“I love you, Clarke.” Lexa breathes against Clarke’s lips.

“I love you too, Lexa.” Clarke pulls away to look at Lexa. “Please don’t leave this time.”

“I promise I’ll never leave you again, Clarke.”

When they walk back to the table, they are holding each other’s hand with their fingers entwined.

Octavia, Raven and Anya give them a knowing look and a smile.

Lexa keeps her word. She doesn’t leave Clarke. After six months she moves in with Clarke. Another six months later, Lexa proposes to Clarke and Clarke says yes.

/////////////////////////////////////

“Mommy, moma wake up!” Lizzie and Lexi crawl onto Clarke’s and Lexa’s bed to jump on it.

Clarke and Lexa nod at each other and launch a tickle attack onto their beautiful little girls. After the wedding, Clarke had officially changed her last name and the last name of her girls to Woods.

Octavia, Raven and Anya are waiting in the kitchen. Clarke walks in with Lizzie in her arms and Lexa walks in with Lexi in her arms.

“I’ll never get over how those two cuties are mini versions of you two.” Anya looks at them with a smile on her face.

Lexa smiles at her wife and kisses her.

“Ew moma, no kissing!” the girls squeal.

Clarke feels complete. She has her best friends, her gorgeous wife and their two perfect little girls.

Octavia waves an envelope in her hands. “This came with the post this morning.”

“Who’s it from?” Clarke wonders what it can be.

Octavia shrugs and opens the envelope. Her eyes run over the letter and her face turns pale.

“Octavia? What’s wrong?” Clarke puts Lizzie down and walks over to Octavia with concern in her eyes.

Lexa puts Lexi down to follow her wife.

“It… it, the letter it’s….” Octavia’s face turns even paler. She clears her throat. “It’s from a lawyer who’s representing Finn Collins.”

Clarke’s jaw drops in shock.

Octavia smacks the letter onto the table. Her pale face now turns into an angry red face. “That you-know-what” Octavia speaks carefully, aware of Lizzie and Lexi being in the same room “got himself a lawyer to fight for custody.”

Clarke gasps like she forgot how to breathe. Lexa is fast enough to catch her wife before she would drop onto the floor.

“What’s wrong mommy?” Lizzie and Lexi look confused, not understanding what is happening.

Anya picks the girls up to go upstairs with them for a while, earning a silent ‘thank you’ from Clarke.

Raven smacks her fist against the wall. “That fucking asshole.”

“He left you while you were pregnant!” Octavia seethes. “It has been six years and not once did he show himself, now he’s fighting for custody?! What a joke!”

Clarke clenches her fist. “Nobody is going to take away our girls.” She looks at her wife with determination in her eyes.

“I won't let anyone take them away from us, Clarke, I promise.” Lexa kisses Clarke’s forehead.

Custody battles are hard, but Lexa isn’t going to let anyone ruin their happiness.

Raven scoffs when she reads the letter. “Oh this is rich, not only is he fighting custody, he wants full custody.”

In that moment, Clarke feels like her world is about to crumble. Their new-found happiness is about to be disturbed by a custody battle and Clarke can’t imagine her life without her daughters. Clarke can’t help but wonder why Finn would do this. Finn, the guy who told her he didn’t want children, the guy who ran before the girls were even born.

“I know someone we can call.” Lexa gives them all a strong look, grabbing her phone to dial a number.

“Hello Lincoln, I need you to get here as soon as possible and bring Indra. We have a custody battle to fight.” Lexa’s voice is strong and doesn’t waver.

Lexa hangs up her phone.

“Wait, Indra? As in THE Indra?" Octavia's jaw drops. "The lawyer with that big company who never lost a lawsuit?”

“Exactly.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are about to fight for their case so they can keep their little girls.

“Thank you for getting here as fast as you did, Indra.” Lexa smiles at Indra who has just walked inside.

“Family always helps family.” Indra gives her a serious look.

“I didn’t know Lexa had family aside from her sister, Anya.” Clarke looks a bit confused.

“Indra has always been a close friend to my family, therefore we are family too, in the same way Octavia and Raven are your family.” Lexa looks at her wife while she explains it to her.

Clarke nods, understanding now.

“This is Lincoln.” Lexa points at the man standing next to Indra. “We have been friends for a long time and he is like family too.”

“Nice to meet you, Clarke.” Lincoln reaches his hand out to Clarke.

Clarke shakes Lincoln’s hand. “Nice to meet you too, Lincoln.” Her gaze shifts towards Indra. “And it is nice to meet you as well, Indra.”

“Hi, I’m Octavia.” Octavia smiles while she approaches them. Octavia shakes Lincoln's hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

Lincoln smiles warmly. "The pleasure is all mine."

“I’m Raven.” Raven leans onto Octavia’s shoulder.

Lincoln and Indra look at two little girls who are hiding themselves behind Clarke.

“These are our two little angels, Lizzie and Lexi.” Clarke smiles proudly, introducing her daughters.

Lexa feels special each time Clarke refers to the girls as theirs. Clarke has reassured her many times that the girls are now not just hers, but theirs and of course Lexa has accepted that with all her heart.

Octavia reaches out to the girls. “Come little munchkins, we can go play while your mommies talk with their guests.” Octavia smiles when the girls reach out for her too.

Raven and Lincoln follow them. They go upstairs where the girls show their room to Lincoln.

“Such a pretty pink room you girls have.” Lincoln smiles at them with adoration.

Lizzie and Lexi look up at Lincoln and lift their arms up.

“It looks like they want you to pick them up.” Raven smirks at the sight.

Lincoln scoops the little girls up with one arm.

“You are strong.” Lizzie gapes at Lincoln.

“I’m strong too.” Lexi gives Lincoln a serious look and shows him one of her arms. “Look, strong, see.”

Lincoln smiles widely at the girls. Octavia blushes while she looks at the cute interaction happening only a few steps away from her.

Lincoln puts the girls down and whispers to Octavia and Raven while the girls play in their room.

“Lexi reminds me so much of Lexa.” Lincoln hesitates for a moment. “If I didn’t know any better, I would have sworn Lizzie is Clarke’s daughter and Lexi is Lexa’s daughter.”

“Yeah it’s something alright, but really they’re twins and they’re both Clarke’s.” Raven whispers back.

“We were there when she was pregnant and we have been there ever since.” Octavia adds.

Octavia continues to whisper to Lincoln, to explain what had happened and the letter Clarke had received. Lincoln listens to every word Octavia says.

“We should go back downstairs to see if they talked it over.” Raven already prepares herself to go downstairs.

Octavia picks Lizzie up. Of course the girls are old enough to walk, but they like to be picked up and Octavia loves to pick them up each chance she can get.

Raven was about to pick Lexi up, but Lexi reaches out for Lincoln instead which makes Octavia laugh.

“Alright fine.” Raven says defeated. “Mommy Octavia and daddy Lincoln can carry the little rugrats.” Raven smirks while Octavia blushes.

Lizzie looks at Octavia. “You are our auntie.”

“Yes princess, I am.” Octavia smiles at Lizzie.

“Does that make Lincoln our uncle?” Lizzie raises one of her eyebrows.

Lexi wraps her arms around Lincoln’s neck. “Uncle Lincoln.”

Raven snorts when Lincoln's eyes widen.

Octavia nudges Raven. “Don’t teach them things like that, Raven!” She warns Raven, but can’t help the blush that creeps up her cheeks once again.

Lincoln nervously smiles at Octavia. “Maybe someday, girls.” Lincoln finally speaks.

On that note, Octavia blushes even more.

//////////////////////////////////////

When they reach the kitchen, Clarke and Lexa glance a questioning look because Raven is smirking while Octavia and Lincoln stand there blushing, with the girls in their arms.

“Lincoln said he will be our uncle someday.” Lexi explains with a smile on her cute little face.

Lexa reaches out for Lexi to take her into her arms. “Did he now?” she looks at Lincoln with a cocked eyebrow, while Lexi nods.

“Raven talked it in their heads.” Octavia sighs while she puts Lizzie down.

Clarke and Lexa chuckle.

Anya wraps her arms around Raven’s waist and places a kiss on her cheek. “Will you ever behave?”

Raven smirks and bites her lip, to avoid saying something inappropriate in front of the twins. “You know me babe.” Raven places a kiss on Anya’s lips.

“Eww.” Lizzie and Lexi turn their faces away.

“Moma, auntie Raven and Anya are doing it again.” Lexi looks at Lexa to complain.

“You have no idea kid.” Raven smirks.

“Raven!” Clarke warns her, knowing what Raven is thinking.

Everyone chuckles, but stops when Clarke is sending them serious glares.

Anya has been spending a lot of time at Clarke’s place and over time she has been getting close with Raven. So close that they eventually became a thing.

Octavia looks at Clarke who is holding Lexa and at Raven who is holding Anya.

“No worries auntie, you can be with one of them.” Lexi points at Lincoln and Indra.

Octavia blushes and chuckles.

Indra clears her throat. “That is a lovely offer, but I am married.”

“Oh.” Lexi looks up at Indra.

“No worries auntie, you can pick him.” Lizzie points at Lincoln.

“Ugh, Clarke, Lexa, your kids are so adorable, can I have them?” Octavia hugs the two little girls.

Clarke and Lexa shrug.

“I’m sure that Lincoln can help you in that department.” Raven winks.

Clarke clears her throat. “Alright children, can you all settle down now so we can discuss the lawsuit?”

///////////////////////////////////////////////

“Finn won’t have anything to stand on.” Indra says with a strong voice. “It is clear that he left early and that he hasn’t looked once at the girls. You have raised them and there is no way he would stand a chance to win this case.” Indra gives Clarke and Lexa a reassuring look.

“How much will this lawsuit cost?” Clarke eyes Indra carefully.

“No matter how much it is, we will pay it. We must and we shall win this case.” Lexa squeezes her wife’s hand to assure her.

“It will not cost you anything.” Indra speaks with a softer tone. “I will do this for free.”

“Indra, I can’t accept that…” Clarke kindly tries to deny Indra’s offer.

“Consider it my late wedding gift for you both.” Indra insists that she will handle their case for free.

////////////////////////////////////

The next day they are expected in court. “This is insane.” Clarke whispers to her wife. “The girls don’t even know that Finn exists.”

“I know, Clarke. We will set this right.” Lexa places a soft kiss on the crown of Clarke’s head.

Finn appears to be accompanied by a woman. “Hello, Clarke.”

“Finn.” Clarke can’t hide the venom in her voice.

“This is my wife, Harper.” Finn points to the woman who is standing next to him.

“What do you want, Finn? Why are you doing this? You didn’t even want children!” Clarke feels anger bubbling up inside her.

“That was the old me, Clarke. I’m with Harper now and we want children together, but Harper is infertile and I told her I got a set of twins.” Finn says it like it doesn’t matter at all.

“You never looked at them. You left when I was pregnant and now that your wife wants children you want to take mine away?!” Clarke is about to punch Finn.

“It’s not a big deal. Give us the kids and we’ll take good care of them. I was hoping for boys, but girls are fine too.” Finn speaks coolly. “And they’re not yours, they’re ours.”

“You’re wrong Finn, it is a big deal. I will not give them to you. And yes, they’re not mine.” Clarke points at herself and at Lexa. “They’re ours. They’re mine and my wife’s.”

“We’ll see about that in court.” Finn shoots Clarke a devilish look.

Lexa steps in front of Clarke. With a stoic look on her voice she says “if you ever look at my wife or at the children in a wrong way, it will not end well for you. Am I making myself clear?”

Even though Lexa is slender, her intimidating look can scare anyone.

Finn flinches a bit and mutters a silent ‘yes’ before grabbing his wife, Harper and heading towards the court for their case.

Lizzie and Lexi sit on a bench. Octavia sits on their left with Lincoln next to her, while Raven sits on their right with Anya next to her. Clarke sits next to Lexa in the front, with Indra. Clarke looks over her shoulder to glance at her daughters and the scared look on their faces breaks her heart.

Lexa notices and reaches for her wife's hand.

Clarke keeps playing the moment right before court in her head. The moment where Lizzie and Lexi had asked why they were there. The moment where she had told them ‘ _you girls have a father, but he left mommy long before you two were born. Your father wants you both so you can live with him and his wife._ ’ The girls cried after that and said they don’t want to be taken away from their mothers.

Finn is the first to speak in court, while Indra questions him.

“Is it true that you left Mrs. Woods before the girls were born?”

“Who?” Finn looks confused.

“Mrs. Woods. Clarke Woods.” Indra explains.

“Yes, but it was only because I panicked and I shouldn’t have ran away.”

“The girls are six years old and you never made any attempts to have contact with them or to offer care. Why do you suddenly want them in your life?”

“I have a wife now. We want children, but my wife is infertile…” Finn looks nervous.

“Your wife is infertile, so you decided you want to take away the girls from the Woods family?”

“I know that it sounds bad, but we can provide good care for the girls and I’m their father. They’re mine. Those girls ehm…” Finn looks like he is searching for their names.

“Lizzie and Lexi.” Indra speaks with a cold tone.

“Lizzie and Lexi are my children. I’m their father and they’re part of the Collins family.”

“You are wrong, their last name is not Collins.” Indra speaks with a strong voice.

“Okay fine, Griffin then, but they’re still mine.”

“As a matter of fact, their last name is not Griffin. The girls you are trying to claim are Lizzie and Lexi Woods.” Indra deadpans.

“What?! No, they’re not a part of the Woods family, that’s not right!” Anger spills from Finn’s voice.

“I have the legal documents right here.” Indra places all the documents on a table. “Lizzie and Lexi Woods are the daughters of Mrs. Clarke Woods and Mrs. Lexa woods.”

Clarke is the next to be called to plead her case.

Finn’s lawyer is a complete walnut. “Is it true that you got accidentally pregnant, Mrs. Woods?”

The words sting Clarke, she doesn’t want her daughters to think they were an accident. “Yes, after Finn was drunk he got me pregnant.” Clarke is determined to win this case.

“How did Mr. Collins respond when you told him about the pregnancy?”

“He didn’t want the children, he told me he never wanted any children, so he broke up with me and left. I never saw or heard anything from him again until now. He never showed any care for the girls and he only wants them because his wife can’t have any children of her own.” Clarke looks at Finn’s wife to speak directly to her. “I’m sorry she can’t have any children, but it isn’t right to take away someone else’s. The girls are terrified to be taken away from the home they have always known.”

After a while, the court dismisses them for ten minutes so they can discuss the case. Finn’s wife makes her way to Clarke, with tears in her eyes.

“I’m sorry about this, you’re right. All of this isn’t right.” Harper apologizes to Clarke and leaves with Finn in her footsteps.

The court decides that the full custody of the girls will go to Mrs. Clarke Woods and Mrs. Lexa Woods. The court also decides that Mr. Finn Collins will have to pay an amount of money to make up for all the years where he did nothing to care for the children. Clarke and Lexa reject the money. They scoff at Finn when he thanks them for rejecting the money and quickly makes his way outside.

“Thank you so much, Indra.” Clarke shakes Indra’s hand with gratitude.

“It was nothing, Clarke. Truly, he never had a leg to stand on. This whole case was ridiculous and pointless.” Indra rolls her eyes, thinking about Finn’s ignorance.

Lizzie and Lexi run towards Clarke and Lexa who embrace them.

“Is the scary man going to take us away?” Lizzie looks up at her mothers with fear in her eyes.

“Nobody will ever take you two away from us.” Lexa kisses their cheeks.

“No worries Lizzie, I will protect you.” Lexi shows off her arm again.

Clarke chuckles. “She’s so much like you.” Clarke whispers into her wife’s ear.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

When the girls turn 8, they rush to the hospital.

“Can we hold the babies?” Lizzie looks hopefully at her mothers.

“Pleaseee?” Lexi pleads.

Clarke and Lexa chuckle while they walk into one of the maternity rooms at the hospital. Raven had gotten pregnant around the same time that Octavia had gotten pregnant and they ended up in the hospital on the same day. Clarke joked about how they did everything together. Octavia and Raven even got married on the same day. A year after the case in the court, when Lizzie and Lexi were 7 years old, Raven got married with Anya and Octavia got married with Lincoln. They all wanted children, so they didn’t waste any time.

The icing on the cake was that they both had been pregnant with twins. Lizzie and Lexi didn’t seem to mind it that they’re eight years older than the babies. Octavia and Raven silently wished that all their children would have been the same age.

Lincoln is proudly holding his daughter while Octavia is holding her son. They have been blessed with a daughter and a son.

Raven and Anya have been blessed with two sons.

“What are their names?” Lizzie asks curiously while she looks at the babies.

“They are so tiny.” Lexi shifts her eyes.

Raven and Anya look at their sons. “We decided to name them Ryder and Nyko.”

Octavia looks at her son. “His name is Ryan” then she looks at her daughter “and her name is Luna.”

“Luna is my favorite.” Lizzie smiles, stretching her arms out for Luna.

“You can hold her another time, she’s too tiny right now.” Lexa smiles warmly at Lizzie.

“Isn’t Jake your favorite?” Clarke asks while holding a one year old boy in her arms.

Clarke and Lexa had decided they wanted more children and that’s how Jake contributed to their little family. He has Clarke’s blue eyes and Lexa’s brown hair. They had adopted him.

“I love our family.” Lexa looks around the room. “Every one of our family.”

Clarke places her hands around her wife’s waist and nods in agreement. This is their family. Today they became aunties too.

“So many babies.” Lizzie whispers in awe.

“There is only one girl.” Lexi notes.

“I hope the boys will like dresses.” Lizzie crosses her arms like she was thinking about it.

That made everyone in the room chuckle.

Since they are all inseparable, they all buy houses in the same street so they can easily visit each other.

“Mommy can we have a baby sister?” Lizzie looks up at Clarke.

“Moma won’t mind.” Lexi adds.

“We’ll talk about it later girls.” Clarke smiles while she pulls her wife close for a kiss.

“Our children are perfect.” Lexa smiles against Clarke’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their houses are getting fuller.


	3. Chapter 3

“Happy birthday little ones!” Clarke smiles while Ryder, Nyko, Luna and Ryan try to blow out the candles on their birthday cakes.

They just turned two. Ryder and Nyko both have brown hair and green eyes. They look identical and their mothers seem to be the only ones who are able to tell them apart. Raven and Anya proudly hug their sons.

Luna and Ryan have black hair. Luna has blue eyes, while her brother Ryan has green eyes. Octavia and Lincoln smile while taking pictures.

“Cake!” Jake squeals in Lexa’s arms.

“You already had some for your third birthday, little man.” Lexa smiles teasingly.

“Moma is teasing you again.” Lizzie reaches her arms out for Jake.

Lexa hesitates for a moment.

“It’s okay, she’s ten and she won’t drop him. Plus, Jake isn’t a baby anymore.” Clarke squeezes her wife’s shoulder.

“I know, but he’s our little guy.” Lexa hands Jake over to Lizzie.

“And what are we?” Lexi crosses her arms and looks at her mothers.

“You two are our little monsters.” Lexa picks Lexi up and tickles her.

“No moma, I surrender.” Lexi giggles while her mother puts her down again.

“How are your little munchkins doing in their karate classes?” Octavia eyes Clarke and Lexa.

Lizzie and Lexi had been going to some karate classes, mostly because Lexi really wanted to and Lizzie followed her everywhere.

“They’re doing really well, especially Lexi, but Lizzie is trying really hard too.” Lexa beams proudly.

“I think I’ll let my kids go to those classes too.” Octavia looks at her toddlers who had managed to cover their faces with cake.

“Octavia, they just turned two today.” Lincoln chuckles while he wraps his arms around his wife.

“You’re right, maybe next year.” Octavia says it with such a serious tone that it makes the others chuckle too.

“Looks like you want your kids to be some type of warriors, O.” Raven leans on the table, shooting a look at Octavia.

“What do you plan for yours?” Octavia shoots Raven a strong look.

“I’m not sure, but perhaps they’d like to help out in my mechanic shop. They’re smart kids, I expect a lot from them.” Raven looks at her two toddlers who are licking the icing off their cakes.

“We’ll see what they want to do eventually. They’re so little, but I have to agree that they’re smart.” Anya places her hands on Raven’s hips.

Clarke’s smile keeps growing when she looks around the room. “Eleven years ago it looked like there was so much darkness. It was such a turmoil when I was pregnant, but Octavia and Raven were always there, my two best friends who I consider to be sisters. Then I got my beautiful girls. Eventually my beautiful wife and a beautiful son. On top of that the family got expended with Octavia and Raven finding love as well and creating their little families.” Clarke wipes some tears away with the back of her hands.

Octavia and Raven pull Clarke into a hug. “We are one big family now.”

Octavia waves her arm for the others to join their hug. When the children see their parents all hugging each other, they are quick to join.

“Who wants some cake?!” Raven shouts.

The children run back to their table to get more cake.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Clarke, Lexa, Octavia, Lincoln, Raven and Anya sit down on the couch to talk for a while, after being assured by Lizzie and Lexi that they will make sure the younger children won’t eat too much of the birthday cakes.

“Do you think you’d want more children, Clarke?” Octavia turns a bit from where she is sitting so she can look at Clarke.

Clarke shares a look with Lexa before answering. “Lexa and I have three beautiful children and we adore them. Our girls would love it if we would have another child, but we’re not sure.” Clarke eyes Lexa again.

“If you would love to have another child, we can talk about it.” Lexa gently squeezes Clarke’s hand. “I want to make you happy, Clarke.”

Clarke directs her look fully towards Lexa. “You do make me happy, Lexa.”

“So what about you guys, planning on more kids?” Clarke looks briefly at Octavia and Raven.

“I think Anya and I won’t opt for more children. We have our two boys and that’s enough.” Raven pulls Anya onto her lap and kisses the crook of her neck.

Anya nods to agree with her wife. “Two is enough.”

Octavia clears her throat. “I think I might want another child, if I can get Lincoln on board.”

Lincoln presses a soft kiss against her temple. “Of course.” He smiles warmly at his wife.

“I must say, it’s not really fair how Clarke and Raven are actually sisters now since Lexa and Anya are sisters and Clarke is married to Lexa and Raven is married to Anya.” Octavia looks around the room.

“Octavia, we know you’re not related to us in any way, but either way, you are our sister and a part of this whole family.” Clarke wants to let Octavia know that she belongs to this family just as much as everyone else does.

“Look at the bright side, O, your daughter can have the chance to date one of our sons someday.” Raven teases.

///////////////////////////////////////////

About two years later, Clarke and Lexa are blessed with two more children.

“Well Clarke, when you said you wanted another child, you sure made it count.” Raven mocks while she looks at the newborn twins in Clarke’s arms.

Clarke and Lexa had decided they wanted another child and that Clarke would go through the pregnancy. What they didn’t expect was that they would end up with twins.

Lizzie and Lexi who are now 12 years old are smiling proudly, looking at the babies.

“Finally our mothers listened to us.” Lizzie clasps her arms around Lexi while they look at the babies.

Jake who is now 5 years old looks a bit sheepish.

Lexa bends down so she can be at eye-level with Lizzie, Lexi and Jake.

“You now have a new baby brother and a baby sister.” Lexa softly pats their heads.

“Well at least we have a baby sister now.” Lizzie grins, looking over at her baby sister.

“What are their names?” Lexi asks curiously.

“Aden and Allie.” Clarke carefully holds them in her arms.

“Mommy can I hold one of them?” Lizzie holds her arms out in front of her.

“I want to hold one too mommy.” Lexi pitches in, holding her arms out too.

Lexa chuckles while she looks at Clarke. They already expected this.

“Sit down girls.” Lexa grabs their wrists and shows them where to sit.

Lexa carefully takes Aden in her arms and places him into Lexi’s arms, while she explains how she has to hold her baby brother.

“Careful Lexi, he’s very fragile.” Lexa warns her daughter.

Aden grabs one of Lexi’s fingers in his tiny hand. “He’s a strong little one.” Lexi smiles at her baby brother. When Aden opens his eyes to look at his sister, Lexi melts. “He’s my favorite.” Lexi places a soft kiss on his cheek.

“It looks like our youngest little man already has a protective older sister.” Lexa smiles fondly in Clarke’s direction.

Lizzie eagerly waits to hold Allie and they instantly know that Allie will be Lizzie’s favorite.

Jake looks at his siblings like he feels left out. Before Clarke or Lexa can say anything, Lexi whispers to Jake. “No worries brother, I love you too.”

Raven takes Aden in her arms while Octavia takes Allie in her arms.

“It looks like this family keeps getting bigger.” Octavia caresses her thumb over Allie’s cheek.

“We are the oldest kids.” Lizzie notes while she looks at her younger siblings and the other children.

“Mommy, which one of us was born first?” Lexi looks at Clarke.

“Well Lexi, you were born first. Five minutes before Lizzie was born.” Clarke shifts herself to sit straighter in the bed at the hospital.

“Rest assure, I will protect my younger siblings.” Lexi places her hands behind her back and stands firmly.

Everyone in the room chuckles.

“God Clarke, Lexi is the spitting image of Lexa.” Raven comments with a smirk.

Lexa looks at her daughter and can’t deny that Raven is right. Lexi looks like her and pretty much acts like her too. From the five children she has with Clarke, only Lexi looks like her. Of course Jake has brown hair too, but other than that Jake is completely different. Lexi seems to be proud to be like her moma. If Lexa braided her hair, Lexi insisted for hers to be braided too. Lizzie on the other hand is the spitting image of Clarke.

Aden has the clearest blue eyes and bright blonde hair. Allie has green eyes and blonde hair.

Raven and Octavia hand Aden and Allie to Clarke and Lexa.

“Are you all ready to go home?” Octavia is already grabbing their bags.

“If you plan to have more children, you might need a bigger house.” Raven grabs some more bags, making her way towards the door.

“Oh no, we do not. Five is enough.” Clarke chuckles while she gets out of the bed.

Lexa nods. Clarke is right, five is enough.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Later that night when Clarke and Lexa had managed to get their children to sleep, they had some time to themselves. Clarke sighs while she is grabbing comfortable shorts and a big shirt to sleep in.

Lexa attentively places her arms around her wife’s waist. “What is on your mind, Clarke?” Her warm breath brushes against Clarke’s cheek.

“I just…” Clarke let out another sigh and turns around to face her wife. “All of this is amazing. I never thought that when I’d be 30, I’d have a wife and five children.” Clarke smiles weakly. “Yet here I am, 30 years old with a wife and five children. Lizzie and Lexi are already 12, they’re growing up so fast and Jake is already 5 and now we have Aden and Allie and just…” Clarke shrugs.

Lexa cups Clarke’s cheeks and kisses her softly. “I know that it is a lot, but I am right here with you and I am not going anywhere.” Lexa holds her wife close, rubbing her back for comfort.

“How do you feel about all of this, Lexa?” Clarke breaks their embrace to look up at her wife.

Lexa can see the storm behind Clarke’s blue eyes. “When we were teenagers, I was madly in love with you and I was scared.” Lexa lets out a sigh. “Then I made the biggest mistake of my life when I left you. That day I saw you at that new amusement park with your daughters, I melted. I fell in love with you all over again and that time I fell in love with your daughters too.” Lexa smiles at her wife. “I did not expect any of this either, to have a wife and five children, but I am happy that I have all of this with you.”

“I love you, Lexa.” Clarke kisses her wife, tears running down her cheeks.

“I love you too, Clarke.” Lexa eagerly kisses her wife back.

Clarke guides her wife to their bed and continues to kiss her. In no time she pins Lexa down, kissing her neck. Lexa tries to roll Clarke over, but the blonde keeps pinning her down.

“Must you always be on top, Clarke?” Lexa stares into the beautiful blue eyes of her wife.

“You can have your turn after I get mine.” Clarke smirks and kisses her wife before she can comment.

Lexa was never one to be dominated, but things were different with Clarke. Only Clarke was able to dominate her and Lexa didn’t mind.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////

During the next weeks it became clear that Aden is very relaxed and not much one to cry. He smiles often. Allie on the other hand seems to be the polar opposite of her brother. She has as Raven told them ‘no chill’. Allie cries a lot and isn’t relaxed at all.

A sunny Sunday arrived and Octavia had managed to convince everyone to have a picnic by the lake. The morning had barely arrived when Octavia walked into Clarke's and Lexa’s kitchen with Raven, while the others were waiting outside.

Lizzie and Lexi run towards Octavia and Raven for hugs.

“You’re both getting big little munchkins.” Octavia smiles at them before looking over at Clarke.

“Girls, go outside where the others are waiting and take Jake outside too.” Clarke looks at her daughters.

Lexi grabs Jake’s hand and along with Lizzie, they go outside where the others are waiting.

Clarke is holding Allie and Lexa is holding Aden.

“I can’t believe how big Lizzie and Lexi are getting.” Octavia shrugs her shoulders.

Clarke has a faint smile on her face. “I was young when I got them.”

Memories flood through Clarke’s mind. She was only 18 when she got her twin daughters. Luckily she always received help from Octavia and Raven. Lexa seemed to notice the emotions that flooded her wife.

Lexa shifts her eyes between Octavia and Raven. “I am happy that you have both always been there to help and support my wife.” Lexa speaks with an honest tone in her voice.

“Look where we are now, we all have a family and together we are one big family.” Raven smiles before walking out the door.

At the lake they apply sunscreen onto their children so they won’t get sunburned.

“You have a beautiful little girl, O.” Clarke smiles while she looks at Luna who seems to be getting a lot of attention from Ryder, Nyko and Jake.

“It looks like she already has the boys pining after her.” Raven smirks while she puts her sunglasses on.

“She’s only four.” Octavia mutters. “Besides, her brother Ryan is protective of her.” Octavia points at Ryan who is grabbing Luna’s arm and pulling her away from the other boys.

“He’s her twin brother, of course he’s protective and I don’t mind that at all.” Lincoln smiles while he looks at his children.

“It looks like the boys have some competition from Lizzie and Lexi.” Anya smirks.

Clarke and Lexa look at their daughters to see that they are approaching Luna and each takes one of her hands to go play with her.

“I don’t blame them, they adore Luna because she’s a cute little girl and from the looks of it, they treat her like a little sister.” Clarke waves at her girls who smile at her.

Ryder and Nyko approach Luna and hand her a piece of paper. Right after that Luna runs to Octavia.

“Mommy, those boys said this is a letter for me but I can’t read it.” Luna looks sad and hands the letter to her mother.

Octavia looks at Raven and Anya with shock in her eyes. “Your boys wrote this? They can write?”

“Yup.” Raven and Anya nod.

Octavia’s eyes widen. “But they’re only four years old!”

“I told you they’re smart.” Raven smirks proudly.

“They already know how to read and write.” Anya adds.

Not only Octavia is impressed, but the others are impressed too.

“Wow, Raven okay your sons are smart. You weren’t kidding.” Clarke gapes at what she just heard.

“Mommy the letter.” Luna tucks at her mother’s arm.

Octavia chuckles after she reads it. “The boys wrote that they want to be your friends, my little angel.”

“Oh.” Luna turns around and runs back to the boys.

“Raven, Anya…” Octavia shoots them serious glares. “There is no doubt those two boys are your sons.” She shakes her head. “I’m happy that my four year old can’t read that they asked her to be their girlfriend.”

The other adults chuckle at the revelation.

“I’m sure Ryan will keep them away.” Lincoln squeezes Octavia’s hand.

The adults relax while the children play. Or at least they do until Allie is crying.

“It’s okay, I got her!” Lizzie yells while she is running over.

“Ah mini Clarke comes to the rescue.” Raven mocks while Lizzie is picking Allie up.

Clarke looks at her wife with concern in her eyes. “They’re growing up so fast. They’re still babies.” Clarke sighs.

Lexa knows how hard it is for her wife to accept that Lizzie and Lexi are not really babies anymore.

Lexi walks over with Luna on her hip. “The boys were a bit wild and she scraped her knee.”

“Aw my little angel.” Octavia reaches out for her daughter.

“It’s barely a scratch, she’ll be okay.” Lexi assures. “Right, Luna?” She looks at the younger girl she is holding.

Luna nods.

“I told the boys to behave now.” Lexi turns around for a moment to check if the boys are still behaving. “If Luna comes to karate classes with me, I can help to teach her some things.”

“We’ll think about it.” Octavia replies with a small smile.

Lexi puts Luna down so they can all go play again.

“Clarke we have a problem.” Lexa nudges her wife.

“What is it?” Clarke eyes her wife.

Lexa already gets up while she replies to her wife. “Lizzie is climbing in that tree over there.”

Clarke is quick to follow Lexa when she notices the tree and how high up Lizzie already is. When they arrive at the hospital ten minutes later, Clarke blames herself.

“I’m sorry Clarke, this is my fault. I should have looked after the children better than I did.” Lexa holds her wife close to her while the blonde keeps sobbing.

“This is our fault too, we should have kept an eye out as well.” Raven places a hand on Lexa’s shoulder to let her know it wasn’t her fault.

“It is my fault, she’s my sister.” Lexi stares down at the floor.

Clarke and Lexa kneel down to look at Lexi and tell her that it wasn’t her fault. No matter what was said, it was painfully clear that everyone felt guilty, even the children.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It took a week before the hospital allowed them to take Lizzie home again. When she fell out the tree, she ended up breaking her right leg. The doctor at the hospital assured Clarke and Lexa that their daughter’s leg would heal nicely after two months. Lexi insisted that she would be the one to help her sister up and down the stairs.

Clarke and Lexa stayed close the first time Lexi crouched down to offer her sister a piggy back ride up the stairs, to make sure they wouldn’t stumble down. Lexi’s karate classes had paid off and she seemed perfectly capable of carrying her sister. Soon Lexi even carried her sister around the house, so she could rest her leg as much as possible.

“You are an amazing little helper.” Lexa kisses the crown of Lexi’s head. “I am so proud of you.”

“I want to be just like you moma.” Lexi looks at her mother with adoration. “I want to get a black belt too.”

“I have no doubt that you will someday, little Lex.” Lexa gently caresses her cheek.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

When Lizzie and Lexi turned 16, Clarke and Lexa organized a big party for them. Not only their birthday was being celebrated, but also Lexi’s black belt and the position she was offered to become a trainer. Lizzie had withdrawn and showed more interest in art, like her mother Clarke.

Lexi was talking with Luna and Ryan who had been training with her for two years now. Even though they were only 8 years old, they had good skills. Lexi told them how she’d ask to train them. They seemed to admire to older girl and it was cute to see how the interacted with her.

Luna runs over to her parents. “Can I sleepover tonight? I want to stay with Lexi.”

“You’ll have to ask her mothers, my little angel.” Octavia replies softly.

“It’s okay my mothers won’t mind.” Lexi stands next to Luna and grabs her hand so they can go enjoy the party.

Clarke and Lexa call the children to sit down for some cake.

Lizzie and Lexi blow their candles out.

“What did you wish for, girls?” Clarke smiles at her daughters.

Lizzie is the first to reply. “I wish to find a partner and to have children and I want to pursue art.”

“That sounds great, but perhaps you can wait a while for the partner and children part.” Clarke’s tone is nervous.

“But you were only 18 when…” Lizzie doesn’t get the chance to finish what she was going to say because her sister nudges her.

Lexi speaks up. “I want to become the best trainer I can be.”

The other children began to make wishes too, despite it not being their birthdays.

“I want to be a trainer too!” Luna shouts.

“We want to be mechanics.” Ryder and Nyko say in sync while looking at their mother Raven. Anya rolls her eyes.

“I want to be a trainer with my sister!” Ryan shouts.

“Twins seem to want to do everything together.” Anya smirks.

“Hey not true.” Lizzie complains. “My sister and I are twins too and we want different things, but despite that we’ll always be close.” With that being said, she wrapped her arms around Lexi.

Clarke looks at her youngest children. “What would you wish for?”

Jake pokes his fork around and shrugs. “I don’t know.”

“I want to be a princess.” Allie smiles widely.

“What about you, little man?” Lexa glances at Aden.

“I want to help people.” Aden replies earnestly.

Clarke and Lexa smile proudly at their son who has always appeared peaceful and kind. They remember a day where Allie dropped her ice cream and Aden had given her his.

Lexa whispers in her wife’s ear. “Our children are beautiful, Clarke. Just like you.”

Lexi walks up to her mothers. “Luna is sleeping over tonight.” She announces.

Clarke and Lexa nod.

Jake clears his throat before asking “can I sleep over at Ryder and Nyko’s place?”

Jake had become friends with Ryder and Nyko and would often stay over at their place.

“Sure little buddy.” Clarke smiles.

“I want to stay with the boys too.” Ryan speaks up.

“Well it looks like our children are bailing on us.” Octavia grins with Lincoln next to her.

“Alright boys, follow me.” Raven says while she marches out the room.

Aden follows too, but Lexa scoops him up. “Not you, little man.”

“But I’m a boy.” Aden looks at his mother with a confused look plastered on his face.

“You will stay here with the girls while the older boys have a sleepover.” Lexa explains to her son.

The older boys marched out the room with Raven and Anya so they could go to their place. Octavia and Lincoln prepared to go home. It wasn’t the first time they would have their house to themselves. Sometimes Raven and Anya had their house to themselves too. It was a luxury Clarke and Lexa didn’t have although they didn’t mind that in the slightest.

Octavia hugs Clarke and whispers in her ear. “How about next time your children come to our place and to Raven and Anya’s place so you and Lexa can have a day to yourselves?” Octavia suggests.

Clarke figures that wouldn’t be such a bad idea and nods.

The next weekend they had all agreed that the boys would stay at Raven’s and Anya’s place and that the girls would stay at Octavia’s and Lincoln’s place. Lexa had made Raven and Anya promise that they would keep an eye on Aden to make sure the older boys wouldn’t be too wild.

Lexa takes that weekend as an opportunity to take Clarke out on a date.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa have a chance to go out on a date. Now that their children are with Raven, Anya, Octavia and Lincoln, nothing could go wrong. Or can it...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa get the chance to go on a date. Their date ends different than they thought it would when Bellamy is standing at their door. The brother who Octavia hasn't seen in sixteen years.

“It feels different to be in the park without our children.” Clarke sighs while sitting down on a bench. “I hope they’re okay.”

Lexa tilts Clarke’s chin so she can look at her. “They will be okay.” Lexa gives Clarke a chaste kiss.

“You’re probably right, but I worry, you know?” Clarke looks deeply into Lexa’s green eyes.

“I know you worry, Clarke. You are a good mother.” Lexa gives Clarke a sympathetic smile.

Lexa knows how much Clarke always worries. Sometimes too much. Lexa worries too, but she doesn’t show it like her wife does, because she knows that Clarke already worries enough for the both of them. Clarke would probably coddle their children forever if she could, although deep down Lexa feels like she would do the same.

“You’re a good mother too, Lexa. Really, you are.”

Clarke reaches for Lexa’s hand and entwines their fingers. She gently caresses her wife’s hand with her thumb by making small circles. Clarke knew it would soothe her wife, the way it always soothes her too.

“I do what I can, Clarke.”

Lexa gently squeezes her wife’s hand, to let her know she appreciates the contact. With a swift move she brings Clarke’s hand up to her lips and places a soft kiss on her knuckles.

“I’m happy with the fact you accepted Lizzie and Lexi as your children too. You treat them the same as our other children and they look up to you, especially Lexi. It’s amazing, Lexa.”

Clarke’s thoughts flood with memories. Like the day Lexa saw her in that amusement park with her daughters and the way she accepted them without a second thought. Clarke also thought about how caring Lexa has always been for all their children and how close Lexa’s bond is with their daughter Lexi. She also thinks about the day Jake got sick and Lexa scooped him into her arms and literally ran to the hospital with him, demanding the doctors to help their son. Clarke remembers how she chuckled when it turned out Jake only had a cold and how it warmed her heart how caring Lexa had been.

“I love all our children, Clarke.” Lexa kisses her wife’s cheek. “I am Lizzie’s and Lexi’s mother just as much as you are, and just as much as we are Jake’s, Allie’s and Aden’s mothers.”

“I’m so happy that we were both there that day, Lexa.” Clarke smiles at her wife. “I’m also happy how you brought Anya and Lincoln into our lives and how happy Raven and Octavia are.”

“It was quite the chain reaction.” Lexa smiles. “Find one, get three.”

“I think Octavia feels a bit left out sometimes because her little family isn’t related to ours.” Clarke sighs. “But she is a part of our family just the same, she’ll always be like a sister to me.”

“I am sure she knows that, Clarke.” Lexa squeezes her wife’s hand.

“I’m also worried about Jake.” Clarke leans back onto the bench. “He is the only one of our children we adopted and I think he feels left out sometimes. Plus he’s the middle child and our other children are twins.”

“I know you worry, Clarke, but our children know that we all love them.”

“I’m glad that Jake is close with Ryder and Nyko and he seems to get along with Ryan too.” A small smile appears on Clarke’s lips.

Clarke pulls her wife close for a kiss. Lexa eagerly deepens their kiss. Clarke pouts when Lexa pulls away from their kiss.

“I have to admit something, Clarke.”

“What is it, Lexa?”

“It is not a coincidence that our children are with Octavia, Lincoln, Raven and Anya now.”

“Oh?” Clarke raises her eyebrow in question.

“It was my idea, Clarke.”

“You could have told me.” Clarke smiles at her wife.

“It is our ten year anniversary this weekend and I want to spend some time alone with my wife.” Lexa pulls a small box out her pocket. “This is for you, Clarke.”

Clarke’s eyes lit up and widen when she opens the box. Inside she finds a medallion. When she clicks it open, she sees a picture of their children in one half and a picture of her and her wife in the other half. The medallion is silver and in the shape of a heart. Tears escape from Clarke’s eyes.

“Lexa, this… this is beautiful.” More tears escape Clarke’s eyes.

“May I?” Lexa looks at the medallion and at Clarke.

“Yes, of course.”

Lexa places the medallion around Clarke’s neck and wipes the tears off her cheeks. Clarke looks at the medallion around her neck with a big smile on her face. Lexa reaches her hand under her tee to reveal a similar medallion. It is the same as Clarke’s, only hers is gold.

“I figured silver would suit you better, Clarke.” Lexa kisses her wife softly.

“You’re such a sap, Lexa.”

Clarke stands up and entwines her fingers with her wife’s fingers. Slowly they walk home. Lexa isn’t sure why they are walking home so soon, but Clarke insists she wants to show her something. Clarke seems very eager to get home, walking at a fast pace like she is about to run.

“Are you trying to run a marathon with me, Clarke?” Lexa mocks her wife for walking so fast.

“I just really, really want to show you something.” Clarke pleads with her eyes.

“Oh well in that case…” Lexa lets her hand go from their grip and begins to run.

“Oh come on, Lexa!” Clarke begins to run after her wife. “Wait for me, I’m coming.”

Lexa stops for a moment, turns around and says “I’m counting on it.” With a smirk and a wink, she turns around again and continues to run.

“Oh my god, Lexa!” Clarke blushes deeply while trying to catch up with her wife.

Lexa is the first to arrive at their house and nothing showed that she just ran. Clarke on the other hand is a bit sweaty and trying to catch her breath.

“Not a word, Lexa.” Clarke glares at her wife. “It’s not fair because you work out all the time.”

Lexa says nothing and chuckles. Clarke opens their door and guides Lexa inside.

“Close your eyes, Lexa.” Clarke whispers in her wife’s ear.

Lexa closes her eyes. She hears Clarke’s footsteps fading out and eventually coming closer again.

“Okay, you can open your eyes now, Lexa.”

Lexa opens her eyes and her jaw drops when she sees what Clarke is holding in her arms. It’s a big painting with their family on it.

“Clarke, this is amazing!”

“Do you like it?” Clarke eyes her wife cautiously.

“I love it, Clarke.”

“It took me a while to paint this, but it was worth it.” Clarke smiles proudly at her work.

Lexa’s soft lips crash with Clarke’s, her hands cupping her cheeks.

“I have something else as well.” Clarke tears away from their kiss and pushes a bag in Lexa’s hands.

Lexa opens the bag and notices it is a set of black lingerie. She bites her lip.

“I have to admit, Lexa, that gift is actually sort of more for me than it is for you…” Clarke blushes. “I want you to wear it.”

Lexa grabs her wife’s hand to walk with her to their bedroom. She pushes Clarke on their bed. Clarke bites her lip when her wife is removing her own clothes, antagonizing slow, drinking in every inch of her. When Lexa finally puts the lingerie on, it fits her like a glove.

Lexa grins deviously at her wife when she gets closer to her and her hands reach for the hem of Clarke’s tee. Clarke melts at the touch of Lexa’s warm hands, sliding under her tee. Lexa eyes her wife. When Clarke nods, Lexa lifts Clarke’s tee over her head and tosses it on their floor.

“You’re beautiful, Lexa.” Clarke eyes her wife who is on top of her.

Lexa leans in and kisses Clarke, biting her bottom lip as she inched away a bit. Lexa rests her hands on Clarke’s breasts while kissing Clarke’s neck and sucking on her pulse point.

Clarke nods again when Lexa tugs at the waistband of her pants. Shortly after that her pants drop onto their floor.

Lexa leaves a trial of butterfly kisses all over Clarke’s body.

Two hours later they sit down on their couch to watch a movie together. Clarke nuzzles her head in Lexa’s neck and relaxes while Lexa holds her.

“We could order pizza.” Clarke suggests, not wanting to cook during their special weekend.

Lexa grabs her phone. “Which one would you like, Clarke?”

“You can choose.” Clarke smiles and wraps her arms around her wife.

Lexa diales the number to order some pizza. “The pizza will be here in thirty minutes.” Lexa informs her wife after she hung up.

Clarke hums while looking for a movie they can watch.

Thirty minutes later, their doorbell rang.

Clarke and Lexa get up to open their door. Lexa is confused when Clarke looks shocked right after they open the door.

“Cl-Clarke…?” The pizza guy, or well, man, looks shocked too.

Clarke clears her throat. “Bellamy?”

“You two know each other?” Lexa looks at her wife, still confused.

Lexa never heard Clarke talk about this man that’s delivering their pizza. In fact, she never heard anyone talk about him. Whoever this stranger may be, Clarke seems to know him.

“Uh… yeah, we know each other…” Clarke still looks shocked. “It has been a long time…”

Lexa shifts her eyes between her wife and that man, Bellamy. “Were you two…?”

Clarke is quick to reply this time. “Oh no, no, no.” Clarke chuckles.

“I’m Octavia’s brother.” Bellamy informs.

Lexa is still confused, she didn’t know Octavia has a brother.

“How is Octavia doing, is she okay?” Bellamy has a sad look on his face.

“Yeah, she’s okay.” Clarke offers an emphatic look.

“Do you think she’s still mad at me?” Tears seem to prick his eyes.

“It has been sixteen years, Bell.” Clarke sighs. “Perhaps you two can patch things up.”

Bellamy hands the pizza to Lexa.

“Come inside, Bell. I’ll give her a call.” Clarke offers.

Bellamy smiles weakly and walks inside. Lexa divides the pizza on plates while Clarke calls Octavia and nearly begs her to come over. Clarke doesn’t tell Bellamy how close Octavia actually lives and tells Octavia to drop by in an hour, knowing that Bellamy would figure out that she lives in their street if she’d stop by within five minutes. It’s not that Clarke wants to hide that fact, but it isn’t for her to share that information. If Octavia wants to let her brother know where she lives, then she will.

Octavia shows up an hour later, like she agreed with Clarke.

“I hope Lincoln is handling the girls well on his own.” Clarke says while she opens the door for Octavia, thinking about how Lincoln is left alone with the girls.

“He can handle them, they’re practically angels.” Octavia assures Clarke. “Lizzie and Lexi help out a lot. If you should be worried about anyone, it’s probably the boys at Raven’s and Anya’s place or well to be fair… it’s probably Raven and Anya you should worry about.” Octavia chuckles.

Octavia doesn’t say a word when they walk into the kitchen where Bellamy had been waiting. They look at each other for a while. Octavia sees tears rolling down her brother’s cheeks and that’s her breaking point. Tears roll down her cheeks too while she runs towards her brother and throws her arms around his neck.

“I’m so sorry, O.”

“I know, Bell.”

“It has been so long. I haven’t seen you in sixteen years and I thought you’d stay mad at me forever.” Bellamy wipes his tears away with his sleeve.

“I was mad for a while, but then I missed you a lot and I didn’t take any steps to contact you again because I didn’t know how you’d react.” Octavia painfully admits.

Lexa looks at her wife, and Clarke knows that Lexa will want to know what happened but that she won’t ask.

Clarke offers them all to sit down for a while.

“Sixteen years ago I made a mistake…” Bellamy sighs. “Finn Collins tricked me into thinking that Clarke wasn’t pregnant with his children and I helped him to get away so he could start a new life somewhere else. When Octavia found out she told me the truth and she got really mad at me. Then Octavia decided to move in with her friend Raven, so they could help Clarke out together.” Bellamy explains.

“Yes and Clarke forgave Bellamy fast, but I felt betrayed because my brother believed that scumbag over me, at first.” Octavia sighs.

“And this is why you two didn’t see each other for sixteen years?” Lexa asks with surprise in her voice.

“Yes, it’s ridiculous but we’re both… prideful in a way and none of use was taking the first step, afraid of how the other would react.” Bellamy replies.

“I’m glad you’re back, Bell.” Another tears escapes from Octavia’s eyes.

“I’m glad too, O.” Bellamy hugs his sister.

“I have a lot to tell you, so listen.” Octavia eyes her brother.

Bellamy nods.

“Okay so Clarke and Lexa are married for ten years now.” Octavia points at Clarke and Lexa. “They live here with their five children.” Bellamy’s jaw drops, but Octavia continues. “Their oldest girls are Lizzie and Lexi, they’re sixteen, then there’s Jake he’s nine and then they have another sets of twins, a girl Allie and a boy Aden, they’re four years old.”

“That’s… a big family.” Bellamy looks at Clarke and Lexa.

“There’s more to tell.” Octavia explains and goes on. “Lexa has an older sister, Anya. Raven got married with Anya and they have twin boys, Ryder and Nyko, they’re eight years old.”

Bellamy leans on the kitchen table while he continues to listen.

“And Lexa has a friend named Lincoln. I’m Lincoln’s wife and we have twins. A boy named Ryan and a girl named Luna, they’re eight years old and were born on the same day Raven and Anya got their sons.” Octavia swallows thickly, knowing how much her brother has missed.

“I…I…” More tears spring from Bellamy’s eyes. “I missed so much…”

Octavia nods. “I know.”

“I have a wife.” Bellamy whispers. “Her name is Echo.” Bellamy goes on. “I also have a daughter named Ophelia, she’s ten.”

“We all live in this street.” Octavia whispers, confessing that she barely lives five minutes away from Clarke and Lexa.

“We should catch up sometime, if you don’t mind.” Bellamy looks at his sister.

“That would be nice. I think we’ll have to inform the children first.” Octavia replies, trying to reason.

Clarke and Lexa sigh when Bellamy and Octavia leave.

“Well this was not what I had expected at all.” Clarke looks at her wife.

“I am glad that they are patching things up, family is important.”

Clarke nods. Her wife is right, family is important.

“I’m sorry I ruined our special weekend, Lexa.”

Lexa wraps her arms around her wife. “You did not do such a thing, Clarke.” She leans in to kiss Clarke softly. “Our weekend is not ruined.”

Clarke looks at her wife, blue eyes meeting green. “You’re amazing.”

“As are you, Clarke.”

Clarke cuddles with her wife while they watch a movie. Each time Clarke talks during the movie, Lexa kisses her to kindly shut her up. The night is falling so they make their way to their bedroom. Lexa allows Clarke to nestle into her arms as her little spoon.

The next morning Clarke woke up and noticed Lexa wasn’t next to her anymore. She slipped her robe on and some slippers before making her way downstairs to the kitchen, where her nostrils were greeted with the smell of pancakes.

“If our children know we’re having pancakes, we would never hear the end of it.” Clarke chuckles, thinking how much their children love pancakes and how often they had pleaded to have pancakes for breakfast.

Lexa smiles at her wife and puts their plates on the table.

“This is delicious, Lexa.” Clarke mumbles while she’s devouring her second pancake.

Lexa kisses her wife. “You’re right, it is delicious.”

They exchange glances at each other while they eat their breakfast.

“Are you ready to collect our children?” Clarke smiles at her wife.

“I will call Anya and Lincoln to let them know.” Lexa takes her phone to call them.

“How about I text them and you make more pancakes for when they all burst through our door?” Clarke grabs Lexa’s phone and chuckles.

Lexa kisses her wife and nods before continuing to bake more pancakes. Clarke is right, when the kids burst through their door, they’ll want pancakes.

Clarke chuckles. “They didn’t seem so eager to bring our children home yet, until I mentioned we’re baking pancakes.”

“We?” Lexa turns around and frowns at her wife.

Clarke walks over to her wife and kisses her. “I’ll put the plates on the table…? Clarke tries.

When Lexa doesn’t say anything, Clarke tries again. “I’ll do the dishes?”

Lexa smiles and nods, even though they both know Lexa always helps with the dishes.

Clarke kisses her wife passionately but is quickly interrupted by their door swinging open and the children running directly to their kitchen.

Clarke kneels down to prepare for the impact. “I missed you guys!” Clarke wraps her arms around her children.

Aden looks up at his mother. “Didn’t you miss the girls too, mommy?”

Lexa and Clarke chuckle. “Of course we did, little man.”

To Clarke’s surprise, Bellamy walks in too with a woman, who must be his wife Echo and a girl who must be his daughter Ophelia.

“I invited them, if that’s okay.” Octavia explains.

Clarke nods. “Children, this is Bellamy, his wife Echo and their daughter Ophelia.” Clarke points at them. “Bellamy is Octavia’s brother.”

The adults let the children sit at the table to eat pancakes, while the adults walk over to the living room to sit on the couch to talk.

Raven hands Clarke an envelope. “It’s from all of us.” Raven whispers.

“Happy ten year anniversary!” The adults yell while Clarke and Lexa open the envelope.

“Thank you so much guys!” Clarke smiles widely.

The envelope has a whole bunch of tickets for the amusement park Clarke went to with Raven and Octavia when Lizzie and Lexi were five years old. The place where she found Lexa again.

“Thank you all for this gift.” Lexa smiles.

“The best part is that we will all be going with you, it will be a big family trip.” Octavia explains, grinning widely. “We also convinced Bellamy to come with us with his wife and their daughter.”

Clarke smiles at everyone in the room. All of this, and all of them feel like home.

“So, when do we leave?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More adventures await them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the amusement park they go. Will the adults be able to handle so many children?

“Mommy, can I sit in the car with Ryder and Nyko?” Jake drags his bag with him and looks at Clarke.

“It’s okay, Jake can sit in our car with our sons.” Raven helps with another bag, not giving Clarke a chance to say yes or no because Raven knows Clarke will say yes anyway.

Luna walks in and clings to Lexi. “Can I sit in the car with Lexi?” Luna looks up at Clarke and Lexa, instead of asking her own parents first.

Clarke nods. The family car she has with Lexa has enough seats for five children, and now that Jake will be in Raven’s car, she had an empty seat anyway.

“There goes my little angel again.” Octavia chuckles. “She always clings to Lexi.”

“I’m surprised Lexi doesn’t mind, she is a teenager after all.” Lincoln pitches in.

“They have always been close and they train together, so I can’t say I’m surprised.” Clarke smiles while she sees Lexi helping Luna with her bag.

“Mom, can I sit in the car with Ophelia?” Lizzie asks while grabbing her bag.

“Sure honey, if her parents don’t mind.” Clarke replies.

“We don’t mind.” Bellamy carries some more bags, making his way out the door, a big smile plastered on his face.

Lizzie has been happy that Bellamy has a daughter and she seemed to get along with Ophelia. Clarke could tell how happy Bellamy feels about his family being accepted so much.

“Who will ride with me?” Ryan looks around the room.

Clarke replies “well we still have…” Before she can finish her sentence, Octavia cuts her off.

“No, no, this time someone should ride with us so I don’t end up in a car without children.” Octavia complains.

“I’m sorry that I am such bad company.” Lincoln smiles at his wife.

“Well uh… Aden can ride with you, but then you’d probably have to take Allie too because she clings to Aden.” Clarke looks at her youngest children who are holding each other’s hands.

“Then it is settled, Ryan, Aden and Allie will ride with us.” Octavia says while she shrugs. “Jake, Ryder and Nyko will ride with Anya and Raven.” Octavia continues. “Ophelia and Lizzie will ride with Bellamy and Echo.” Octavia clears her throat. “And Lexi and Luna will ride with Clarke and Lexa.”

Octavia said it loud enough for everyone to hear, mostly for the children so they’d know in which car they’ll be sitting.

“It looks like we went from five children to two.” Lexa grins at her wife while she grabs her bag.

Lexi’s hair was braided and Luna stared at her. “I want mine braided too.”

“I’ll braid it for you.” Lexi replies with a smile at the younger girl.

“Grab your bags children, we will be going outside now to get in the cars.” Lexa commands with a soft tone.

“Yes commander.” Lexi chuckles.

Lexa tickles Lexi’s sides. “What did you say, little Lex?”

Lexi lifts her arms up to surrender. “Nothing mom, but that’s what people call you when we train.”

Lexa sighs. “So I heard.”

Luna takes her place next to Lexi in the car and allows the older girl to braid her hair.

“Some people ask if I am your younger sister instead of your daughter.” Lexi chuckles while she looks at Lexa who’s sitting in front of her.

Clarke chuckles and looks at her wife for a second before pinning her eyes on the road again. “It sounds like you get lovely compliments from those children. I must say, you do look hot for your age.”

Lexa eyes her wife. “Oh really? For my age you say?”

Clarke bites her lip. “Well yeah, you work out and you’re in a very good shape and Lexi looks like a younger version of you, so of course some people think you two would be sisters rather than mother and daughter.”

“I am 34 and little Lex is 16.” Lexa looks around the road.

“Well yeah, but you could easily pass for 24 or something.” Clarke retorts.

Lexa laughs and shakes her head.

“I’m serious, Lexa!” Clarke shrugs.

Luna taps Lexa’s shoulder so she would turn around to take a look at her braids.

Lexa smiles at her.

“I’ll put some music on.” Clarke presses some buttons.

Five minutes later Clarke and Luna are singing on top of their lungs.

Lexi leans closer to Lexa to whisper in her ear. “They know they can’t sing, right?”

Lexa laughs at her daughter’s comment and nods.

Clarke stops singing for a while and smiles while Luna continues to sing. “Luna reminds me so much of Octavia when she was younger.”

Luna is able to convince Lexi and Lexa to sing too. They’re a bit reluctant at first though.

At the parking lot of the amusement park, Octavia taps Clarke’s window and laughs. Clearly Octavia had heard them sing the last words of a song.

Lexa gets out and whispers into Octavia’s ear. “If you tell anyone, I will deny it.”

“It’s a little late for that.” Raven grins, walking up from behind them. “We all heard.”

Lexa turns around to see that they’re all standing there, grinning and chuckling. Aden smiles at her and Lexa picks him up.

“Hey little man.” Lexa tickles him until he laughs.

“So about the rooms…” Octavia looks at the adults and the children and fishes a piece of paper out her pocket. “Lincoln and I will be sharing a room with Bellamy and Echo.” Octavia’s eyes run over the piece of paper. “Clarke and Lexa will be sharing a room with Anya and Raven.”

On that note, Clarke gave Octavia a stern look. “What about the children?”

Octavia cleared her throat. “Lizzie, Lexi, Aden, Allie, Luna and Ophelia will share a room and Jake, Ryan, Ryder and Nyko will share another room. I would have put all the boys together in one room, but I figured Aden would stick close to Allie.”

Raven slung her bag over her shoulder. “It’s all set up. Two rooms with each two beds for the adults, a room with three beds and a room with two beds for the children.”

“I don’t mind Lizzie and Lexi having their own room with some of the children, but Jake is only nine and…” Clarke began to worry.

“Clarke, chill, their rooms are in between ours, everything will be fine.” Raven patted Clarke’s shoulder.

Lexa puts Aden down so she can carry some bags. The other adults help to carry bags too.

“I got this one.” Lexi smiles while she picks Aden up and places him on her hip.

“Your brother can walk, you know.” Clarke tries to sound serious but can’t hold a chuckle back.

Allie wraps her little arms around Lizzie until Lizzie picks her up.

Jake looks at his twin siblings and pouts. Lexi walks up to Jake and crunches down carefully.

She wraps her free arm around Jake, while she holds Aden with her other arm. Jake eagerly accepts and smiles as Lexi picks him up too.

“Are you sure you can carry them both?” Clarke looks a bit concerned like she thinks Lexi would drop her brothers.

Lexa kisses her wife’s cheek. “She’s strong, she can carry them.”

Lexi nods and marches forwards while she carries her brothers.

After unpacking their bags, Clarke can’t help but notice the sad look on Jake’s face.

“What’s wrong, little man?” Clarke sits down next to her son and looks at him.

“I’m worried you don’t love me so much because I am adopted and my brother and sisters aren’t.” Jake pouts.

Clarke grabs his hands and looks at him. “I love you just as much as I love your brother and sisters, and Lexa does too.”

“But I am the middle child…” Jake looks at his mother.

“Do you know why we named you Jake?” Clarke strokes his hair.

Jake shrugs, he doesn’t know why.

“My dad was very special to me. His name was Jake. I named you after him because you are very special to me.” Clarke smiles as her son’s face lights up.

Jake wraps his arms tightly around his mother. “You’re the best, mom.”

“Don’t forget about me, little man.” Lexa opens her arms to hug her wife and their son.

“I love you both.” Jake grins.

“We love you too, Jake.” Clarke and Lexa reply in sync.

“Mommy, moma can I see the princesses?” Allie runs towards them while she’s clapping her hands in the air.

Lexa clears her throat and holds her hands up. “Attention adults and children. Prepare to go outside so we can go see the princesses.”

“Yes commander!” Lexi giggles with Luna right next to her.

Clarke chuckles and kisses her wife. “That was quite the announcement.”

“With so many adults and children here, it seemed like a good idea.” Lexa grins at her wife.

Clarke has to admit that her wife has a good point. Eight adults and ten children is quite the bunch. Other visitors seem to think so too when they’re staring at them as they walk around in the amusement park.

The boys are dressed as princes. The girls are dressed as princesses. Only Lexi and Luna had refused to dress as princesses and ended up dressing as knights instead.

After seeing the princesses and taking lots of pictures, they decided to get some dinner. Spaghetti seemed like a good idea.

Ryder and Nyko giggled when Allie accidentally dropped some spaghetti on her dress. Allie got angry because the boys giggled at her and as revenge she flung some of her spaghetti at them. Ryder and Nyko retaliated and threw some spaghetti from their plates at Allie, accidentally hitting Jake and Aden too. Jake in his turn flung some of his spaghetti which hit Ryan. When Ryan threw some of his spaghetti, Luna helped and it didn’t take long for them all to hit Lizzie, Lexi and Ophelia with spaghetti too. Aden smiled while the other children threw spaghetti at each other.

The adults stared at them for a while. Clarke was the first to say something. “Children that is not…”

Some spaghetti landed straight into Clarke’s face. The children chuckled and the adults couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oh that does it, this is war!” Clarke shouted while she prepared herself for tossing her spaghetti around.

Ten minutes later the waiters gave them angry looks while they told them to get out. Many people were staring at them. It must be a weird sight to see eighteen people with pieces of spaghetti all over them. Lexa had been reluctant to join their silly little game, but when the spaghetti kept hitting her, she had joined them.

Clarke groaned. “We are such a bad example for the children.”

“They started it tough.” Raven commented.

“Hey!” The children shouted all at once.

“We all need a shower.” Lexa grunted while they made their way back to their rooms at the hotel.

“Raven, stop bumping into me.” Clarke groans when she feels Raven’s elbow against her ribs.  

Raven and Anya had gotten in the shower with Clarke in Lexa, in the room they shared because they didn’t want to wait.

“It is ridiculous that the four of us are in this shower together.” Lexa huffs.

“It’s not like there’s something here that we haven’t seen yet.” Raven smirks.

“This is weird.” Anya grabs a towel as soon as she’s done.

Clarke and Lexa grab a towel too and hurry to get dressed.

“I’ll go check on the children.” Clarke makes her way out the room.

Lexa follows her wife. “I’ll go check on Aden and the girls, you can check on Jake on the other boys.” Lexa offers.

Clarke nods and enters the boy’s room, who apparently are having a pillow fight with feathers flying around everywhere.

Octavia walks in the boy’s room right after Clarke had walked in. “Oh my god, boys!” Octavia groans and helps Clarke to clean up the feathers.

Clarke looks at Octavia. “I believe it was your excellent idea to put them in one room, and what a good call that has been.” Clarke doesn’t hide the sarcasm in her voice.

Lexa walks into Aden’s and the girl’s room. Lizzie and Lexi are helping Aden and Allie while Luna and Ophelia are picking out pajamas for everyone. Lexa kneels down between Lizzie and Lexi and throws her arms over their shoulders.

“I’m so proud of you two.” Lexa kisses their cheeks. “I’ll take it from here girls, I think Luna and Ophelia already picked out pajamas for you two.”

Lexa helps Allie and Aden until they’re in their pajamas and tucked into their bed. She places a soft kiss onto their foreheads.

“Sweet dreams, my little ones.” Lexa walks over to Lizzie and Lexi who are sharing a bed too. “Good night, my precious angels.” Lexa kisses their foreheads too. Lastly she walks over to Ophelia and Luna. “Sleep well, girls.” Lexa places a kiss on their foreheads too.

Lexa is back in her room with Anya and Raven when Clarke walks in, groaning.

“The boys had a pillow fight and there were feathers everywhere, Octavia helped me to clean it all up.” Clarke looks tired and places herself on the bed.

Raven and Anya laugh.

Clarke shoots them a look. “Next time you two go check on the boys.”

Lexa and Anya walk out the room to go for a walk.

“I’m glad we walked into them in this place eleven years ago.” Anya’s lips curve into a small smile.

Lexa nods.

“Who would have guessed, my little sister, married and mother of five children.” Anya pats Lexa’s shoulder.

“I know, Anya. I didn’t think any of this would happen, but I’m happy it did.”

“I didn’t think any of this would happen either. Not just your part, but with my wife and my sons.” Anya shrugs.

“I am happy that you have your own little family too, Anya.” Lexa smiles at her older sister.

“Raven is sassy, but god I love that woman!” Anya throws her head back to look up the night sky.

“She might be able to outsas you.” Lexa chuckles.

“Outsas me? Nah never. Okay, maybe, but don’t tell her that.” Anya rolls her eyes.

“Your secret is safe with me, Anya.”

“You have amazing children, Lexa.”

Lexa nods. “I know, they really are amazing.”

“Lexi is literally the younger version of you. It’s creepy, but in a good way.” Anya looks at Lexa and smiles.

“I know, it is… different.” Lexa shrugs.

“I can tell that you’re worried. You’re worried that she’s too much like you and that she would get hurt. I know you, Lexa.” Anya squeezes Lexa’s hand.

Lexa wants to deny it, but she knows that her sister knows her better than that. Of course she’s worried.

“I can tell that you have a soft spot for her and for Aden too.” Anya looks at Lexa like she’s waiting for her to deny it.

“I do, but I love my other children very much too.” Lexa’s voice is husky.

“Of course you do, Lexa.”

“When I was younger, I never thought that at 34 I would have teenage daughters.” Lexa smiles a bit. “It is scary, but not in a bad way.”

“You are an amazing mother, Lexa.” Anya smiles proudly at her sister.

“It is getting late, we should get some sleep.” Lexa turns around to walk back to their room.

Anya stops her sister to hug her. “I’m glad we had some time to talk.”

Lexa nods. “We should talk more.”

Clarke and Raven are already sleeping when Lexa and Anya walk back into their room. Clarke stirs awake when Lexa slips into their bed.

“Hey you.” Clarke whispers with a smile on her face.

Lexa kisses her wife. “Hey.”

Clarke cuddles with Lexa all night. The next morning Allie and Aden are tickling them to wake up.

Lexa grabs them and tickles them back.

“I think I found breakfast.” Lexa chuckles while she pretends like she’ll eat Aden and Allie.

Clarke joins her wife. “This breakfast looks yummy!”

“No, mommy.” Allie giggles. “No, moma. Don’t eat us!”

Jakes jumps on their bed too with a smile on his face.

“More breakfast!” Clarke smiles and tickles Jake.

“You’re all disgustingly cute.” Raven groans while she gets up.

“Once you’re done eating our siblings, can we go eat some actual breakfast?” Lizzie chuckles while she walks in the room with Lexi right next to her.

Clarke and Lexa get up. They’re barely dressed when the other children and the adults are walking into their room.

Octavia kneels down to hug Allie and Aden. “Come here little munchkins.” Octavia smiles when they run into her arms.

“I remember when we used to be your little munchkins.” Lizzie smirks.

“We will go out for breakfast now, but no food fight this time, understood?” Lexa’s voice is strong and warning.

The children nod.

At the restaurant in the amusement park, the waiters eye them cautiously. They only allowed them inside after the adults kept reassuring them there would be no more food fights. Clarke and Lexa help Allie and Aden with their breakfast.

“Can we go in some of the attractions today?” Lizzie asks while she looks at her mothers.

“I suggest we split in three groups of six.” Raven offers while she finishes her breakfast.

“I’ll keep Allie and Aden close because they’re still very little.” Clarke replies. "I’ll take them to see the princesses.”

“We will join you with Ophelia.” Bellamy pitches in while he looks at his wife and their daughter.

“Okay so that makes one group.” Raven smiles.

“Luna and Lizzie will join me.” Lexi says while she nudges Lexa.

“Okay, you’ll three be in my group. We need two more in our group.” Lexa replies while she looks around.

“I’ll join your group.” Anya smiles.

“I’ll join your group too.” Octavia pitches in. “It’ll be nice to be around girls.”

Raven smirks. “Okay, it looks like Ryder, Nyko, Ryan, Jake and Lincoln are in my group.”

“I’ll keep the boys in check.” Lincoln assures.

They agree to meet up at their hotel again in the afternoon.

Luna and Lexi run towards anything that’s fast. Lexa has a chance to bond a bit more with Octavia now that they’re in the same group.

“Our daughters are picking cool attractions.” Octavia grins.

Lexa smiles while she takes pictures to capture this day forever.

Lizzie seems to spend a lot of time on her phone. Eventually Lexa gets curious and asks her daughter about it.

Lizzie blushes. “Oh um… I’m just texting some guy.”

Lexa’s face pales and Anya laughs. Anya leans close to Lexa and whispers only loud enough for Lexa to hear. “It looks like your teenagers are about to start with the whole dating and such.”

Lexa groans. She doesn’t think she’s ready for that and she struggles to accept that Lizzie and Lexi are getting older. If Lizzie is already getting close with someone, then Lexi will follow soon after her, or so Lexa thinks.

Octavia grins. “It is nice that you’re getting to know a guy.” Octavia winks. “What about you Lexi?”

Lexa nudges Octavia with her elbow and a displeased look.

Lexi scoffs and walks to the next attraction without saying a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie is about to tumble into the world of dating. Lexi doesn't seem to do the same and some problems occur. 
> 
> English isn't my first language, I wonder if that's obvious.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and Lexi suddenly aren't so close anymore. Read and find out what is happening.

Allie squeals in Clarke’s arms when she sees the princesses.

“Mommy, look!”

“Yes baby, I see.” Clarke smiles fondly at her daughter.

Clarke puts her daughter down. “Take Ophelia’s hand if you’re going to talk to the princesses.”

Ophelia reaches her hand out to Allie who eagerly grabs it, while reaching out for Aden. The three of them walk up to the princesses to talk to them. Clarke, Bellamy and Echo watch them from a little distance and take pictures.

“You have beautiful children, Clarke.” Bellamy looks at Clarke with a smile on his face.

“Your daughter is beautiful too, Bell.” Clarke smiles back.

“I must say I’m surprised you have five children.” Bellamy shrugs. “But don’t get me wrong” Bellamy lifts his hands up “I always knew you’d end up with children, I just didn’t think you’d have so many.”

Clarke chuckles. “Yeah well, to be honest I didn’t think I’d have so many either. After I had three, I ended up really wanting a fourth child and that’s when I got Aden and Allie.” Clarke smiles. “I didn’t expect to have another set of twins, but I love them so much.”

“Mommy, can we get some ice cream?” Allie runs towards her mother with a smile, like she already knows her mother will say yes.

“Sure, baby.” Clarke reaches for her hand and grasps Aden’s hand with her other hand.

Clarke chuckles when Allie and Aden end up with ice cream all over their faces. She takes a few pictures before cleaning their faces.

“Lexa is going to love these pictures.”

In the afternoon the adults and the children meet up again at the hotel, like they agreed they would. Clarke and Lexa show each other the pictures they have been taken.

“They are so adorable.” Lexa chuckles. “How much ice cream have you given them?” She looks at her wife.

“Only one, I swear!” Clarke gives her wife a kiss.

Clarke turns around to look at her oldest children. “Did you girls have fun?” Clarke shifts her eyes between Lizzie and Lexi.

Lizzie smiles widely, with her phone clenched in her hands. “Yeah mom, it was fun.”

Lexi only nods.

“Are you okay, Lexi?” Clarke gives her daughter a worried look.

“Yeah mom, just a bit tired.” Lexi gives her mother a small smile and shrugs.

Their conversation stops after that when Jake rushes towards her, telling her about all the things he did.

Later that day they’re sitting at a big table in the restaurant to eat. The children are all babbling at a rapid speed about all the fun things they did. Clarke notices that her daughter Lexi remains silent. Not that Lexi is much of a talker, she seems to get that from Lexa, but Clarke still finds it odd because she’s not _that_ silent usually. Clarke wonders if Lexi is really tired or if something else is the matter.

When Lexi catches her mother staring at her, she smiles a little and grabs her fork to eat. Lexi’s plate appears quite untouched compared to the other children’s plates.

Clarke leans closer to her wife to whisper in her ear, knowing that the others won’t be able to hear her since they’re busy talking with each other.

“Did your group eat a lot of things today?”

Lexa whispers back to her wife. “No, just a snack, why?”

“I noticed that Lexi doesn’t seem to be eating much, so I thought that perhaps she already had quite a bit to eat today. Apparently not.” Clarke shrugs, her concerns getting stronger. “She told me she’s tired.”

Lexa thinks about it for a moment. “It is possible that she is tired, we went in a lot of attractions and did many things today. Albeit she’s not one to feel tired fast.”

Clarke nods. “That’s what I thought.”

Lexa squeezes her wife’s hand to comfort her. “We’ll keep an eye on her.”

When they catch Lexi staring at their hushed whispers, they pull their attention back to their food.

“Lizzie, honey, put your phone away.” Clarke eyes her daughter who’s still texting. “Once your plate is empty, you can use your phone again.”

Lizzie doesn’t reply and continues to text like she didn’t hear what her mother told her. Her phone seems to be very interesting.

Lexa stands up and holds her hand out for Lizzie’s phone. “Your mother told you to eat first. Your phone now, please.” Lexa’s voice is calm, collected and warning.

Lizzie groans while she hands her phone to her mother. “I’m sorry, mom.”

Lexa nods and sits back down next to her wife. Sometimes she has to be a bit tough and put her foot down.

“Tomorrow is our last day here.” Raven shakes her head in disbelief.

“It has been nice.” Bellamy smiles and looks at Octavia.

“When do we have to leave?” Clarke asks nobody in specific.

“Tomorrow, right after lunch.” Octavia answers.

“We should pack tonight.” Lexa suggests.

The other adults nod. It’s a good idea. They decide to help the children pack their bags first. Once they’re done eating, they go to the children’s rooms to pack their things.

Lizzie is already putting her clothes in her bag. “Lexi and I can pack our own stuff.” Lizzie waves her hand towards the other children. “The adults can help the younger ones. You know, eight adults, eight children.”

“That’s a good idea.” Clarke smiles at her daughter.

“You two are still little munchkins.” Octavia grins, teasing them on purpose.

Lexi rolls her eyes and shrugs while she packs her things.

Lizzie is a bit more verbal than her sister. “We are teenagers, you know? We’re practically adults.”

Clarke shakes her head. “Oh, no, no you’re not. Not so fast.”

Everyone is tired when they arrive home the next day in the late afternoon.

“I have so many pictures from our children!” Clarke is looking at all the pictures she took. “I’ll make a collage so we can hang it up somewhere.”

Lexa nods. “That sounds lovely.”

Bellamy clears his throat. “We had a good time and thank you all for inviting us.” Bellamy looks at his wife and his daughter. “We will be going home now, but we will see you again soon.”

After some hugs and smiles, Bellamy leaves with his little family.

“We’ll be going home too.” Raven grabs Anya’s hand. “Boys we’re leaving.” 

Like that, they walk out to go home.

“We will be leaving too, we’re all pretty tired.” Octavia smiles weakly.

“Can I stay here with Lexi?” Luna looks at her mother.

Octavia kneels down to face her daughter. “Not tonight, my little angel.”

Clarke hugs Octavia before she leaves. Lincoln picks his children up when he catches them yawning.

Lizzie is busy texting again, after Lexa has given her phone back while they were in the car. She hasn’t stopped texting since.

Lexi grabs her bag and goes to her room without saying a word.

Lexa scoops Aden and Allie in her arms. “I will take them to bed.”

Jake is rubbing his eyes.

“Hey little man, I think you should get some sleep.” Clarke takes Jake’s bag and walks with him upstairs.

“The little twins are sleeping.” Lexa places her hands around her wife’s waist and kisses her neck.

Clarke turns around so she can look at her wife. “I think Jake is sleeping too, he was pretty tired.”

Lexa nods.

“Lizzie and Lexi are in their room too.” Clarke kisses her wife.

Lexa’s lips curve into a smile. She hoists her wife up and pushes her against the wall for a breathtaking kiss. Once she puts her wife down again, they go to their bedroom.

“That was amazing.” Clarke lets herself sink into her pillow, her chest still heaving.

Lexa wraps her arms around her wife and pulls her close enough to spoon. Shortly after that, they fall asleep.

Clarke and Lexa get up to make breakfast before the children wake up.

Lizzie and Lexi are the first to wake up and find their way to the kitchen.

“Can I go out today?” Lizzie looks at her mothers.

“Sure honey, where will you be going?” Clarke turns around to look at her daughter.

Lizzie shrugs. “Just out, with a guy I met.”

“Oh.” Clarke looks at her wife. “I see. Sure honey, but don’t be home too late, okay?”

Lizzie smiles and hugs her mothers. “I’ll be home before dinner.”

Clarke and Lexa nod.

Lexi looks up at her mothers. “I’ll be picking up Luna in a bit, to go train.”

Lexa puts plates on the table. “I’ll go with you.”

“Okay mom.” Lexi grabs a glass to drink.

Jake runs into the kitchen. “I’m going to Ryder’s and Nyko’s place to play.”

Clarke chuckles. “Well it looks like I’ll be spending my day with Aden and Allie.”

As if on cue, Aden and Allie walk into the kitchen.

Lexa helps her wife with the dishes before she leaves with Lexi. Lizzie already left, after promising her mothers that she will text them every hour to ensure them that she’s okay. Jake runs out the door to go to Ryder’s and Nyko’s place. He shrugged when his mother kept telling him not to talk to strangers. Clarke knows that Raven and Anya barely live three houses down, but she always worries.

Clarke smiles when she gets a text from Raven that reads ‘ _Chill, Jake’s here. Still in one piece_.’

Thanks to Aden and Allie, or well mostly thanks to Allie, Clarke spends her day watching Disney Movies with them.

Clarke feels relieved when it is dinner time and everyone is back home again.

“Mom there is a dance tomorrow and I want to go with my boyfriend.” Lizzie eyes her mothers, unsure of how they’ll react.

Clarke nearly chokes on her food. “…Boyfriend?”

Lexa gives her wife a glass of water.

Lizzie rolls her eyes. “Yeah, boyfriend. Anyway, there is a dance tomorrow and I want to go with him.”

Clarke looks at her wife and they communicate with their eyes. Lexa nods. “We want you home by midnight.”

Lizzie shrieks. “Awesome.” She throws one arm over Lexi’s shoulder. “Lexi can come too, my boyfriend has some friends and Lexi can date one of them or something.” Lizzie smiles at her sister.

Lexi shrugs and pulls herself away from Lizzie, so Lizzie’s arm drops from her shoulder. “No.” Lexi looks down at her food with her lips pursed.

“But you’re my sister, we’re twins.” Lizzie tries to convince her sister. “I like hanging out with you.”

Lexi shakes her head. “I do not want to dance.”

Lizzie wants to protest and say something, but Lexi is already getting up and putting her plate in the sink.

“Lizzie, honey, sometimes you and your sister like different things.” Clarke grabs Lizzie’s hand and squeezes gently. “You can’t force your sister to do the things you do.”

Lizzie groans. “Fine.”

A week later when Lizzie is still beaming about the dance and her boyfriend, her bond with Lexi seems to get weaker. The twin sisters who had always been so close suddenly act like strangers with one another.

Clarke and Lexa are concerned, especially about Lexi who locks herself up in her room a lot and barely speaks.

During a silent family movie night, the silence is quickly disturbed when Lizzie and Lexi bicker.

“I don’t know what your problem is, Lexi.” Lizzie shrugs with an annoyed look on her face.

Lexi grits her teeth. “I don’t care to hear about your boyfriend, Lizzie.”

“Are you jealous because I have a boyfriend and you don’t?”

Lexi chuckles. “I’m not jealous, Lizzie.”

Lizzie huffs. “Then what the hell is your problem, Lexi?”

Lexi clenches her jaw. “You are.”

Lizzie’s jaw drops and tears escape from her eyes.

Clarke looks sad to see her daughters like this. “Girls, please.”

“I can’t believe this…” Lizzie’s hands are visibly shaking. “My twin sister hates me.” Lizzie runs off crying.

Lexa stands up to go after Lizzie. “I’ll go talk with her.”

Clarke nods and aims her attention to Lexi.

“Jake, take Aden and Allie upstairs for a bit, okay?” Clarke looks at her son.

“Yes mommy.” Jake takes Aden’s and Allie’s hand to go upstairs with them.

Once they’re gone, Clarke taps the spot on the couch next to her, waiting for Lexi to sit down.

“What’s wrong honey?”

“Nothing mom, everything is fine.” Lexi shrugs and refuses to look her mother in the eye.

“It didn’t seem fine. Your sister is upset about the things you said to her.” Clarke reaches out for her daughter’s hand to comfort her, but Lexi pulls away.

“I didn’t mean to upset her.” Lexi shakes her head. “I’m just tired to hear about her boyfriend all the time.”

“Do you feel like her boyfriend is stealing her away from you? Because that will never happen, honey. Sometimes she’ll have a boyfriend, but she’ll always be your sister.” Clarke’s voice is soft.

Lexi stands up and mumbles “thanks.”

Clarke and Lexa talk all night about their concerns.

“Did you manage to comfort Lizzie?” Clarke leans on her side to look at her wife.

Lexa nods. “She was upset for a while.”

“I’m worried, Lexa. They never bickered like that.”

“I know you worry, Clarke. Sometimes they will not be on the same page but in the end they are family and they will always find each other again.”

“I hope their bickering will cease soon, I think it upsets them both and it also upsets the little ones.” Clarke nuzzles her head in the crook of Lexa’s neck.

The next few weeks, Lizzie and Lexi don’t seem to talk to each other at all.

“Hey, um… if you like you can go out with me today…” Lizzie pauses for a bit while she looks at Lexi. “…I could introduce you to some people. There is a cute guy and…”

“I don’t want to, Lizzie.” Lexi shakes her head.

“But Lexi, you’re not giving this a chance. I’m not saying you have to be with that cute guy, just try to go out with him, you might like him.”

Lexi shrugs. “I can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

Clarke and Lexa pick up on their conversation and are worried again.

“Lizzie, do not pry things out of your sister.” Lexa’s voice is strong. “She said no.”

“But mom, I just don’t understand why, Lexi doesn’t even give him a chance!” Lizzie crosses her arms.

Lexi clenches her jaw and balls her hands into fists. “You wouldn’t understand.”

Lizzie, as stubborn as she is doesn’t let it go. “You can’t know that.”

“Leave me alone.” Lexi’s voice is cold. She leaves the room to go to her bedroom.

Clarke takes Lizzie’s hand to talk with her.

Lexa decides to go have a word with Lexi.

When Lexa enters Lexi’s bedroom, she sees Lexi crying. Lexa sits down next to her.

Lexi wipes her tears away. “I didn’t mean to be weak.”

“You are never weak, little Lex.” Lexa hugs Lexi and whispers in her ear. “You are so, so strong.”

Lexa is silent while Lexi sobs. When Lexi stop sobbing, Lexa grabs her hands. “I know it can be hard to explain how you feel.”

Lexi nods.

“Your mother and I have noticed how much you have been struggling. I will not force you to talk about it, but if you want to you can. The offer stands.” Lexa whispers softly and stands up to walk out Lexi’s bedroom.

“Mother, wait.” Lexi stands up and grabs her mother’s wrist.

Lexa turns around and sits down with her daughter.

“I… I don’t know how to tell this.” Lexi’s lip is trembling. “I am worried that Lizzie won’t accept me…”

“Lizzie is your sister, she loves you for who you are. We all do.” Lexa looks into her daughter’s eyes.

“I don’t know how Lizzie will react when she knows that…” Lexi’s lip is trembling again and her hands shake.

Lexa holds her hands to try to soothe her. She doesn’t say anything, she waits for Lexi to do this on her own terms.

Lexi sighs deeply. “Mom I…I’m…” Lexi swallows thickly.

Lexa realizes what Lexi is trying to say and she nods.

“Can you come with me, mom?” Lexi looks at her mother. “I… I don’t want to be alone when I tell the rest.”

“Of course.” Lexa takes her daughter’s hand while she stands up.

Downstairs Lexa gather’s everyone on the couch. Lexi is shaking while she stands next to her mother.

“Lexi wants to say something.” Lexa announces.

They all stop talking and wait for Lexi to speak.

Lexi bites her lip and looks at everyone.

“I was acting weird and I shouldn’t have, but I was afraid.” Lexi looks at Lizzie and feels more at ease when Lizzie smiles at her.

Lexi looks at her mothers. Lexa nods at her, to let her know that it is okay. Clarke has always been amazed how her wife and her daughter can communicate so much even without words.

Lexi clears her throat and sighs.

“I like girls, not boys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, Lexi is a lesbian just like Lexa. Did anyone see this coming?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexi managed to tell them she like girls. Soon enough the girls celebrate their 18th birthday. They both find the ups and down of relationships.

Lizzie is quick to respond and chuckles. “Why didn’t you say so silly? I know some cute girls too.”

Lexi seems shocked. “You… you don’t mind?”

“Why would I mind? Have you seen our mothers? And auntie Raven and Anya?” Lizzie smiles at her sister.

“I know but… I am your sister, we are twins… you like boys and I like girls…” Lexi bites her lip.

“Lexi, we are not identical. Our mothers are right, sometimes we like different things. You like girls and I like boys. That’s fine.” Lizzie hugs her sister.

Clarke looks like she has seen a ghost. When she pulls herself together again, she hugs Lexi too. “I am so proud of you.”

Lexi allows her tears to flow in front of her family, just this once.

Soon enough the news reaches the rest of the family. They all accept Lexi just the way she is and hug her. Despite her mothers being together, and Raven and Anya being together, Lexi had struggled for a long time because she was too afraid to tell them, too afraid how they’d react.

Lexi agrees to go out with Lizzie. Her sister introduces her to some people and Lexi has her first girlfriend right before she turns eighteen.

 

Clarke and Lexa make big plans for the girl’s eighteen birthday, which is closing in. When the girls are out, Clarke and Lexa sit down with Raven, Anya, Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy and Echo to plan a big party.

“I can’t believe they’ll be eighteen soon.” Clarke shakes her head. Her daughters are growing up and it is difficult for her to accept that.

“The years went fast.” Lexa agrees.

“Lexi is going to freak out when she hears which gift she’s getting.” Raven grins widely.

“I must say, it is a brilliant idea.” Anya pitches in.

“We wouldn’t be able to do that without you guys.” Clarke smiles.

“I arranged the paperwork, it is all settled.” Lexa hands the paperwork to her wife. 

“I hope Lizzie will be happy with her gift too.” Clarke sighs a bit while she puts the paperwork away.

“Clarke, she’s going to love it!” Octavia grins.

“Thank you so much for pitching in, all of you.” Clarke looks around the room. “Seriously, we wouldn’t have been able to provide those gifts if you all wouldn’t have pitched in.”

“We were going to bring gifts anyway and it seemed like a much better idea to put money together for two big gifts.” Raven shrugs. “Besides we all know something big will be done once the other children turn eighteen.”

“Lizzie and Lexi are going to be so thrilled!” The excitement is crystal clear in Octavia’s voice. “Seriously, this will help them out so much for their future.”

“Jake, Aden and Allie have been making gifts for Lizzie and Lexi, it is so adorable.” Clarke beams.

“I gave Luna and Ryan some money to buy gifts.” Octavia confesses.

“That’s kind, but they don’t have to do that.” Clarke waves her hand.

Lincoln clears his throat. “It was their idea, they insisted.”

Lexa chuckles. “I bet it was Luna’s idea, she has been like a sister for Lexi.”

Octavia laughs. “You’re right, it was her idea. They’re close. I think Luna looks up to Lexi, especially when they’re training.”

“Ryder and Nyko have a gift for Lizzie and Lexi too.” Anya grins.

“I suppose I should give Ophelia some money to go buy gifts.” Bellamy chuckles. “If I don’t she’ll probably feel awkward.”

“Lexa wrote down what everyone has to do.” Clarke nudges her wife.

“Of course the commander did that.” Raven winks at Lexa.

Lexa clears her throat. “Raven and Anya will decorate the house.” Lexa gives them a look. “Octavia and Lincoln will distract the girls and the other children long enough until we text them they can come over.” Lexa pauses for Octavia and Lincoln to nod. “Bellamy and Echo will set the table.” Lexa swings her arm over her wife’s shoulder. “My wife and I will bake the birthday cakes.”

The adults agree to this plan. They only have a few days left to get all the things they need.

 

The day before Lizzie and Lexi turn eighteen, Octavia and Lincoln ask them and the other children to join them to go to the lake for a while. Not knowing what the adults are up to, Lizzie, Lexi and the other children follow Octavia and Lincoln to go to the lake. As soon as they’re gone, the remaining adults gather in Clarke’s and Lexa’s house to arrange the surprise birthday party for Lizzie and Lexi.

Raven has a bunch of stuff in her arms. “I made some decorations, it’ll look cool once they’re all set.” Anya rolls her eyes but doesn’t say anything.

Clarke nods and lets them get to decorating. She knows Lexa picked them to decorate for a reason. Of course Raven made some things, she often spends time crafting things.

Bellamy and Echo put paper plates and plastic cups on the table. Bellamy brought a variation of sodas and puts them on the table, so the children will be able to choose.

Clarke and Lexa bake a few birthday cakes. Clarke smiles at her wife when she has flour on her face. Lexa smiles back at her wife and puts some flour on her face too.

Lexa inspects the table and the decorations while Clarke decorates the birthday cakes with her artsy skills.

Lexa looks around the living room. “You sure used a lot of lights, Raven.”

Anya grins. “I told her it’s not Christmas, but there was no stopping her.”

Lexa purses her lips while she continues to look around. “Everything looks good. We are all set.”

Raven grabs her phone. “I’ll text O. The children will probably wonder why they have been at the lake without us for the last four hours.” Raven types out a quick text.

Octavia is sitting next to Lincoln, watching over the children when she feels her phone buzz. “It’s a text from Raven, she says it’s all clear.” Octavia looks at Lincoln.

Lincoln clears his throat and calls the children. Allie protests because she doesn’t want to leave yet.

“We’re going back to your mommies, they’re waiting with ice cream.” Octavia lies in an attempt to convince Allie.

Allie squeals and walks faster to get home.

Lincoln chuckles and whispers in his wife’s ear. “She is not going to like it when she finds out you lied.”

Octavia whispers back. “She won’t mind once she sees what’s really going on.”

Allie is the first to run into the house, yelling “ICE CREAM.”

Clarke and Lexa look confused at Octavia, but quickly understand why their daughter is yelling for ice cream.

When Lizzie and Lexi walk in all the adults shout “happy birthday!”

Clarke approaches her daughters. “We know it is tomorrow, but we wanted to celebrate it with the family today.”

The children who are now getting the memo hurry to collect the gifts they have for Lizzie and Lexi.

Aden, Allie and Jake give them drawings that they made.

“Aw I love it!” Lizzie hugs her siblings.

“These look great.” Lexi smiles, hugging her siblings too.

Ryder and Nyko are the next ones to approach them.

They hand them planes with remotes which they can use at the lake. 

“We made them ourselves.” Ryder and Nyko smile proudly at their work.

Lizzie and Lexi thank them with a hug.

Ophelia gives them key chains with something about friendship on them.

Ryan and Luna turn their attention to Lizzie first and gift her pencils in various colors and paintbrushes.

“Thank you, this is amazing. I’ll make sure to use these!” Lizzie hugs them tightly, happy with the gift.

As soon as Lizzie stops hugging them, they turn their attention to Lexi.

Luna grins while she hands the gift to Lexi. “You are going to like this.”

Lexi opens it and finds a new ensemble she can wear when she trains. On the back are letters that read “Little Lex.”

“I love it!” Lexi smiles at them.

Clarke and Lexa take pictures.

“Now that the children finished giving gifts, it is time for the adults.” Clarke’s eyes light up.

“The first gift is something for the both of you to share.” Lexa fishes something out her pocket. “All the adults have pitched in for your gifts, so all the gifts you will get from us are from all the adults.” Lexa clarifies.

Lexa holds up some keys.

Clarke smiles and stands next to her wife. “Did you girls see that red car parked outside?”

The girls nod and then it dawns to them. “No way!”

Lexa chuckles and hands them the keys. “Way.”

“Remember girls, the car is for you both, you’ll have to share.” Clarke figured it was best to remind them.

Raven clears her throat. “If there’s ever any work to be done with the car, you can come to my shop and I’ll arrange it for free.” Raven knows she doesn’t have to do that, but she’s their aunt and she wants to. When she married Anya, she officially became their aunt.

“Thank you!” The girls smile.

“Now girls, for your separate gifts.” Clarke looks at her daughters. “Who first?”

Lexi points at Lizzie. Clarke and Lexa already expected she might do that.

Clarke hands Lizzie an envelope. Lizzie’s eyes widen when she opens it and reads the letter that’s inside. She seems speechless for a while.

There is a check inside with a note that it is money she can use to pursue art in college. Lizzie cries happy tears and hugs her mothers. Then she also hugs Octavia, Lincoln, Raven, Anya, Bellamy and echo, knowing that the gift is from all of them.

Lexa hands Lexi some paperwork. Lexi reads it and her mouth falls open.

“This is…” Lexi is looking for her words. “Wow.”

Her gift is a property. Not just any property. It’s the place where she has been training for all those years with her mother Lexa and also a lot with Luna and Ryan.

“Your mother and I already knew you were promoted to be a trainer there.” Clarke takes Lexi’s hand. “Now the property is yours. It is yours to run, yours to decide who can be a trainer and who can train there.”

Lexi smiles. “This is perfect.”

Lexa smiles and takes Lexi’s other hand. “Your mother and I know how much you love to train people and we figured this is something you would want.”

Lexi hugs her mothers.

Lexa chuckles. “I hope you won’t fire me as a trainer.”

Lexi shakes her head. “Never.”

Lexi walks up to the other adults to properly thank them too.

Luna hugs Lexi. “This is so cool, now you own that place. You’ll still train me right?” Luna looks up at Lexi.

“Of course Luna, I’ll put you in my group to train.” Lexi decides she’ll train people around Luna’s age so she can train Luna and Ryan. “When you’re older, I will have a spot for you as a trainer.” Lexi pats Luna’s head.

Octavia nudges Clarke and Lexa. “It looks like my daughter’s future is already getting sealed too.”

Lincoln steps closer to his wife. “It sounds like a better idea than buying her a property too though.” Lincoln chuckles.

The children walk into the kitchen so they can sit at the table. Clarke and Lexa put the two biggest birthday cakes in front of Lizzie and Lexi. Each of them have eighteen candles on them.

“Make a wish.” Clarke nudges her daughters.

Lizzie and Lexi close their eyes and make a silent wish while they blow their candles out.

Lexa grabs a knife so she can cut the cakes into pieces. Clarke helps her wife by putting the pieces on the paper plates and giving them to the children.

Allie licks her lips when she gets her piece with some vanilla ice cream on the side. Clarke figured she’d give her some ice cream since a certain adult – cough Octavia – said she would be getting ice cream.

The birthday cakes are quickly devoured, thanks to the children. Lizzie and Lexi have gifts for each other as well. Lizzie gives Lexi a bracelet that says ‘Lizzie’ and shows Lexi the bracelet she’s wearing that says ‘Lexi.’ Lexi smiles and gives her sister charcoal and some canvases she can paint on.

 

The next morning when the girls turn eighteen, Clarke and Lexa still have a little gift for them because they couldn’t help themselves and they spoil their children too much.

Clarke tells Lizzie that on her next art exposition, there will be a spot for one of Lizzie’s works. Lizzie immediately talks on and on about some of her new creations and asks advice from her mother about which one she should pick for the exposition.

Lexa hands Lexi a katana and warns her to be very careful with it. Clarke wasn’t all too happy about her wife giving their daughter a katana, but at the same time she knows Lexi is careful and calculates her moves.

 

A month later when Lizzie gets her heart broken for the first time when her boyfriend cheats on her, Clarke and Lexa have to convince Lexi not to run to that guy with her katana. Lexi didn’t like how that bastard broke her sister’s heart.

Lexi hugs Lizzie and lets her cry on her shoulder. She promises her sister she will protect her as much as she can and it pains her that she can’t protect Lizzie from getting her heart broken.

Clarke decides to cheer her daughter up by taking her to a few art expositions and spend some mother/daughter time with her. During those times, Lizzie lights up again.

People respectfully greet Clarke and ask who the beautiful young lady is who’s accompanying her.

“This is my daughter, Lizzie Woods.” Clarke smiles proudly while she looks at her daughter. “She is an artist too.”

Lizzie smiles while people at the exposition ask her about the art she creates and if she can show them one of her pieces.

On the way home, Lizzie tells her mother all about it.

 

When the girls are 21, Lizzie is off to college to pursue art. Lexi spends more time in her gym to train people.

Jake talks all about how Ryder and Nyko are in his class because they skipped a grade and how bored they are because it is too easy for them, but the principal refused to let them skip more than one grade.

Clarke and Lexa spend a lot of time with Raven and Anya who talk proudly about how smart their sons are.

 

A year later when Clarke turns 40, she groans. When Raven teased her about it, she reminded Raven that she’s 40 as well. Lexa smiled and told Clarke that she’s beautiful, just like the first day she met her many years ago.

It turned out to be quite the eventful year.

Lizzie was doing well in college and managed to portray some of her art during her mother’s art expositions. When she sold her first pieces, she was beyond excited.

Jake began to date a girl with concerns from his mothers, mostly from Clarke because Jake was only fifteen after all. Clarke struggled to see her little man growing up so fast.

Clarke held Aden tight and asked him to always be her little man and not to grow up so fast. Aden had smiled at his mother, hugged her and said he would always be her son. Despite only being ten years old, Aden was wise. Aden was kind to everyone and if he found a wounded animal, he took care of them until they healed.

Allie on the other hand acted like a teenager. Clarke had rolled her eyes many times and complained to her wife how Allie was only ten and should not act like a teenager yet.

Lexi was going through a rough patch when her relationship broke into pieces. Clarke and Lexa tried their best to be there for her daughter, but Lexi closed herself off from pretty much everyone and spent every day in her gym. Clarke and Lexa knew their daughter was hurting, but Lexi walked around with a stoic look on her face and refused to talk about feelings.

The only times Clarke and Lexa saw Lexi light up was when she talked about how impressed she was with Luna and Ryan during their training sessions.

 

A few years later everyone gathered to celebrate Luna’s, Ryan’s, Ryder’s and Nyko’s eighteen birthday. They were born on the same day, so it was a very big party.

Lexi offered Luna and Ryan to be official trainers in her gym, as a birthday gift for them. Along with that, she gifted them new ensembles and to Luna she gifted a blade as a special little gift that was only for her.

It had been four years since Lexi had her heart broken and she had never shown interest in anyone else after that. Clarke and Lexa were relieved to see their daughter smile during the party and to see her smile after Luna had been thrilled about the blade she received from Lexi.

Lizzie had finished her studies and regularly had her own art expositions, just like her mother Clarke. Lizzie had a new boyfriend she had met during her studies and announced her engagement right after the party. The wedding followed shortly after. Clarke cried many happy tears and even Lexa cried a bit.

Jake left for college with Ryder and Nyko. Clarke cried the day he left and Lexa comforted her.

Clarke struggled with the fact that only Aden and Allie still lived with them. Lizzie had her own place with her husband, Jake was off to college and Lexi had her own place. Clarke had tried to convince Lexi to stay, but she really wanted her own place.

 

Clarke sat down on the couch with her wife.

“I know Lizzie and Lexi are 26 now, but it is very difficult to accept that soon they could have families of their own. Lizzie is already married, after all.” Clarke sighs.

Lexa places her hand on her wife’s knee and squeezes gently. “Time went fast.” Lexa sighs. She struggles with it too, but she doesn’t show it as much as Clarke does. Throughout the years, she has been Clarke’s anchor.

“Can you believe that we are married for twenty years already?” Clarke stares into her wife’s eyes. Her eyes look a bit older but they’re still oh so beautiful.

Lexa chuckles and places a chaste kiss on her wife’s lips.

“I worry about Lexi.” Clarke sighs and places her face in her hands.

“She is a lot like me.” Lexa takes her wife’s hands.

“I know, Lexa. That is exactly why I’m worried.”

Lexa nods. She knows. Lexi seems to be all about ‘conceal don’t feel’ much like Lexa when she was younger. It pains Lexa to know how much pain their daughter must be feeling on the inside. She knows that Clarke has an inkling about that, but she also knows that Clarke can’t imagine how much pain Lexi is hiding exactly.

Luckily Luna distracts Lexi when they’re training people together in Lexi’s gym. Lexa talks often with her wife about the times she sees Lexi and Luna training people together and how she thinks that it is good for Lexi that Luna is her friend. Lexa also talks about all the times Ryan is helping out and the fun times when they’re sparring together.

Clarke chuckles when her wife tells her about the time she teamed up with Ryan to spar against Lexi and Luna because Ryan had complained they kept kicking his ass and convinced Lexa that she could help him win because she’s the commander. Clarke chuckled even more when her wife told her she and Ryan lost because Ryan was out too fast and she didn’t manage to take down Lexi and Luna on her own.

Lexa beamed proudly about how good Lexi was and how people considered to call her the commander rather than Little Lex.

 

Octavia, Lincoln, Raven and Anya began to have movie nights with Clarke and Lexa. Octavia and Lincoln didn’t see Luna and Ryan so much anymore since they spent a lot of a time at the gym. Aside from that Ryan was often out with his friends while Luna hung out with her friends or with Lexi. Raven and Anya had an empty house because Ryder and Nyko were off to college. Clarke and Lexa did have Aden and Allie who still lived with them because they’re only fourteen, but they spent a lot of their time with friends and having sleepovers.

Octavia grabbed some popcorn and stuffed it in her mouth. “Luna is barely home at all. She’s either training people, hanging out with friends or hanging out with Lexi.”

“Speaking of which, I think she said she was going out with Lexi tonight.” Lincoln reaches out for some popcorn too.

Clarke and Lexa look at each other for a moment.

“I bet Luna practically begged Lexi to go out.” Clarke grinned.

Octavia chuckles. “That’s probably true.”

 

Lexi sighed when she hopped out the car with Luna, after following Luna’s instructions about where Luna wanted to go. Luckily it didn’t look like a crowded place.

“We can get some coffee here, Lexi.” Luna waved her hand in Lexi’s direction, waiting for Lexi to follow her.

Lexi grunted a bit but followed Luna anyway. They sat down at a little table. Luna was sitting in front of Lexi. The place had dimmed lights and some candles here and there. Lexi looked around and figured it might not be so bad. At least it was not some party where people get drunk and dance to random music. Luna ordered some coffee and talked with Lexi.

“This place is not so bad.” Lexi had to admit it, it really wasn’t bad and after taking a sip from her coffee, it turned out they have good coffee. Lexi hummed softly while she took another sip.

Luna looks up at her and smiles. “I knew you would like it.”

Lexi looks around for a bit. “It looks cozy.”

Luna nods. “Sometimes I sit here and read. It helps that their coffee is good."

“You read?” Lexi arched her eyebrows and stared at Luna.

Luna chuckles. “Yes, sometimes I read. Training people isn’t the only thing I like to do.” Luna clasps her hands around her mug.

“Reading is relaxing.” Lexa takes another sip from her coffee.

Luna hums. “Yeah, it is.”

“I am glad you dragged me out here, Luna.”

“I wouldn’t say dragged…” Luna rolls her eyes. “But I’m glad you like it.”

Lexi and Luna talked while they drank their coffee. After a while their mugs were empty.

“I’ll go order us some more.” Lexi stands up and puts her hands up for Luna to stay put.

When Lexi walks back to the table with their coffee, there is a candle on their table. Lexi thinks Luna must have taken it from another table. She sits down and smiles. Lexi likes candles and she’s quite positive Luna knows that and placed that candle there on purpose.

Lexi finds herself smiling more than she usually does while she sits there, sipping coffee and talking with Luna. During their conversation, the fact that Luna is eight years younger seems to perish.

Luna is wearing a cute red dress. When they walk outside, Luna shivers and rubs her arms. Lexi takes her leather coat off and places it over Luna's shoulders. 

"Thank you, Lexi." Luna smiles warmly at Lexi. 

"We should get in the car." Lexi nods towards her car. "I don't want you to catch a cold."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are all growing up. More adventures await them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexi and Luna are spending more time together.

“It’s only ten, how about we go watch a movie?” Luna hops in the car and looks at Lexi. “I’ll let you pick.”

Lexi chuckles. “Sure, we can go watch a movie.” Lexi starts her car and turns up the heat to make sure Luna isn’t cold.

“I should have brought a jacket.” Luna shrugs while the car slowly warms up.

“You should have.” Lexi agrees. “You can use mine tonight.” Lexi turns up the heat a bit more so Luna can relax.

“Thanks, Lexi.” Luna lets her arms slide into Lexi’s leather jacket.

Lexi parks her car when they arrive at the movie theater. It is warm inside. Lexi picks a movie. She reaches for her wallet to pay, but Luna stops her.

“I got this.”

Lexi tries to argue to pay, but Luna shakes her head and pays.

“I asked you to go to the movies with me, so I’m paying, Lexi.” Luna grabs their tickets and hands one to Lexi.

“You already let me pick the movie, Luna.” Lexi shakes her head and takes the ticket from Luna.

“I know, but I like what you picked.” Luna smiles and proceeds to get some drinks and snacks.

Luna chuckles when Lexi pays for their drinks and snacks before Luna can even reach for her wallet.

The movie isn’t playing yet when they finally sit down. “How are things going with that guy you have been seeing?” Lexi looks at Luna.

Lexi remembers all the times Luna mentioned some guy while they were training people together or when they were sparring. Apparently it’s a friend of Ryan and he had introduced his friend to Luna.

“I have met with him a few times.” Luna grabs her drink. “Ryan mostly joins us, you know how Ryan is.”

Lexi chuckles. She knows how protective Ryan acts around his sister. They’re twins after all. Luna is perfectly capable of fending for herself, but that doesn’t stop Ryan from wanting to protect her. Lexi understands that, she protects her siblings too.

“I’m not really interested though, he’s just a friend.” Luna hands a snack to Lexi.

“If anyone ever tries anything funny, remember the blade I gave you, Luna.” Lexi smiles at Luna.

Luna chuckles. “I always keep it close.” She knows Lexi is joking, or at least a bit joking. “Besides, I know you’d have my back if it would be necessary.”

“Of course.” Lexi pinches Luna cheeks.

“Hey, cut that out!” Luna punches Lexi’s arm and chuckles. “You do that all the time.”

“It’s because you’re cute.” Lexi takes her drink and pretends she doesn’t see Luna’s half-angry glare.

“You can go pinch Allie’s cheek, she’s your younger sister after all.” Luna rolls her eyes.

“I think she’s too busy retaliating.” Lexi chuckles. “She’s a wild teenager and she might kick my ass.” Lexi looks at Luna. “I wouldn’t be allowed to fight back, so it might be better not to pinch her cheek.”

“Hmm you have a point.” Luna bites her lip. “You could pinch Aden’s cheek though, he won’t do anything.”

Lexi punches Luna’s arm. “Aden is an angel, I’m not going to do that.”

“But you pinched my cheek!” Luna looks at Lexi with disbelief in her eyes.

Lexi scoffs. “You’re not exactly an angel.”

Luna grins at her. “Point taken.”

“You always fight like a badass, Luna.”

“My mother still calls me her little angel from time to time, but I’d consider myself a warrior.” Luna’s voice is low and husky.

Lexi shakes her head and decides not to comment. The movie seems to be starting anyway.

During the movie Luna leans against Lexi’s shoulder. Usually Lexi would push people away if they would invade her personal space, but with some people it is different. With her siblings she doesn’t mind and with Luna she doesn’t mind either. Lexi has known Luna since Luna was born and they have been training together for many years. Luna has a habit of leaning against Lexi when they watch a movie, it’s not something Lexi isn’t used to.

It’s midnight when the movie is done. Luna fell asleep and Lexi chuckles silently. Lexi considers her options. She could wake Luna up to let her know the movie is done or she could pick her up carefully and see if she would wake up or not. Leaving her is an option too, but probably not a good one.

Everyone else already left the movie theater when Lexi makes up her mind. She carefully places one arm behind Luna’s neck and her other arm behind Luna’s legs. All her years of training have paid off. With little effort, she lifts Luna up. Lexi wonders how tired Luna must have been. She’s sleeping peacefully.

Lexi gently places Luna in her car. When she fastens Luna’s seatbelt, Luna opens her eyes a bit, looking sheepish.

“You fell asleep, so I carried you to the car. I didn’t want to wake you up.” Lexi closes the door and walks around the car to get in the driver’s seat.

“Sorry about that, I’m a bit tired.” Luna rubs her eyes.

Lexi chuckles. “I would say more than a bit.”

“Is it okay if I text my parents that I’ll stay at your place? I mean, I don’t mean to intrude, but your place is closer.” Luna looks at Lexi and patiently holds her phone in her hand.

Lexi shrugs. “Uh yeah, sure I don’t mind.”

“We can drive to the gym together tomorrow.” Luna types out a text on her phone.

Lexi nods. “Good idea.”

 

Octavia’s phone buzzes. She’s sitting with the other adults and they’re drinking some red wine. Octavia puts her glass on the table to look at her phone.

Octavia chuckles when she reads the text. “It’s from Luna, she’ll be staying at Lexi’s place and she’s going to the gym with her tomorrow.” Octavia puts her phone away again to pick her glass up and take a sip from her red wine.

“I wonder how she bribed Lexi to stay at her place.” Clarke shakes her head and pours some more wine in her glass.

“I’m glad they get along so well.” Lincoln smiles while he allows Clarke to pour more wine in his glass.

“This is a nice adult night.” Raven looks at the other adults. “I like spending time with y’all.”

Anya lifts her glass in the air and clings it with Raven’s glass. “I agree, it is nice to spend time like this.”

“It is nice to spend time with my sister.” Lexa looks at Anya and lifts her glass up.

“It’s getting quite late, Lincoln and I will be going home, but we’ll do this again soon.” Octavia empties her glass and gets up.

Lincoln hurries to empty his glass too and follows his wife.

“Be safe on your way home.” Clarke waves her hand in Octavia’s and Lincoln’s direction.

Octavia chuckles. “Clarke, we live in the same street.”

Raven and Anya stay a little while longer and drink some more wine.

“I bet our sons already have girlfriends.” Anya pulls her wife on her lap.

Raven grins. “They probably do, I bet they have our charms.”

Clarke empties her glass. “I think Jake has a girlfriend. The last time he called me he talked a lot about a girl he met.”

“Well Clarke, maybe he’ll be your next kid to get married.” Raven gives Clarke a serious look. “Lizzie is already married, so you and Lexa might become grandmothers soon."

Lexa nearly chokes. “We are 44, we’re too young to be grandmothers.” Lexa groans.

Clarke however, is smiling. “Well to be fair, I used to think Lizzie would already have had children. She’s 26 after all and she always made it clear that she wants children.”

“Lexa, you can blame Clarke for having children so early.” Raven winks at Lexa and winces a bit when Anya punches her. “Ow, Anya!”

Clarke stares to the floor for a moment. “I didn’t exactly plan to have Lizzie and Lexi when I was only eighteen, it just happened, but I don’t regret it.” Clarke shrugs.

“Shit Clarke, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to stab you like that.” Raven gets up and hugs Clarke. “I’m really sorry.”

“It’s fine, Raven, I know.” Clarke relaxes in Raven’s embrace.

“Lizzie and Lexi are amazing, Clarke. I’m so glad I’m their aunt and we’re basically sisters since I married Anya, and I’m happy about that too. We have always been best friends, but we’re family too.” Raven pulls away from the hug and looks at Clarke.

Anya grasps her wife’s arm. “We should get going, I can use some sleep.”

Raven winks at her wife.

Anya groans. “I mean actual sleep, Raven.”

“Whatever you say, babe.” Raven smirks and grabs her coat.

Clarke and Lexa hug them before they leave.

 

Lexi parks her car and gets out. She walks around to the other side of her car to open the door for Luna. Lexi grabs Luna’s arm when she sees that Luna is barely awake. Luna leans against the car while Lexi locks her car doors.

“You look tired, Luna.”

“That must be because I am tired.” Luna chuckles.

“Here, swing your arm around me.” Lexi approaches Luna and waits for the younger girl to swing one of her arms around her.

Luna smiles and swings one arm around Lexi.

“You seem drunk and we didn’t even drink alcohol.” Lexi looks at Luna who can barely stand on her feet.

“I’m sleepy-drunk.” Luna lets out a soft chuckle.

Lexi is relieved when they reach her front door. She grabs her key and opens her door. Inside she tosses Luna some pajamas. Lexi disappears in the bathroom to slip into her own pajamas.

A few minutes later Lexi slips out her bathroom, wearing a big shirt and some shorts that stop right above her knees. Lexi waits on her couch while Luna is in her bathroom. Half an hour later, Luna walks out.

Lexi gulps when her eyes rack over Luna’s body. Luna is wearing a top and very short shorts. Lexi feels bad for looking at Luna like that, so she quickly looks away. It’s not like she can help it. Luna is a very attractive girl. Her black hair falls over her shoulders and stops halfway her back. Her blue eyes are luminous. Lexi scolds herself for wanting to look at Luna again, for wanting to stare, but it’s not like she can help it that she’s into girls. It’s only recently that Lexi has been catching herself staring at Luna from time to time. She always knew Luna was good looking, but she always saw Luna as a young girl and a friend.

Lexi regains her posture when it sinks in that Luna is wearing something that Lexi most certainly didn’t give her. Oh no, the pajamas Lexi had given Luna were a big shirt and long pajama pants.

“I know this is not the pajamas you gave me.” Luna walks closer to Lexi. “But I often sleep in a top and some shorts, so I fished these out your closet, I hope you don’t mind.” Luna sits down next to Lexi with an apologetic smile on her face.

Lexi clears her throat. “It’s fine.” Lexi stands up. “You can sleep in my bed, I’ll sleep on the couch.”

Luna chuckles and stands up. “Don’t be ridiculous, Lexi. You don’t have to sleep on the couch, you can sleep next to me.” Luna grabs Lexi’s wrist.

“My couch is comfortable.”

Lexi knows she’s lying. Not that her couch isn’t comfortable, but it isn’t ideal to sleep on it. She has a weird feeling about sleeping next to Luna while she’s not really wearing much.

Luna shakes her head. “I’m not kicking you out of your own bed, Lexi.” Luna makes her way to Lexi’s bedroom and pulls Lexi with her.

Lexi silently obeys. She thinks she’ll make sure to keep enough space between herself and the younger girl. Her bed is big enough, she can manage that.

What Lexi didn’t count on was Luna scooting closer towards her to cuddle. Luna pulls back a bit when Lexi stiffens at her touch.

Luna bites her lips. “Is it okay if we cuddle?”

Lexi scolds herself for stiffening. She has cuddled with Luna before and usually she’s rather relaxed because she’s used to have the younger girl close to her. Lexi nods.

Luna is warm and her skin feels soft. Lexi wonders if Luna has always been this warm and soft.

Lexi struggles to sleep. She scolds herself for thinking certain things because Luna is basically family. Then she reasons with her thoughts and thinks about how Luna is not actually family. Sure they always act like family, but they’re not related in any way. Lexi’s family and Luna’s family are friends. Lexi scolds herself for trying to think that it wouldn’t be bad to stare at Luna. She tells herself that Luna is off limits and that next time she’ll find an excuse to let Luna wear pajamas that aren’t so revealing. Lexi scolds herself yet again for thinking, and truthfully, hoping that Luna would stay over again at another time.

Luna is cute when she sleeps. Lexi thinks it’s adorable how the younger girl is a few inches shorter than her. From all the trainers in her gym, Luna is the youngest and the shortest. Although people shouldn’t be fooled by that because Luna is fierce and she’s the best trainer Lexi has. Lexi is the only one who can beat Luna.

Lexi adjusts her blanket to make sure Luna is covered. She closes her eyes and nearly jumps out her bed when Luna mumbles a sleepy goodnight. Lexi thought Luna was sleeping, but apparently she was wrong. Lexi mumbled a quick 'sleep well’  and closed her eyes.

 

Lexa and Ryan are already in the gym the next day when Lexi and Luna arrive.

“Hey little Lex.” Lexa walks up to her daughter and hugs her.

“Hey mom.” Lexi smiles and releases herself from the hug.

Children slowly trickle in for their training classes.

“Mom, you’ll be training the teens today.” Lexi nods her head towards a few teenagers.

Lexa nods and walks up to them. She already knew her daughter would assign her to train the teens because they respect her with her commander title.

Lexi assigns Ryan to train the youngest ones.

Luna and Lexi train the juniors together. Mostly because the juniors are the biggest group, but also because they work really well together and have been doing so for several months. The juniors vary from age ten to thirteen.

Luna had told Lexi many times that the juniors are probably the biggest group because Lexi often trains them and they’re impressed by her skills. Each time Luna said that, Lexi waved it away and said they probably like it so much because Luna trains them a lot and it was always obvious for Lexi that the juniors took a liking to Luna. Lexi has to hand it to the younger girl, she’s good with children.

Clarke walked in with Aden right before they were about to begin. Aden had been training a few times over the last few years. Lexi often noticed that her brother only seemed to defend himself during trainings and that he didn’t strike anyone.

Lexa suggests to let Aden train with the juniors, even though he’s fourteen which would mean he’d train with the teens. Clarke and Lexa worry that the teens would be too rough on him. Lexi agrees with her mothers and lets her brother train with the juniors.

When Lexi lets her group spar, she makes sure to put Aden with one of the oldest juniors and not one of the youngest, even though Aden doesn’t strike.

Luna looks up at Lexi while the juniors spar with each other. “Shouldn’t Aden be training with the teens?”

Lexi nods. “He should, but my mothers are worried that the teens would be too rough on him and I can’t blame them.”

Luna nods in understanding.

Lexi watches for a while and doesn’t want to be too soft with Aden. She looks at Luna who is about the same height as Aden. Luna is not much taller than Aden.

Lexa clears her throat and puts her hands up in the air so the juniors will stop. The juniors stop and sit down on the mats.

“Aden will spar with Luna.” Lexi gestures for Aden to stand up.

Luna nods. Before Luna can walk towards Aden, Lexi grasps her wrist and whispers “don’t attack, wait for him to strike first.” Lexi lets go of Luna’s wrists when she nods.

Aden and Luna bow respectively to each other. Luna waits for Aden to strike, but Aden doesn’t seem to make a move. He’s used to defend himself when someone strikes him.

Lexi shakes her head and thinks how innocent her younger brother is. “Aden, I want you to strike her.”

Aden hesitates for a few seconds and strikes Luna. Gently at first, but a bit rougher when Luna is defending herself with ease.

Lexi stops them after a while and calls one of the oldest juniors to spar with Aden. It seems rather easy for Aden to win.

Lexi will have a word with her mothers later. If Aden wants to continue training in her gym, she wants him to train with the teens.

Luna challenges Lexi to spar with her. She knows the children like to see them spar against each other. Of course Lexi says yes when Luna dares her. When someone challenges Lexi, she is determined to take them down.

The children gasp when Lexi grabs her katana. Luna smirks at Lexi and grabs a sword. It’s not often that the children get to see them spar like that. Usually they use sticks, like the children do.

Lexi doesn’t plan to wound Luna and she knows the younger girl doesn’t plan to wound her either. They have clean fights where they avoid to hurt each other.

Lexi calculates each move carefully to make sure Luna can block her moves on time. Her thoughts drift to last night and the top Luna was wearing. In that moment she calculates one of her moves wrong and grazes Luna’s arm. Lexi mutters to herself. ‘ _Shit_.’

Luna gasps and gets a bit rougher with her attacks. Lexi pretends like she wasn’t able to block one of Luna’s strikes, so the younger girl can graze her arm too. Lexi figures it’s only fair after she grazed Luna’s arm.

Lexa clears her throat from behind them. They stop and Lexi dismisses the juniors so they can go home. It is only in that moment that Lexi realizes that everyone else had already left.

Ryan glares angrily at Lexi and Lexi knows it is because she grazed his sister’s arm.

Lexi feels bad. It’s not like she can tell them ‘ _Oh yeah so I was thinking about that top Luna was wearing last night and I got distracted, so I calculated my move wrong and grazed her arm_.’

Luna is smiling, which confuses Lexi. Lexi isn’t sure if the younger girl is smiling because it was a nice fight or if she’s smiling because she was able to graze Lexi’s arm too.

Lexa shakes her head at the girls. “You girls should be careful with those.” Lexa points at their swords.

“You’re right mother.” Lexi puts her katana away. “I got a bit carried away.”

“I know you’re competitive, little Lex.” Lexa smiles at her daughter. “Just be careful next time.”

Lexi nods.

“It’s just a scratch.” Luna smiles and puts her sword away.

Ryan leaves to meet up with some of his friends.

Lexa leaves too to go help her wife at home with some chores.

“Looks like it’s just us.” Luna smiles while she looks around the gym.

Lexi grins and offers Luna to spar again. It’s something they do a lot when they have the gym to themselves.

Luna takes her sword and grins. “I thought you’d never ask.”

“We’ll see if you still think that once I beat you.” Lexi grabs her katana and gets ready.

“Your ass will be grass, Lexi.”

Lexi chuckles. “Bring it.”

Luna strikes first. Lexi steps behind Luna and places her katana against her throat, careful not to add pressure.

“I got you.” Lexi grins.

Her grin fades when Luna turns around and stares at her with her gorgeous blue eyes. They’re like an ocean and Lexi is quite sure she wants to drown in them. Luna smiles at her and whips her blade out, holding it against Lexi’s cheek.

“You were saying?” Luna winks at Lexi.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexi and Luna are such cuties. More cute moments between them will follow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexi talks with Luna about the bad break-up she had four years ago. The adults leave for a romantic getaway.

Lexi doesn’t want to let Luna to win so easily, she never loses a battle and she’s not planning to lose now. Lexi smiles just a bit, takes a step back, lifts her right foot up and kicks it against Luna’s chest, making the younger girl fall onto her back on the mats.

“Hey!” Luna gasps and looks up at Lexi. 

Lexi reaches her left hand out to Luna to help her get up. She eyes the younger girl while she grasps her hand to pull her up. Luna’s cheeks redden and Lexi isn’t sure if the younger girl is blushing, angry or out of breath. Lexi thinks it’s probably the heat from training. It’s not the first time Luna’s cheeks turn red while they train.

It’s easy for Lexi to pull Luna up to her feet. The moment the younger girl is standing up, Lexi lets go of her hand, avoiding unnecessary contact.

“You did well. Your flaw is thinking too fast that you would have defeated me, Luna.” Lexi’s face is stoic, but her eyes twinkle.

Luna eyes Lexi with a fierce look on her face. “I’ll get you next time.” She turns around on the ball of her foot and walks away.

Lexi chuckles and mumbles something about ‘ _keep dreaming_.’

The sun hits them the moment they step outside. Lexi grabs her sunglasses and puts them on the bridge of her nose. The black sunglasses match well with her black leather jacket, her black skinny jeans and the grey low-cut tee she’s wearing. Her brown hair falls in waves over her shoulders

Luna grabs her own sunglasses and places them smoothly in her hair. She’s wearing dark blue jeans that stop right below her knees and a baby blue blouse which brings out her blue eyes beautifully.

Lexi looks at Luna and eyes her for a while. She doesn’t know how long she’s been looking at the younger girl when she’s startled by Luna clearing her throat. Lexi quickly looks away and bites her lip.

Luna chuckles. “Lost in your thoughts?” She pokes Lexi’s arm playfully.

Lexi sighs and hopes Luna doesn’t think that she was staring at her. Obviously she was staring, but Lexi knows she shouldn’t do that. “Yeah something like that.”

Luna follows Lexi to her car. Lexi doesn’t say much while she drives Luna home. She listens to the younger girl who’s talking about their training and which things they can do next when they train the juniors. Lexi is grateful that Luna isn’t asking her why she’s so silent. 

Lexi stops when she reaches Luna’s door and waits for the younger girl to hop out of her car.

Luna places a quick kiss on Lexi’s cheek. “Thanks for bringing me home, Lexi!” She gets out of Lexi’s car and waves.

Lexi quickly waves back. When she’s sure that Luna has walked inside her house and closed the door, Lexi places a hand on her cheek, where Luna had kissed her. It’s not the first time Luna kissed her cheek, but this time it felt different for Lexi. Her cheek is burning and it isn’t from the sun. For a moment she wishes her lips would burn like that.

Lexi clenches her jaw and tells herself she has to stop thinking those things. For god sakes, it is Luna. The girl she has known from the first day Luna was born, the girl she helped to braid her hair, the girl she trained before Luna became a trainer too. The girl she often carried around and kept an eye on. Luna is her friend and their friendship has felt like they’re sisters.

Lexi drives to her own house and walks to her bathroom to splash some cold water into her face, thinking that might cool her down. She looks at herself in her mirror. Water drips down her tee, making her shiver. Lexi undresses and hops in her shower, hoping to clear her mind. She stands there for what feels like an hour. Lexi turns her shower off and grabs her towel while she steps out the shower. She picks out some shorts, a navy green top and slippers. It is warm after all. Instead of using her car, she goes for a walk.

Lexi passes some men who whistle at her. Her outfit shows her figure really well. She’s tanned. Her legs are long and smooth. The muscles in her arms are showing. Lexi glares angrily at the men who whistle at her. It’s unsettling for her and she doesn’t appreciate it, she considers it to be rude and not some compliment some claim it to be. Some of the men look like they’re barely eighteen. When some girls whistle too, Lexi decides to walk faster to get away. Her thoughts drift to that place Luna took her once, with the dimmed lights, candles and amazing coffee.

It takes Lexi a while to get there, but at least she’ll be at a quiet place with good coffee where she can relax. Lexi freezes the second she walks in. She did not expect Luna to be there. The younger girl is sitting at a table, with a mug of coffee in front of her and a book in her hand.

Lexi thinks for a moment and turns around, planning to make herself some coffee once she’s home again. Luna hadn’t seen her so it isn’t too late to walk out.

“Hey, Lexi!” Luna’s voice rings through the air, right after Lexi had turned around.

Lexi silently curses under her breath. She turns around again and walks inside up to Luna’s table. It would be weird if she would leave.

Luna smiles at her and puts her book down.

Lexi points at the chair in front of Luna. “May I?”

“Of course, sit.” Luna waves her hand at the chair and Lexi swears her eyes light up.

Lexi sips the coffee she just ordered. “I decided to go for a walk and ended up here.” For some reason Lexi felt like she had to clarify that so the younger girl wouldn’t think she is following her around or something, even though that makes no sense.

“I just got here five minutes before you arrived.” Luna takes her coffee and sips it.

“You were reading.” Lexi points her finger at Luna’s book.

“Oh yeah, I was.” Luna smiles warmly. “I wanted to relax for a while, so I figured I should come here and read while I drink some coffee. The coffee here is amazing.”

“I agree, the coffee is good.” Lexi takes another sip from her coffee and hums. “What were you reading, Luna?”

“I was reading some poetry.”

Lexi’s interest is peeked and she continues to talk with Luna for a while. They share many similar interests. When Lexi is silent, Luna always knows how to strike up a conversation and she also knows when Lexi appreciates some silence.

Luna recites some poetry and it makes Lexi melt.

Lexi feels certain things she hasn’t felt in four years, not since the break-up she went through. No, not since then… That particular day haunts her. Lexi never told anyone what happened. All they know is what Lexi told them, and all she told them was that her girlfriend had broken up with her on that day four years ago. Lexi had kept her mouth shut about details and never opened her heart like that for anyone ever again.

Lexi thinks about her sister Lizzie, and Lizzie’s first broken heart. She remembers how hurt Lizzie had been for a while and how angry that made her. Lexi also remembers how her sister learned to love again and is now happily married. Perhaps someday Lexi can learn that too, but she’s not sure if or when she’ll be ready for that.

Luna holds her hand against her closed book and looks at Lexi. “And so being young and dipped in folly, I fell in love with melancholy.” Luna whispers, pronouncing every word with care.

Lexi finds it attractive to hear the younger girl reciting poetry to her. “I take it you like Edgar Allan Poe.” Lexi’s green eyes meet Luna’s blue eyes.

Luna hums and nods.

Lexi clears her throat with some hesitation. Her voice barely a whisper when she recites “all I loved, I loved alone.” Lexi’s voice is laced with pain.

The moment is gone when Lexi gets a text from her mothers, asking her to stop by at their place. Luna joins her while she walks to visit her mothers. From the corner of her eyes, Lexi sees that Luna is staring at her, probably wondering about the pain Lexi is feeling. Over the years, Lexi has noticed that sometimes the younger girl had been able to read her, which scared Lexi and brought her at ease at the same time.

 

The adults are gathered in Clarke’s and Lexa’s house. Lexi and Luna sit down on the couch.

Clarke clears her throat. “We will be going on a trip with the adults for a few days.”

“That’s nice, mom.” Lexi smiles weakly at her mother.

Lexa holds her wife in her arms. “We are going on a trip without the children.”

Slowly it sinks in for Lexi what her mothers are saying.

Clarke looks at her daughter. “So we want to ask you to watch Aden and Allie for those days. They’re only fourteen so they shouldn’t stay home alone.”

“Ryan will be staying over at a friend.” Octavia looks at her daughter. “Look, Luna, I know you’re both eighteen, but I don’t like to leave you home alone. I asked Lexi’s parents if you can stay here with Lexi, Aden and Allie and they said yes.”

Luna smiles at her mother. “Sure, that’s cool.”

Lexi shrugs. “Fine, when do you leave?” She looks up at her mothers for an answer.

“Tonight.”

Lexi shakes her head. Her mothers are unbelievable. They’re leaving for a few days, tonight, and they told her on such a short notice. Lexi thinks they did that on purpose so she would say yes

 

Allie is in a bad mood when she tries to go out at midnight and Lexi stops her.

“Our mothers aren’t home, you can let me go.” Allie crosses her arms and gives her sister an angry look.

“No, Allie. You are fourteen. It is midnight and you are not going out this late.” Lexi’s voice doesn’t waver and she’s not planning to give in to Allie’s tantrum.

Lexi is responsible to watch over her younger sister and her brother. She knows Allie isn’t allowed to go out so late. Lexi recalls the time where her mothers had told her Allie had slipped out of the house without their permission and how she returned back home, drunk. There is no way Lexi would let that happen on her watch.

Luna gently places a hand on Allie’s shoulder. “Perhaps you should go to your room.” Luna’s voice is a soft whisper.

Allie shifts her eyes between Lexi and Luna. “Who are you two, my mothers?” Allie rolls her eyes. “Besides, Luna is only four years older than me!”

Lexi is not giving her sister an inch. “Allie, be respectful.”

“You are treating me like a child!” Allie shouts and puts her hands on her hips.

“You are acting like one.” Lexi’s voice is strong.

Allie walks away, frustrated.

“I’ll go talk to her.” Aden smiles and follows his sister up the stairs.

“I’m sorry, Lexi. I shouldn’t have stepped in, it isn’t my place.” Luna places her hand atop Lexi’s shoulder and gives her a gently squeeze.

“No need to worry, Luna.” Lexi’s lips curve into a small smile. She gestures for the younger girl to sit on the couch next to her.

 

“This place looks great!” Raven drags her bags out her car and follows the other adults inside.

“It is nice to have a vacation for a while.” Clarke smiles and carries her bag. “Don’t get me wrong, I love our children, but it is nice to get away for a while, just us adults.”

Lexa tosses one arm over her wife’s shoulder and sighs softly. “It sure is.”

“Oh and no worries, this time we each have our own rooms, as couples.” Octavia grins. “No awkward sharing this time!”

“It’s really late, we should get some sleep and we can do things tomorrow.” Clarke suggests. 

The other adults nod. The clock just struck midnight and they’re too tired to sit down and drink wine or something.

Clarke and Lexa arrive in their room. The bed is big, in the shape of a heart and has rose petals on it. Thank god they have their own room.

“I love this romantic getaway.” Clarke looks around the room with an approving look on her face.

Lexa nods. It’s great.

Clarke opens her first bag and Lexa chuckles when she sees that it is packed with lingerie.

Clarke turns around, kisses her wife and traces her finger over her wife’s arm. “Which one would you like me to wear?”

Lexa kisses her wife back. “You don’t have to wear anything, Clarke.”

Clarke cups her wife’s cheeks and kisses her again. This time she opens her mouth slowly and lets her tongue explore her wife’s lips, meeting her tongue when Lexa opens her mouth to allow access. Their kiss is soft and slow and first, but becomes more heated.

Lexa grasps the hem of Clarke’s shirt and lifts it over Clarke’s head, tossing it on the floor.

Clarke chuckles and takes her wife’s shirt off.

Their pants follow shortly after that, leaving them both in their underwear.

Lexa places her hands on her wife’s legs and picks her up, eagerly kissing her while Clarke wraps her legs around Lexa’s waist. Lexa walks to the edge of their bed and carefully let’s her wife fall onto the matrass.

Clarke grabs her wife’s wrists and pulls to let Lexa fall on top of her. She rolls her wife on her back so she can be on top instead. Clarke kisses her wife’s sharp jawline and moves on to kiss her neck, eliciting a soft moan from Lexa. Clarke cups her wife’s breasts with her hands, feeling the lacy fabric of Lexa’s bra.

Lexa places her hands on her wife’s back and unclasps her bra, sliding her hands up and down Clarke’s bare back.

Clarke sits up and gestures for her wife to sit up too, to unclasp her bra.

Lexa drinks in the sight of her wife. Her eyes dart from Clarke’s eyes, to her lips, to her perky nipples. “You are breathtaking, Clarke.”

Clarke smiles. Her soft lips meet her wife’s lips. The taste of the cherry dessert they ate earlier still lingers in their mouth.

Lexa slides her wife’s panties down. Clarke follows suit. Three hours later they’re naked, exhausted and smiling at each other.

Clarke places her head on top of her wife’s chest, peacefully falling asleep while Lexa strokes her hair. It doesn’t take long before they both drift off to sleep.

 

“Can you braid my hair, Lexi?” Luna sits down on the couch next to Lexi.

Lexi nods and slides her fingers into Luna’s soft hair. She has braided the younger girl’s hair so many times, she would probably be able to braid it with her eyes closed.

“I told Ryan I’m not interested in his friend who wanted to date me.” Luna clears her throat. She sits still so Lexi can braid her hair properly.

Lexi listens to the younger girl while braiding her hair. Luna tells her about how obnoxious Ryan’s friend is and how she’s not interested into dating a child.

“I’m into older people, but I don’t think Ryan gets that.” Luna huffs.

Lexi feels her heart sink a little. Luna said ‘people’ not ‘guys.’ Lexi wonders what that means or if she’s simply reading too much into this. Perhaps Luna said it out of respect or something, Lexi isn’t sure. Over all the years, Lexi has never seen Luna with anyone. The younger girl never mentioned a relationship.

Lexi taps Luna’s shoulder to let her know she’s done braiding her hair.

Luna turns around and looks at Lexi. “I hope one day Ryan will understand, some things are difficult.” Luna smiles weakly.

Lexi nods. “I know what you mean. The break-up I went through four years ago was tough and I didn’t tell anyone.” Lexi bites her lips nervously.

Luna reaches for Lexi’s hands. “Do you want to tell me what happened?”

Lexi sighs deeply. She never told anyone, where would she even begin? For some reason she feels herself wanting to share this with Luna. Lexi looks up at the younger girl. Her eyes are gentle and caring.

Luna pulls Lexi into a hug and whispers in her ear “it’s okay.”

Lexi takes a deep breath and talks.

“Four years ago my girlfriend broke up with me. We had been together for a few years and I swore I would do everything I could to make her happy. The last months of our relationship weren’t great and I blamed myself. I tried to surprise her more with romantic gestures, but no matter what I did, she smiled lesser and grew more distant. We began to argue on a regular basis. The day she broke up with me… she… she.” Lexi bites her lip to hold her tears back. Luna is caressing her back, helping her relax.

“She told me she had been seeing someone else. She said she met a guy and that they had gotten together a few times. I was speechless. Never did I think she would cheat on me. I thought that was the worst part, but it wasn’t. She told me she found out she was pregnant with his child and that they were going to get married. I was shocked. When I thought she couldn’t hurt me more than that, she told me she never really loved me and that she never wanted to hear from me ever again. After that day I never saw her again.” Lexi can’t hold her tears back any longer. Tears roll over her cheeks. Four tears become eight, until she can’t stop. All those years she had kept this to herself and now she told Luna.

Luna held Lexi while she sobbed on the younger’s girl shoulder. When Lexi was done sobbing, Luna caressed her thumbs across Lexi’s cheeks, drying her eyes.

Luna cups Lexi’s cheek and looks at her. “I’m sorry that you went through all of that, Lexi. She never deserved you.”

Lexi takes Luna’s hands in her own. “Thank you, Luna. Thank you for listening, for being here.”

Luna presses a kiss against Lexi’s forehead. “Always.” It’s a silent promise.

Lexi lifts Luna’s chin up and leans in a bit closer. “Don’t tell anyone, okay?” Lexi knows Luna wouldn’t do that, but she needs to hear her say it. Her lips are trembling.

Luna shakes her head. “I would never.” Luna isn’t one to go behind Lexi’s back.

It is 4am when Lexi walks into her bedroom, or well, her old bedroom. It feels weird for her not to sleep in her own house. Aden and Allie were peacefully sleeping when she checked their rooms. Lexi allows Luna to sleep with her in her bed. She wants the contact, she needs to be close to someone and Luna is a good person to be close with.

They put on baggy shirts and crawl into Lexi’s bed. Lexi holds Luna in her arms. While Luna falls asleep, cute sleepy noises drift through the air. Lexi smiles and kisses the younger girl’s shoulder.

Lexi knows she has a soft spot for Luna. Deep down she always had a soft spot for her, often hanging out together and having fun. Lexi felt like that soft spot had grown and she knows she’s in trouble. It scares her how Luna manages to find a special place in her heart without even trying.

Lexi shuts her eyes and promises herself not to make a move on Luna. No matter how she feels, she has to keep those feelings at bay. If she would try anything, it would mean that she would admit she feels something and if she tries anything, she might lose Luna and there is no way Lexi can let that happen. She can’t lose Luna. It would be selfish to make a move on Luna and she can’t be selfish with the younger girl.

Lexi has to ignore what she feels. There is no way Luna can ever be hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to write the part with Clarke and Lexa in their bedroom was awkward. I couldn't stop chuckling. It would be too awkward for me to write smut. Hopefully it's not too disappointing. 
> 
> Poor Lexi with all the pain she carries inside.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa has a surprise for Clarke. Meanwhile Lexi and Luna are being cuties.

Clarke opens her eyes. Lexa is already awake and staring at her.

“Mhm, good morning.” Clarke hums softly while her eyes adjust to the light that’s breaking through the windows.

“Good morning, Clarke.” Lexa smiles and leans on her side, propping one hand under her head.

“When do we meet with the rest for breakfast?”

Lexa rolls around to look at her watch that’s on the night stand next to the bed. “In an hour.”

Clarke smiles like she’s up to something. “Then we still have some time.” Clarke grabs her wife’s neck and brings their bodies together.

Lexa kisses her wife, not minding her morning breath. It would be bad if she would complain about that now, after all the years they have been together. Twenty long years of marriage, yet nowhere near long enough.

 

“Finally decided to show up for breakfast, eh?” Raven grins, sitting at the table with the other adults when Clarke and Lexa walk in.

“We’re only five minutes late.” Clarke groans and takes a seat.

“Lexa isn’t usually late.” Anya looks at her sister with a grin on her face.

“It isn’t my fault.” Lexa sits down next to her wife.

“Thank you for the support.” Clarke rolls her eyes at her wife.

Lexa chuckles. She won’t take her words back. It really was Clarke’s fault. She said they still had time, even after Lexa told her they would be late.

Octavia grabs the menu card and reads it aloud. “Let’s see…” Her eyes run over the menu card for a while. “Okay so, they have toast, pancakes, eggs, sandwiches, croissants and oatmeal.”

“How about we each order something else and share?” Raven looks at the other adults like she just came up with a genius idea.

“Sounds good for me.” Anya grabs her wife’s seat to pull her closer, resulting in Raven nearly falling onto the floor.

 

It’s a bit messy when they’re sharing their breakfast, moving their forks onto each other’s plates. Lexa grumbles when Anya steals the last pancake from her plate. Clarke chuckles and offers Lexa one of her eggs.

The orange juice tastes like it is freshly squeezed.

Clarke leans back when she’s done. “It is nice to have breakfast like this.”

Lexa nods. “We should do this more.”

“I told y’all it was a good idea to arrange this getaway.” Raven smirks proudly.

Anya kisses her. “It sure is, babe.”

Lincoln drinks the last bit of his orange juice. “They have a pool here.”

Octavia shrieks. “We should go for a swim!”

 

In the water they feel young again. Raven suggested to play a game. It’s a game where one person allows another to sit on their shoulders. Then someone else does the same with another person. The ones sitting on the shoulders then have to try to push the other person into the water. They decide they will take turns.

Lexa lets Clarke sit on top of her shoulders. Lincoln hoists Octavia up his shoulders like she weighs nothing. Clarke tries to push Octavia into the water, but damn Octavia is stronger than she thought. In less than a minute, Octavia pushes Clarke into the water.

Raven wants to have a go against Octavia and climbs on Anya’s shoulders. Octavia shrieks victory when Raven falls into the water.

“I want to push my sister into the water.” Anya looks at Lexa.

Raven waits for Anya to sit on her shoulders. Lincoln offers Lexa to sit on his shoulders. Octavia and Clarke tease them by splashing water at them. When Anya and Lexa fall into the water at the same time, Octavia and Clarke can’t help but laugh.

 

Lexi wakes up with one of Luna’s hands in her face. The younger girl must have moved while she was sleeping, she’s on her back now instead of on her side. Lexi carefully takes Luna’s hand and places it next to her. The younger girl has a lock of her hair in front of her face. Lexi reaches out to Luna and tucks the lock of hair behind her ear.

Luna’s chest is slowly moving up and down. Lexi can’t get over how cute and peaceful the younger girl looks. She resists the urge to caress Luna’s cheek. Lexi wants to get up so she can fix up some breakfast. Before she can get up, Luna stirs, rolls to her side and places her arms around Lexi.

Lexi looks at Luna who still has her eyes closed. Heat radiates from her body while she wiggles herself free from Luna’s grip. Lexi’s cheeks turn scarlet when Luna opens her eyes and teasingly pulls Lexi on top of herself.

Lexi growls lowly and gets up. “I will go make some breakfast. See you downstairs in a bit?”

Luna tosses a pillow in Lexi’s direction. Lexi catches it, thanking her well-trained reflexes and tosses it back at Luna, hitting the younger girl right in her face. Serves her well.

Lexi chuckles while she makes her way downstairs to prepare breakfast. Aden is in the kitchen, stirring into a pan.

“Oh hi, you’re up.” Lexi smiles at her younger brother and ruffles her hand through his hair.

“I’m making breakfast.” Aden flashes Lexi a smile.

“I can see that.” Lexi takes a few plates and puts them on the table.

Allie walks in, wearing a little black dress. Make-up painted on her face.

This is one those moments where Lexi wonders if her younger sister knows that she’s only fourteen.

“I’m going out today.” Allie opens the refrigerator, looking for some milk.

Lexi sighs. Of course Allie plans to go out. “Be home tonight at 8.”

Allie rolls her eyes. “9?”

“I said 8, but if you want it can be 7.”

“Ugh you sound exactly like mom!” Allie nearly breaks her glass when she puts it on the table with some force. “Fine, I’ll be home at 8.”

Luna walks in and smirks at Lexi, who is exactly like her mother Lexa, only younger.

“What the fuck are you smirking at?” Allie glares at Luna.

“Language, Allie.” Lexi warns.

Luna ignores Allie and takes a seat at the table. “Breakfast smells yummy.”

“I made it!” Aden beams. He takes the pan and walks to the table to put it on the plates.

Lexi helps him so he wouldn’t burn his hands.

Luna takes a bite from her toast and eggs. “This is good, Aden.”

When they’re done eating, Allie leaves to go out. Luna goes upstairs to go take a shower. Lexi helps Aden to do the dishes.

“I like Luna, she’s nice.” Aden looks at his sister. He holds a towel in his hand.

Lexi nods. “I like her too.” Her lips curve into a smile when she thinks about how much she really likes Luna.

Aden leans closer and whispers into her ears. “I think she likes you too.”

Lexi clenches her jaw and says nothing. She’s taken aback by Aden’s comment. Is Aden assuming something? Can Aden tell she like likes Luna? What does Aden mean by ‘ _I think she likes you too’_? Sure Luna likes her, as a friend, family almost. That’s probably what Aden was talking about.

The dishes are done when Luna is back downstairs, a towel draped over her shoulders. Her hair is damp.

Luna makes her way up to Lexi and hugs her. “Can you braid my hair?”

“Sure, Luna.” Lexi taps Luna’s shoulder to let her know she should let her go.

“I can do yours once you’re done with mine?” Luna suggests. Sometimes she braids Lexi’s hair.

Lexi nods.

Lexi grabs her bag right after Luna is done braiding her hair. “Allie is out, we can go to the gym with Aden.”

“I’ll text Ryan.”

 

Lexi clears her throat. Ryan and Luna are standing next to her. The children they train are sitting on the mats. Lexi thinks for a moment. Her mother is on vacation so she won’t be training anyone for a few days. Another trainer she has called in sick. It looks like it’s just Luna, Ryan and her today, but they’ll manage.

“Ryan, you’ll be training the youngest group.”

Ryan groans and mumbles a silent “not again.” He gestures for the youngest ones to stand up and follow him further onto the mats, to the left side.

The teens are a small group of six today. The juniors however are a group of fourteen children. There is no way Lexi would assign only one trainer to train fourteen children. Usually once a group counts ten children or more, Lexi assigns two trainers for said group, but today she doesn’t have enough trainers for that.

“The juniors and the teens will train together today.”

Lexi thinks it is best to let them train together. She’ll train them with Luna. Training twenty children together seems better than having one of them train six while the other trains fourteen. Lexi will make sure to pick wisely when she divides them to spar.

The youngest juniors who are barely ten years old look at the teens like the teenagers would destroy them. 

Lexi reminds the teenagers not to be too rough with the juniors. Lexi wants them to be strong and disciplined, but she’s not ruthless. She doesn’t want to risk the juniors going home with bleeding noses. They’re not warriors, they’re children and there are limits.

Luna gives each child a stick. When each child has one, she hands Lexi one too and grabs one for herself.

Lexi’s gym is different from other gyms. The things she and her trainers teach the children are a mix of various fighting sports. Some juniors have a yellow belt, while other juniors have an orange belt. The teens have green belts.

“Today the juniors will have a chance to get either an orange belt or a green belt. The teens will have a chance to get a blue belt.” Lexi’s voice is loud and powerful, her posture similar to a warrior.

“Striking your opponent three times equals winning.” Lexi looks at Luna and smirks for her next idea. “If anyone dares to challenge either Luna or myself and manages to strike us once, you win.”

Luna steps onto the mats and clears her throat. “Remember, striking someone’s face is not allowed and will get you benched.”

The children nod and divide themselves into groups. Lexi lets them sit in a circle while the first two get up to spar against each other. Lexi allows each child to pick three others they will spar with, one at a time. Thus giving them three chances to get their next belt.

Lexi chuckles when one of the juniors, who just turned ten a few days ago and recently joined the junior group, challenges Luna. On top of that the boy is small and little. He’s barely half Luna’s size. Lexi remembers how she asked his parents to prove that he turned ten, because he looks like he’s six.

“Be careful with him, Luna.” Lexi whispers it into Luna’s ear before she can approach the child.

Luna nods. She smiles quickly at the child, gets in position to fight and waits for the child to make the first move.

The boy is smart and aims for Luna’s legs. Lexi winks at Luna, the younger girl takes it as a sign to let the child strike her.

The other children clap their hands and cheer when the boy jumps up and down after he strikes Luna. Lexi hands the boy an orange belt.

Luna tosses her towel over her shoulder when the training is done. The children have left. “They did well today.”

Lexi nods and grabs her towel.

“Want to go get some drinks, Lexi?”

“Yeah sure, why not.” Lexi walks towards the exit. “Aden, we’re going to get some drinks.” Lexi gestures for her younger brother to follow her.

They go to a small place, close to the gym.

Lexi can’t help but notice how Aden glances between her and Luna with a smile on his face. Lexi shakes her head, but says nothing.

“I hope our parents are having fun.” Luna’s voice breaks the silence.

“I think they really needed to get away for a while.” Lexi picks up her glass to drink.

 

Clarke gets out the pool, but is quickly pushed in it again by Octavia. Raven smirks and pushes Octavia in the pool. It doesn’t take long for the adults to push each other in the pool, get out and push each other in it again.

Lexa gets out and extends one hand to her wife to help her out of the pool, which Clarke gladly accepts. Lexa kisses her wife. “Want to sneak away for a while?”

“Mhm, yes.”

Lexa offers her wife a towel and grabs her wrist to sneak away while the other adults are splashing water at each other in the pool.

“Where are we going, Lexa?”

“The hotel has a little patio with a few tables. We can sit there and drink some wine. It will be nice, Clarke.”

Clarke hums while she follows her wife.

The patio only has four little tables. One still happens to be available. Clarke knits her eyebrows. It can’t be a coincidence that only one table isn’t taken yet, can it?

Lexa looks at her wife like she just read her mind. “I may have bribed one of the waiters.” Lexa chuckles while pulling out the closest chair for her wife to sit.

Clarke lets out a raspy laugh. “Of course you did.”

A waiter walks up to their table. “Can I get you ladies anything?”

The waiter is wearing a suit. Black pants, a white buttoned up shirt and a black jacket. It isn’t tailored perfectly. Clarke looks at him and stifles a laugh when she thinks about how the waiter reminds her of penguins.

“Your finest red wine, please.” Lexa smiles politely at the waiter.

The waiter writes it on his notepad and walks away.

Lexa looks at her wife. “What was that about?”

“What do you mean, Lexa?”

“I am talking about the face you made while you were looking at the waiter, Clarke.” Lexa looks confused.

“Oh that, well I was thinking about how he looks like a penguin, you know with his suit.”

Lexa laughs. “You are unbelievable, Clarke.”

Clarke winks at her wife.

The waiter walks back to their table with a bottle of red wine. Lexa gestures the waiter to lean closer and whispers something in his ear that Clarke can’t hear.

Clarke cocks her eyebrow.

When the waiter leaves, Lexa says nothing. She pours some wine for her wife and for herself.

Their bottle of wine is empty when the waiter returns with a dessert. Clarke figures that might have been why her wife had whispered something in the waiter’s ear. It’s a piece of pie and it has some candles on it. There is a small piece of chocolate on top it with a number on it. Clarke looks at it. It has the number ‘20’ on it. Lexa thanks the waiter and slips him some money before he leaves.

Lexa stands up and kneels down next to her wife. She takes one of Clarke’s hands and clears her throat. Green eyes meeting blue.

“Clarke, we have been married for twenty years. Twenty amazing years, mind you.” Lexa puts one of her hands in her right pocket and takes out a small box. “I cannot imagine my life without you.” Lexa opens the small box. “Clarke, will you do me the honor of marrying me again?”

Tears stream down Clarke’s cheeks. “Yes, Lexa, yes. A thousand times yes.”

Lexa takes the ring from the small box and slips it on her wife’s finger. It’s a golden ring with a small diamond.

“Octavia, Raven, Anya and Lincoln knew about this, didn’t they?” Clarke looks at her wife. “And that is why we are here, isn’t it?”

Lexa nods. The other adults knew Lexa was going to propose to Clarke again. They helped her to arrange everything.

 

A few days later Clarke and Lexa arrive back at their house with Raven, Anya, Octavia and Lincoln.

Lizzie is sitting on the couch.

Lexi approaches her mothers. “Lizzie said she has some news to share.”

Clarke looks at her daughters. “Lizzie, are you alright?”

“I’m fine, mom.” Lizzie smiles.

Aden, Allie and Luna are sitting on the couch next to Lizzie. Lexi sits down too and the other adults follow suit.

Lizzie stands up to face them all. “I’m pregnant, four months far.”

Clarke hugs her daughter. “Oh honey, I’m so happy to hear that!”

Everyone stands up to hug Lizzie.

 

Clarke and Lexa renew their vows when they get married again. It’s a beautiful day and everything seems perfect. Lizzie’s pregnancy is going well, all is good. Until Clarke gets a phone call and hears her mother has passed away. She never had much contact with her mother, but it was the only parent Clarke had left. The funeral is silent, rain pours out the sky. Clarke feels like the sky is crying with her. Her mother had passed away while she was sleeping, so at least she went without pain. She was 70 years old. Clarke was the only who cried for her death. Although her children mourned too, they barely knew their grandmother at all.

When Lizzie was seven months pregnant, Clarke got a call from the hospital. Immediately Clarke rushed to the hospital with her wife. The other adults followed suit. Aden and Allie as well.

Clarke grabbed the first doctor she saw, asking about her daughter. The doctor polity told them where to go. Lizzie’s baby was born premature. The doctor told Clarke that only she and her wife are allowed to go into their daughter’s room. The others would have to wait outside, so they wouldn’t be too overwhelming.

Clarke and Lexa walk into the room at the hospital, expecting the worst. Their daughter Lizzie is holding a tiny baby. Tears run over her cheeks.

“Hey honey.” Clarke approaches her daughter.

“It’s a girl. She is born too early, but the doctors told me she is perfectly healthy.” Lizzie carefully holds her daughter.

Clarke and Lexa gently sit down on the sides of her bed to look at their granddaughter.

“Lizzie, she is absolutely beautiful.” Clarke cries.

“She looks like an angel.” Lexa’s eyes prick with tears.

Lizzie’s husband was sitting in a chair across the room and stands up to stand next to the bed.

Lizzie looks at her mothers. “We decided to call her Abby.”

Clarke cries even more. “You named her after… after my mother… after your grandmother?”

“Yes, mom. I know how much this means for you.” Lizzie smiles at her mother.

One by one, the other adults walk into the room to see Lizzie’s daughter.

Lexi smiles at her sister. “She’s perfect, you did well, Lizzie.”

 

Luna meets up with Lexi at the place with the dimmed lights, the candles and the amazing coffee. She looks up at the sign outside. Apparently it’s called ‘ _polis_.’ Luna decides to keep that in mind for the next time she asks Lexi to meet up there. It would be a lost easier to text her if she wants to meet up at polis, rather than if she wants to meet up at that place with the dimmed lights, the candles and amazing coffee.

Lexi walks in when Luna is already sitting at a table with two mugs of coffee. Lexi smiles at her and gives her a quick hug.

“Hello, Luna.”

“Hi, Lexi, glad you could make it.”

“Of course, Luna, anytime.” Lexi takes the seat in front of the younger girl. “I see you already ordered for me.”

There is a book on the table, right in front of Luna.

“Are you going to recite poetry to me again, Luna?”

“Well it depends… would you like me to?” Luna winks at Lexi with a smile on her face.

Luna is wearing ripped jeans and a black tank top. She looks cute.

Lexi sips her coffee and listens while Luna recites poetry to her. She wonders if the younger girl is reciting it to her or for her. One day she hopes to recite some poetry for Luna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the family got a little bit bigger. The next chapter will be mostly about Lexi and Luna. Aden will be mentioned a bit more. As for the poetry, I have something planned with that. 
> 
> I hope my writings are not too bad. English isn't my first language, but I do try to avoid mistakes. (My native language is Dutch). 
> 
> My main focus will be fluff and romance. 
> 
> Another should be added soon, I am currently writing it. 
> 
> Leave your thoughts in the comments, if you'd like.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is about Lexi and Luna.

The time flies. After their last mug of coffee it is already night.

Luna looks at her watch, strapped around her right wrist. “I lost track of time.” She lifts her arm up in Lexi’s direction to show her what time it is.

“We both lost track of time, Luna.”

“You’re not wearing a watch though, Lexi.”

“That is true, but I do have a phone with a magical option called a clock.”

Luna chuckles and pushes Lexi. “Shut up, Lexi.”

Lexi takes the keys from her car out the pocket of her leather jacket. “You can stay at my place if you would like, or I could drive you home.” Lexi opens her car and holds the passenger’s door open for the younger girl.

“I’m glad to see that chivalry isn’t dead yet.”

“Just get in the car, Luna.” Lexi rolls her eyes.

Luna gets in the car. “Your place sounds good.” She smiles and closes the door.

 

Lexi hands Luna some pajamas. This time the pants are long and the top piece is long too, with sleeves. Not that it will make much of a difference. Lexi struggles not to look at Luna, no matter what she is wearing. Lexi hopes that the desire will be lower if there isn’t so much skin revealed.

Luna grasps the hem of her shirt and lifts it over her head. Lexi is standing in the same room and clenches her jaw so she wouldn’t gasp.

“Luna… wha-what are you doing…?” Lexi tries to keep her voice steady, but she fails to do so. Her voice shakes and she hopes the younger girl didn’t hear that.

Luna looks at Lexi and smirks. “I’m getting changed. I need to take my clothes off so I can get into these pajamas.” Luna points at the pajamas.

“Ye-yeah I get that, but why are you changing here?”

“It is late and this is fast.” Luna tilts her head to the side and studies Lexi for a moment. “Is this a problem for you, Lexi?”

Lexi swallows thickly and bites her lip. “No.” Lexi shakes her head.

Luna strips her pants off, leaving her in nothing but her underwear.

Lexi feels like she might faint, she has to look away. Her eyes are glued on the younger girl, like she’s frozen and can’t move. If Luna catches her staring like that she might feel disgusted or something. Oh shit, Luna is walking over to her. Why is Luna walking towards her? Okay, now Luna is standing really close.

Luna smirks. She lifts up her right hand and slides her index finger against Lexi’s cheek.

The touch makes Lexi feel all sort of things. Lexi feels warm, nervous, scared and so much more. Her head is spinning. Why is Luna doing this? Is Luna teasing her on purpose?

“Lexi…”

“Y-yes?” Lexi’s voice is barely a whisper. She struggles to breathe now that Luna is standing so close and why is Luna smirking at her like that?

Luna drops her hand. “Lexi, your gay is showing.” With that, Luna smiles and turns around to put the pajamas Lexi had given her on.

Lexi’s cheeks turn crimson. She is so busted. Luna caught her staring, she must have. How could she not? Lexi’s eyes were glued to the younger girl. Luna is a tease and that really doesn’t help the way Lexi feels.

 

In bed Lexi keeps her distance from Luna. She can’t cuddle her, not with her mind screaming at her. Lexi closes her eyes and doesn’t move. At some point Luna must think she’s asleep because suddenly one of Luna’s fingers is caressing her cheek absentmindedly. Lexi decides not to open her eyes and to lay still. Luna is muttering some things, barely audible. Lexi tries her best to hear what the younger girl is saying. Lexi is sure the younger girl thinks she’s asleep, otherwise she wouldn’t mutter so silently to herself. Lexi tries to figure out why Luna is caressing her cheek.

Luna’s hand is soft like velvet. “If only you would know.” Lexi hears Luna whisper. If only she would know what? What is it that Luna would want her to know? Luna falls asleep and once again, Lexi listens to her sleepy noises and her even breaths.

Lexi can’t sleep, all she can do is think. Those things she feels for Luna refuse to go away. Plus Luna is keeping something from her. She wants to talk to someone about it. It’s a burden to keep it all to herself. Usually she would talk to Luna about things, like how she talked to Luna about the painful breakup she went through, but of course she can’t tell Luna this.

Her mother Clarke is not an option either. She can’t tell her mother ‘ _oh hey mom, I like your best friend’s daughter, but it’s fine right? Because we’re not related._ ’ No, Lexi can’t tell her mother. She can’t risk her mother freaking out.

Her mother Lexa is also not an option. Maybe she would understand because they have a lot in common, but if she tells Lexa, then Lexa would tell Clarke. Her mothers tell each other everything. Lexi wants to sleep, but her thoughts won’t stop.

Sometimes she talks about things with her sister Lizzie. They are twins after all. Her sister may not tell anyone, but she can’t talk to her about it either. Lizzie doesn’t have time for that, she’s busy with her husband and her daughter.

And oh god how would Octavia react if she would know? Octavia wouldn’t like to hear that Lexi feels something for her daughter, who by the way is eight years younger than Lexi. If Octavia knows, she might not let Luna be a trainer in her gym anymore and then she would lose the best trainer she has on her team and her best friend.

Perhaps she can talk to Aden. Of course Aden is only fourteen, but he’s a smart kid. Lexi knows that Aden has noticed something. How he noticed is beyond her or perhaps she’s too obvious. She has been looking at Luna more than usual. Nobody else seems to have noticed though and if they did, they didn’t tell her. It is possible that nobody else noticed because they’re used to seeing Lexi being close with Luna. Aden is smart, silent and pays attention to his surroundings.

Lexi thinks about the pros and the cons. Aden wouldn’t tell anyone. He’s a good kid. It’s settled, Lexi will talk with her brother. Not particularly detailed, but still.

 

“Oh hey, Luna.” Clarke smiles at Luna who just walked in.

“Hi, honey.” Clarke hugs her daughter who is standing next to Luna.

“Nice to see you.” Luna smiles politely.

“You can let go now, mom.” Lexi groans a bit.

“I’m glad you’ll be watching Aden and Allie again, Lexi.”

Lexi sighs. Her mother had called her earlier to ask if she could watch Aden and Allie for the weekend. It’s Friday and her mothers will return on Sunday. Her mother Clarke is going to spend the weekend at Lizzie’s place to help her out and she probably wants to spoil her granddaughter. Her mother Lexa is going to visit Jake in his college dorm, along with Raven and Anya who want to visit their sons Ryder and Nyko.

Clarke shifts her attention over to Luna. “If you want, you can stay here with Lexi.”

“Sounds good, thanks.” Luna takes Lexi’s arm. Together they sit down on the couch.

An hour later Lexi’s mothers are gone. Lexi is watching a movie with Luna. She enjoys spending time with the younger girl.

Allie taps Luna’s shoulder. “I was wondering if you can help me choose what to wear.” A few pieces of clothing are draped over her arm.

Luna nods and follows Allie upstairs, leaving Lexi behind on the couch.

Lexi still has to get used to that. Over the last few days, Allie has regularly asked Luna for advice on what to wear. Lexi thinks it must be because Luna is so damn cute and that girl rocks anything she wears. Allie must have caught on to that. It is weird how her younger sister asks advice on what to wear from Luna so she can go impress some boys.

Aden sits down on the couch next to Lexi. Ah this is a good moment, now Lexi has a chance to talk to him.

“Do you want to talk, Lexi?”

Lexi looks at her younger brother. “Liking someone can be… complicated.” Lexi thinks about her words, weighing them carefully.

“You like Luna.” Aden smiles at his sister.

“I do, I really do, Aden.”

“And you’re worried.”

Lexi gives her younger brother a surprised look. How long has he been this smart? Lexi sighs. “It is complicated to like her.”

“Because she is Octavia’s daughter?”

“That is one of the reasons why it is complicated.” Lexi takes one of Aden’s hands and looks at him. “You won’t tell anyone, right?”

“I won’t, Lexi.” Aden holds his other hand against his chest. “I promise.”

“I feel things for her and it is scary. She is Octavia’s daughter. Octavia is our mother’s best friend. What worries me even more is that she is eight years younger than I am. Plus we are trainers together and Luna is my best friend. It is really complicated, Aden.”

“It doesn’t have to be complicated, Lexi.”

“W-what?” Lexi feels confused.

Aden squeezes her hand, stands up and leaves.

Lexi wishes it wouldn’t have to be complicated, but it is.

 

Luna drops down onto the couch, next to Lexi.

“Allie is going to visit one of her friends and apparently she’ll be staying there until Sunday.”

Lexi purses her lips. “Allie didn’t ask me if she can do that. I am supposed to watch over her.”

Luna chuckles.

Lexi gives the younger girl a gentle push. “I am serious, Luna.”

Luna smiles cheekily. “I was in her room when she called your parents. Hell, I even made her hand me her phone to check if she wasn’t faking the call.”

Lexi laughs. “Of course you did that.”

“Well, it is what you would have done.” Luna pushes Lexi gently, as a payback for the push she received from her. “Anyway, your parents told me it is okay and she can go, they made agreements with her.”

Lexi shifts on the couch to sit a bit more comfortably. “Looks like I only have to watch Aden then.”

“Now that you mention Aden, I still had to inform you that he will be staying with Ryan until Sunday.” Luna grabs her phone. “Ryan texted me and he wants to spend some time with Aden, just them boys.”

Lexi looks puzzled. She was supposed to stay with Allie and Aden for the weekend. Now instead of watching over them, Allie is staying over at one of her friends for the weekend and Aden will be staying at Octavia’s and Lincoln’s place to stay with Ryan. Aden, her younger brother who never really hung out with Ryan. If any of her siblings hangs out with Ryan, it would be Jake, but he’s off to college.

“Can I see the messages? I just find it hard to believe that Ryan asks Aden to not only hang out, but also stay over for the weekend.” Lexi shrugs. “It is something I would have to see in order to believe it.”

Luna shifts a bit. “Uh yeah, I would show you if I could.” Luna avoids Lexi’s gaze. “I deleted the texts.”

Lexi wants to question Luna, but the doorbell rings.

“I’ll get it.” Luna is quick on her feet and hurries to the door.

Lexi watches as Luna walks in with Ryan.

Luna speaks before her brother has a chance to say anything. “Ryan is here to pick up Aden, for the time he wants to spend with Aden this weekend.”

Ryan looks at his sister for a moment. “Yes, I want to spend time with Aden this weekend. I never really had a chance to hang out with him and I want to hang out with him because I’m a trainer at the gym. Aden is in the teens group, but sometimes we talk, when the youngest ones are sparring… when I’m watching them of course. Eh, in the locker rooms.”

Lexi has no idea what is going on, but something is off. Ryan is shifting awkwardly on his feet and his explanation is odd.

Aden walks up to Ryan with a bag in his arms. “Thanks for picking me up, Ryan, I look forward to spend time together.”

Lexi still struggles to believe what just happened. She turns on the TV while the others walk outside.

 

Aden gives Luna a wink.

Ryan eyes his sister. “You just lied to Lexi. Want to tell me what that was about?”

“Listen Ryan, I know I was the one who texted you to ask you to pick Aden up and let him stay with you for the weekend, but I needed to get him out so I can spend time with Lexi to discuss some plans for the gym and so we can train more this weekend.”

“Okay, Luna. Fine, but you owe me.”

Luna hugs her brother quickly before he leaves with Aden.

 

Luna grabs some drinks from the kitchen and brings them over to Lexi.

“This not alcohol, is it?”

“No, Lexi, it isn’t.”

“Would you like to watch a movie, Luna?”

“Mhm, I thought you’d never ask.”  Luna cuddles up against Lexi.

Lexi wraps one of her arms around Luna and pulls the younger girl closer. From the corner of her eye she can see Luna staring at her.

“You look pretty, Lexi.”

Lexi blushes. “Thanks, Luna. You look pretty too.”

Luna plays with a lock of Lexi’s hair. Her head is in Lexi’s lap and she smiles up at her.

Lexi bites her lips. This moment with Luna is too tempting for her. Wait a second… she had to watch Aden and Allie that is why she’s here in the first place… but Aden and Allie are gone for the weekend… which means she doesn’t have to stay here, she can go to her place and Luna can go home.

“Aden and Allie are gone for the weekend. I could go home and you can go home too, Luna.”

Luna licks her lips. “I know, but I was hoping we could have a sleepover.” Luna sits up. “It could be fun.”

Lexi wants to say no. Her mind is screaming to say no, but her heart is screaming yes. Lexi nods. She can’t bring herself to say no to the younger girl.

When Luna said fun, she meant it quite literally. They spend the whole evening dancing to random songs and even singing.

Lexi felt like she had been on autopilot for the last four years, but Luna makes her feel alive. Luna is like a breath of fresh air, a cool summer breeze, gentle waves in the ocean.

When the night falls Lexi guides Luna up the roof. There is a window that allows easy access to the roof, or well, easy after she broke the lock on it open. Lexi tells herself she’ll fix that before her mothers get home on Sunday. There is some space on the ledge, big enough for them to sit down safely. If it wouldn’t be safe, Lexi wouldn’t take Luna up there. Lexi has sat on that ledge before, hence her mothers placed a lock on that window. Lexi holds Luna’s hand.

They sit down and lean against the side of the rooftop. Lexi points her finger up at the stars in the nightsky.

“The view here is absolutely beautiful.” Luna gasps and holds Lexi’s hand tightly in her own.

Lexi stares at Luna who is admiring the stars. “Yes, the view is breathtaking.” Lexi isn’t talking about the stars or anything else. The stars are beautiful, but in this moment she only has eyes for Luna.

Luna shifts her head to look at Lexi.

Lexi feels her heart beat. She’s staring at Luna and the younger girl is staring right back at her, a smile tugging at her lips.

Luna’s warm breath brushes against Lexi’s face. The younger girl is very close to Lexi, so close they almost touch. Luna’s nose bumps softly against Lexi’s nose and Lexi melts.

Lexi finds Luna’s eyes far more beautiful than all the stars in the sky combined. Luna’s baby blue eyes that now look darker, but sparkle all the same. Lexi bites her lip, trying so hard not to get lost in this moment. She remembers what she told herself. She told herself she won’t make a move on Luna, no matter how much she wants to.

Lexi feels her heart pounding in her chest. She wonders is Luna is able to hear it with the close proximity she’s in. Her hand is still holding Luna’s hand. Lexi wants to tell herself it is a safety precaution in case Luna would fall somehow, but she knows that’s not the reason. No matter how many excuses and lies Lexi spins for herself, she knows the truth.

Lexi eyes Luna slowly. The younger girl already knows she’s staring at her, so she might as well continue. Her eyes flicker over Luna’s black lustrous hair, down to her deep blue eyes, her soft-looking pink lips and over her slender body, then back up to Luna’s eyes again who is still looking at her. At this point Lexi is certain that Luna has witnessed how her eyes raked over her body. What puzzles Lexi is that Luna hasn’t said anything. She didn’t even tease.

Luna leans in closer, closing the small gap that is left between them. Lexi trembles a little when the younger girl’s silky, smooth lips crash with her own. Luna cups Lexi’s cheeks tenderly. Lexi feels the younger girl’s tongue seeking access, as Lexi opens her lips, Luna’s tongue fills her mouth. Lexi gentle presses her tongue to Luna’s tongue, passion rushing through her veins. This kiss with Luna excels any dream she ever had about kissing her.

Lexi feels like she’s floating. Her thoughts brings her back to her feet. Lexi pulls away from Luna, with much regret.

Luna reaches for Lexi’s hand and waits for her to speak.

“I’m sorry, Luna.” Lexi wishes she could dissolve right now so she doesn’t have to do this. “I sort of promised myself I would not make a move on you.”

“Lexi…” Luna moves her hands up to Lexi’s face. “I made a move on you.”

Lexi is at a loss for words. Luna is right, Luna made a move on her.

“I want this, Lexi. I want you, I want us.”

“Luna… your mother is the best friend of my mother. You are a trainer in my gym, you’re my colleague. You are my best friend.”

“Lexi, I have feelings for you since I was fifteen, but I knew you wouldn’t make a move as long as I wouldn’t be at least eighteen. I know you have morals, and I respect you for that.”

Lexi’s jaw drops. Luna just confessed she has feelings for Lexi for three years already and Lexi never noticed.

“I developed feelings for you after you turned eighteen, that night you spent at my place.” Lexi decides now is a good time to be honest, since Luna is being honest too.

“You know… I had been waiting for you to make the first move. That night at your place, I really hoped you would make a move. After a while, I figured you were not going to make the first move, so I waited for the perfect moment and here we are on the rooftop underneath the stars.”

“I don’t know if this is right, Luna.”

Luna takes one of Lexi hand’s and presses it against her chest. Lexi can feel Luna’s heart beating at a fast pace. “Does this feel wrong to you, Lexi?”

Lexi feels the demons of her past fade. It is like Luna’s beating heart is willing them to stop haunting her. Lexi shakes her head. Nothing with Luna can feel wrong. Lexi stretches her arms out for the younger girl and relaxes as Luna buries her head in her chest. Lexi twirls Luna’s hair between her fingertips, as they watch the stars together.

Lexi kisses Luna’s lips with the uttermost care. The kiss is fragile like Lexi’s heart, but grows stronger with each passing second.

Lexi whispers against Luna’s lips.

“My angel, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts on the whole Lexi & Luna thing? :)
> 
> Today I spent many hours writing. I hope you all like it. 
> 
> If there are characters you would like to read more about, let me know.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the chapter does have Lexi and Luna in it. I couldn't resist.

“It is good to see you, Jake.” Lexa is standing in her son’s dorm room.

“It is good to see you too, nomon.” Jake hugs his mother.

Lexa had talked with her wife about a few things. They decided their children can refer to their mother Clarke as ‘mom’ and to their mother Lexa as ‘nomon’, to make things easier.

“Aunt Raven.” Jake hugs Raven briefly. “Aunt Anya.” Jake turns to hug his aunt Anya.

Ryder and Nyko are standing behind Jake. “Hello mothers.” They look so grown up.

“Hello, aunt Lexa.” The boys nod in Lexa’s direction.

Lexa is glad that her son isn’t alone so far away from home. It took her five hours in the car with Raven and Anya to get there.

Raven looks around their room. “So this is the room you boys all share.”

“We are hardly boys, mother.”

“You boys grew up too fast.” Raven groans. “Your mother and I heard your grades are excellent.” A proud smile appears on her face.

Jake looks at Ryder and Nyko. “These two make my grades look like I’m flunking, compared to them. They’re geniuses, it’s not fair.”

Anya nudges her sons with a smile. “We should catch up.” Her eyes scan their room. “Perhaps there is a place nearby where we can grab some drinks.”

Jake clears his throat. “There is a place, five minutes from here.”

“Sounds good, Jake.” Lexa purses her lips. “Will you take us there?”

“Yes, nomon. Follow me.” Jake walks out the door and waits for the others to follow him.

Lexa sits down at a small table to talk with her son, whilst Raven and Anya decided to sit at another table to have a moment with their sons.

“I miss mother.”

“Your mother misses you too, Jake.” Lexa takes her son’s hand and gives him a gentle squeeze. “She is proud of you, as am I.”

“She’s with Lizzie, right?”

Lexa nods.

“How’s Lizzie’s daughter?”

“She is healthy. Everyone at home is healthy, Jake.”

“That’s good news.” A smile tugs at Jake’s lips, his eyes light up. “I met a girl.”

Lexa takes her drink in her hand. “I would love to hear about her.”

Lexa listens while her son tells her everything about his new girlfriend.

There is a hotel not so far from away, where Lexa will be spending the nights with Anya and Raven. Their sons have no place for them to sleep and they probably like to sneak their girlfriends in their dorm room at night.

Lexa quirks her eyebrow. “Why is there only one big bed in here?” She points at the big bed in the middle of their hotel room.

Anya shrugs her shoulders. “This is cheaper.”

Lexa rolls her eyes. “I have no problem to pay for a room, Anya.”

Raven slings her arms over Anya and Lexa. “It is only for two nights, it’ll be fine.”

Anya nudges Lexa. “Yeah, chill.”

“Fine, but you two better not make out whilst I try to sleep.”

Raven smirks. “Gotcha, we will make out while you’re awake.”

Lexa looks at her sister. “Anya, remind me why you married her?” Lexa points in Raven’s direction.

Raven places a kiss on Anya’s cheek. “It’s love and se-” Raven shuts up when Anya’s elbow hits her in her guts.

Lexa places her bag on a chair across the room. “Is it Sunday yet?”

Lexa loves spending some time with her son, but right now Anya and Raven are driving her crazy and she wishes she could swap places with Clarke. It was bad enough when Raven was rapping songs in the car for the full five hours it took them to get here. Now on top of that, Lexa has to share not only a room, but a bed with Raven and Anya for two nights. Lexa loves her sister Anya, but after hearing her beatboxing along with Raven’s rapping, she felt like she had spent enough time with her to last her a few weeks.

Raven and Anya are chattering on top of the bed. Lexa slips into the bathroom to take a shower before slipping into her pajamas. The hot water helps her relax. She had been rather tense, but how can she not be when spending time with tweedledee and tweedledum?

Lexa steps out the shower and takes her time to get into her pajamas. She walks out the bathroom, back into the room.

“Oh. My. God.” Lexa slaps her hands in front of her eyes. “Please, put some clothes on.”

Lexa had walked in on Anya and Raven. That split second she saw them was enough to see that they were humping each other like rabbits. Now there is an image that will forever be imprinted in her memories.

Raven and Anya laugh loudly. Raven playfully pats Lexa’s shoulder. “You don’t have to shut your eyes, Lexa.”

Lexa turns around to face the door. “I do not wish to see you in such an explicit way with my sister, Raven.”

“My sister has a point, I wouldn’t want to walk in on her and Clarke either.” Anya picks up her pajamas and gets dressed.

Lexa waits to turn around until Raven and Anya are both properly clothed.

Anya sleeps in the middle of the bed with Raven on her left and Lexa on her right. Lexa swore she would kick them both out if they would not behave.

Lexa struggled to sleep without Clarke, even though she knows it is just for two nights. Anya watches her stir and offers to cuddle. Lexa feels comforted by old childhood memories where she would often cuddle with her sister.

Anya whispers a few things in her younger sister’s ears, lulling her to sleep, like she did when they were younger.

Raven is awake and witnesses the moment between the two sisters. A smile spreads on her face. Raven remembers how she had always wished she would have a sister. Then she met Clarke and Octavia who instantly became her best friends. Thanks to her marriage with Anya, Clarke is her sister and even though Octavia is not related to her, she is like a sister too.

 

/////////

 

Clarke cries when she hugs her daughter. Lizzie had barely opened her door when her mother rushed inside to hug her.

Lizzie chuckles. “I’m happy to see you too, mom.” She circles her arms around her mother.  

Clarke takes a step back and holds her daughter at an arm’s length to look at her. “You look beautiful and classy.”

Lizzie is wearing a formal dress, neatly tailored, with black and white stripes on it. Silver earrings decorate her ears.

“I had an art exposition today, mom.” Lizzie gestures at herself. “It was important to me to present myself decently.”

Clarke closes the door behind her and follows her daughter inside the house, all the way to a white leather couch. The walls are decorated with art.

“Your interior is quite artistic, Lizzie.” Clarke takes her time to look at each painting on the walls. “Those paintings are exquisite.”

Lizzie smiles warmly. “I’m glad you like my paintings, mom.”

“These are all yours?”

“Yes mother, every single one of them.” Lizzie points at a painting that’s hanging above her build in fireplace. “Aside from that one.”

Clarke looks up at the painting and smiles, recognition apparent in her eyes. “You hung the family painting I created up your wall.”

“Would you like to drink something, mom?” Lizzie excuses herself for a moment when her mother nods.

Lizzie hands her mother a wineglass, filled with red wine.

Clarke takes a sip, tasting it on her tongue.

“It is Château Fortia.” Lizzie explains to her mother. “I bought it when I had an art exposition in Paris.”

“Did you have a safe trip?”

“Mother, I am standing right in front of you, what do you think?” Lizzie chuckles. Her mother is unbelievable protective.

“I’m happy that your career is going so well, Lizzie.” Clarke raises her glass at her daughter. “I have always known you are talented.”

“I wouldn’t have been able to get this far without you, nomon and the rest of the family. You all helped to pay for my studies, so I was able to pursue art.” Lizzie raises her glass of wine. “You helped me the most, mom. You took me to several of your art expositions and made sure I had a chance to portray my art.”

Clarke indulges herself in a conversation about art with her daughter. When the night falls, Lizzie shows her where the guest room is.

 

///////////////////

 

“Uh, Aden.” Ryan rubs the back of his neck. “You can sleep in Luna’s bed.” Ryan points to Luna’s room, which is across the hall from his own room.

“Okay, no problem.” Aden smiles and reaches for the door of Luna’s room.

“Aden, wait up.”

Aden turns around to face Ryan. “Yes, Ryan?”

“Don’t you think this is weird?”

“What do you mean, Ryan?”

Is everything alright up there boys?” Octavia’s voice shouts from downstairs.

“Yes mom!” Ryan grasps Aden’s wrist. “Let’s talk in my room for a minute.”

Aden sits down on Ryan’s bed, while Ryan stands in front of him.

“My sister was acting strange today, don’t you think?”

“Because she asked you to hang out with me this weekend?”

Ryan nods. “Yeah look, don’t get me wrong Aden, it’s not like I wouldn’t want to spend time with you or anything, it’s just odd how my sister texted me out of the blue, telling me to pick you up.”

“I know that Lexi wanted to go over some plans for the gym with your sister. You know how they have been training the juniors together. I think Lexi wants Luna’s opinion on a few things before making a final decision.”

“Hmm that makes sense, Aden, but why would I have to pick you up and keep you with me for the weekend? They can talk about those plans while you’re there.” Ryan crosses his arms, clearly not convinced.

“They want to pull in some extra training sessions this weekend and it would have been too much for me.” Aden has a weird feeling. He doesn’t like to lie so he tries to be as honest as possible.

“Um if you don’t want to train as much as they do you could sit on the bench or something…” Ryan is not buying it.

Aden sighs inaudibly, wishing that Ryan would believe him. “You’re right Ryan.” Aden lifts his hands up. “It was my idea. I want to get to know you better so perhaps I can convince my sister to let you train the teens. Perhaps this weekend will be enough for us to bond a bit so I can have a word with Lexi.”

At that, Ryan’s eyes light up. “That’s a brilliant idea, Aden! Yes, if Lexi sees us bond, she might be convinced that you would like me to train you and the rest of the teens.”

“Us guys have to stick together.” Aden stands up, ready to leave Ryan’s room.

Ryan punches Aden’s shoulder. “You’re a cool kid, Aden.”

Aden smiles and exits Ryan’s room with a sigh of relief. He types out a text on his phone and sends it to Luna, letting her know how Ryan interrogated him and how he responded to Ryan.

 

“ _Hi, Luna. Your brother questioned me about why you told him to pick me up and keep me with him for the weekend. No need to worry, I don’t mind that you asked your brother to do that. I think it will be good for both you and my sister to spend some time with each other. Ryan was not convinced to believe that you arranged this to train with Lexi and to talk about some plans for the gym. I told Ryan it was my idea, and how I want to bond with him this weekend so I can convince my sister to let him train the teens. He bought it and he seemed pretty excited about that. It would be helpful if you convince Lexi to let Ryan train the teens, even if it is only one time. Oh and one last thing, tell my sister that when things are complicated, all she has to do is close her eyes and look again._ ”

 

//////////////////////

 

The silence up the rooftop is disturbed by an incoming text on Luna’s phone, startling the young girl enough to make one of her feet slip over the edge.

Luna has no time to fall or hurt herself, Lexi grasps her arms and steadies her, making sure no harm comes to the younger girl.

“I shouldn’t have brought my phone up here.” Luna chuckles and takes her phone out her pocket. “Oh, it’s a text from Aden.”

Lexi cocks her eyebrow. “It is night. Is everything okay with Aden? If he is okay that is good, so I can kick his ass from startling you so much that you might have fallen.”

Luna chuckles. “If you kick his ass for that, then he would know we have been up the roof.” Luna smiles at Lexi. “I recall that window being locked.” Luna points at the window that Lexi broke open to get on the rooftop with her.

“Then I shall spar with him at the gym when I train the teens, to have a reasonable excuse for kicking his ass.”

“You might want to let Ryan train the teens the next time we’re at the gym.”

Lexi looks confused. Luna is quick to explain by showing Aden’s text.

“So that is why your brother suddenly showed up to pick up my brother.” Lexi purses her lips and inches closer to the younger girl, challenging her with her eyes. “You made sure Aden would not be around this weekend.”

Lexi thinks about how clever it was of Luna to arrange something like that. The text to Luna from Aden seems like he’s playing along with it all, which doesn’t really surprise her. Lexi wonders about the last part of Aden’s text.

Luna feels busted. “Um… I think I hear the doorbell!”

Lexi chuckles when Luna quickly climbs through the window to get back inside. She gives her exactly ten seconds before going after her and chasing her through the house. It is silly, but she can be free with Luna.

“You won’t catch me!” Luna laughs while she dives behind the couch.

Lexi pouts. “That would be a shame, you see, I want to kiss you.” Lexi smacks her lips. “I cannot kiss you when you are running and hiding.”

Luna jerks up from behind the couch and throws herself in Lexi’s arms.

Lexi places her hands on Luna’s side and tickles her.

Luna uselessly tries to stop Lexi, to no avail. Time for plan B. Luna cups Lexi’s cheeks and kisses her. She has to stand on the tip of her toes because she’s a few inches shorter than Lexi.

Lexi picks Luna up, allowing the younger girl to wrap her legs around her waist, carrying her through the house while they kiss. Lexi finds it easy to hoist Luna up and plans to do it more.

Luna puts on a nightgown when they reach the bedroom to sleep. Lexi puts on a loose shirt and boxers.

Lexi kisses Luna goodnight. The younger girl places herself on top of Lexi and kisses Lexi’s neck. Luna slowly lowers herself to kiss Lexi’s collar bone.

Reluctantly, Lexi wraps her hands around Luna’s wrists and carefully pushes her away.

“Lexi?”

“Let’s take things slow, okay?” Lexi caresses Luna’s cheek.

Luna nods and nuzzles herself into Lexi’s arms.

“Goodnight, my angel.” Lexi kisses Luna fleetingly.

“Goodnight, my girl.”

Lexi smiles. It feels good to hear Luna say that. A wave of relief washes over her. When she stopped Luna, it is not because she doesn’t want more. Of course she wants more, but Lexi doesn’t want to rush anything. Luna is precious and Lexi wants to be careful. Lexi thoughts slip back to that second where Luna slipped on the rooftop. She could have gotten hurt. Lexi doesn’t want Luna to get hurt.

Luna can’t sleep yet and Lexi can’t either. Lexi plays with Luna’s hair while Luna recites a few of her favorite poems. This time Lexi knows Luna is reciting them for her and not just to her, but really for her.

Lexi is thinking about something she wrote, the day Luna recited poetry to her for the first time. Lexi is used to stand tall, strong and confident but the words she wrote for Luna make her knees weak.

“I wrote something for you, Luna.”

“You wrote something for me?” Luna leans on one of her elbows to look at Lexi.

“Would you like to hear it?”

Luna’s eyes spark. “I would love to hear it.”

Lexi takes a few deep breaths. Her voice is husky and breaks at the edge of every word. The words memorized carefully. Lexi informs Luna that her words are raw and that the intention of her words is to express how she feels about the younger girl.

 

_Every single day_

_I keep these feelings at bay_

_Swallowing the words I cannot say_

_For I am bound to deny_

_You have caught my eye_

_Spreading my wings so I can fly_

_My thoughts refuse to part_

_Every inch of you is a work of art_

_Take my hand for I offer thee my heart_

_I await you with love and care_

_Even my last breath I shall share_

_All I ask for is your hand to spare_

 

Lexi’s voice breaks. She takes Luna’s hand. “I would like to officially ask you to be my girlfriend.” Lexi feels nervous, but she wants to be on the same page as Luna.

Luna’s eyes shine with tears.

Lexi feels Luna’s tears, wetting her cheeks as their lips meet for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are lovesick puppies. 
> 
> The poem is mine, I wrote it. I really hope my poem doesn't suck. I'm even more nervous about possible reactions now. 
> 
> To make something clear, the poem may struck you as some sort of proposal, but I assure you it is not. 
> 
> I'm a sucker for romance and I try to use that in this story. In a way I picture myself as Lexi, which makes it easier to write.


	13. Chapter 13

“Wake up, sleepy head.” Lexi nudges Luna softly with her elbow.

Luna opens her eyes and smiles. “Breakfast would have been nice.”

Lexi softly kisses Luna. “There is breakfast downstairs.” She hops out of the bed and waits for Luna to follow her. “We should be at the gym in an hour.”

“Okay, I will get up.” Luna groans a bit. “I’ll be right there.” She slips into the bathroom to get ready.

Lexi prepares their bags so they won’t be late. There is a training today. She wants to get there before Ryan and Aden do. When it comes to Aden it doesn’t matter much, but Ryan is supposed to believe that she is training more and talking about plans for the gym with his sister Luna. It would be a bit odd if they would show up late.

Luna stumbles into the kitchen and joins Lexi for some breakfast.

“I packed your bag, we should go.” Lexi gestures to the bags on the table. “We should get there before your brother does.”

Luna nods. “I hope he will get his ass kicked today when he trains the teens and spars with them.”

Lexi chuckles. “Well it looks like thanks to you I will have to let him train the teens today.” She kisses Luna’s nose. “But I think it is more than worth it if that means I get to spend time with you and get the chance to see Ryan getting his ass kicked.”

“Mhm, you’re welcome.”

 

* * *

 

 

Ryan walks in the gym with Aden. Lexi is a bit surprised to see that they are ten minutes early. She is used to Ryan running in at the last minute. It is a good thing she arrived with Luna five minutes ago.

“Ryan, you will train the teens today.” Lexi quickly looks at Ryan, who is smiling from ear to ear.

When Ryan runs off to the lockers to change his clothes, Lexi grasps Aden’s wrist. “Challenge Ryan to spar against him. I believe you have potential to defeat him.”

Aden smiles at his sister. “You want Ryan to regret that he wants to train the teens, isn’t it?”

“Oh would you look at the time.” Luna taps Aden’s shoulder. “You should get changed, wouldn’t want to be late.”

Aden shakes his head and leaves to the locker rooms.

Luna seizes the moment that she has with Lexi now the boys are in the locker rooms. She snakes her hands around Lexi’s neck and kisses her.

They kiss until someone clears their throat. When they jump up, it turns out it is Aden. He wasn’t a second too late, because Ryan runs in after him, unaware of what just happened.

Lexi and Luna are still standing close to each other, too close. Lexi takes Luna’s face in her hands and pretends like she is checking Luna’s eyes. “I think I got it out of your eye, it is all good now.”

Luna bites her lip to hold her smirk back. “Ah, thank you Lexi, this is much better.”

Aden gives them a knowing look and a smile, but he doesn’t say anything.

Others are walking into the gym and Lexi takes it as a cue to get started. She claps her hands loud enough to get everyone’s attention. “Ryan, you will train the teens today.” The teens look at Lexi like she lost her mind. “The juniors and the youngest ones will be one group today, trained by Luna and myself.” Lexi claps her hands again to let them know they will begin.

Lexi really needs more trainers. Three is not enough for all of them. There is hope that Aden will be a trainer someday too, if he’ll be up for it. She will make sure to have a spot for him once he’s old enough.

 

* * *

 

 

“What happened to the lock?” Clarke looks at Lexi, Aden and Allie.

Lexi silently mutters underneath her breath. She had completely forgotten to fix that. Aden is quick to come to her aid.

“It is my fault.”

Clarke did not expect that. “Really Aden?” She wants to try something. “Okay then I will send someone to fix the door.”

“I will pay for it from my allowance.” Aden smiles up at her.

Lexi bites her lip. Her mother is too smart.

Clarke laughs. “The door is fine, Aden.” She shakes her head. “Someone broke the lock from the window that leads up to the roof and I think I know exactly who did that.”

Lexa stands next to her wife and walks up to their children. “Hmm.” She points her finger at their children one by one. “Eenie, meenie…” She stops when she points at Lexi. “You.”

Lexi dips her head. “Yes, it was me.” She takes a deep breath. “I like being out on the rooftop, I was careful.”

“We will fix the lock, but just don’t do that here anymore okay?” Clarke smiles warmly at her daughter.

Lexi nods.

Luna walks in through the door. “Oh hello, I’m here for Lexi.” She grabs Lexi’s wrist.

Lexi looks at her mothers. “I would like to have a word with you both and with the rest of the family.” She takes her phone out to check what time it is. “Say 6pm?”

Her mothers nod. “Sure sweetie, we will ask everyone to come over here.”

Lexi walks out with Luna.

“Um Lexi…?”

“Yes, Luna?”

“Why do you want everyone to come over?”

Lexi takes Luna’s hands and kisses her knuckles. “I want to let them know, so we do not have to hide our love. Is that okay?”

Luna smiles brightly at her and pulls her into a hug. “I’d love that!”

 

* * *

 

 

Lexi clears her throat and awkwardly looks around the living room. The family has gathered, like she asked them to. Luna is standing next to her.

Aden is looking at them with knowledge apparent in his eyes.

The others look confused and questioning.

Luna gives Lexi’s hand a soft squeeze to encourage her.

“I asked you all to come here because…” Lexi swallows thickly. “I’m dating…” She can’t breathe for a moment.

“Oh honey that’s great!” Clarke replies happily. “Who are you dating?”

Lexa shifts her eyes between Lexi and Luna and that’s when she sees it. Of course, Lexi is dating Luna. That must be it. How did she not notice? She should have seen the way they had been looking at each other. It all slipped by her, but now she sees, bright as day, right in front of her.

“Uh…” Lexi still struggles to breathe.

Luna jumps in to answer for her. “She’s dating me, as a matter of fact.”

“What?” Octavia snaps her head up. “You two are dating?”

Lexi bites her lip. She is concerned about their reactions, but mostly about Octavia’s reaction. “I know Luna is only eighteen… but I… I love her.” She shifts onto her feet. Octavia’s approval would mean the world to her, she’s Luna’s mother.

There is an awkward silence for five minutes.

Lexa approaches her daughter and wraps her in a hug. “I’m happy for you, little Lex. I have seen the way you two look at each other. I look that way at your mother.”

Lexi looks up and smiles. She’s happy that one of her mothers is accepting her relationship with Luna.

Clarke snaps out of her daze. “uh… it’s uh… wow.”

Octavia looks at Luna. “Are you happy?”

Luna grasps Lexi’s arm. “She makes me happy.”

Octavia nods slowly. “Then I’m happy too.” She stands up and pulls them both into a hug.

The rest of the family quickly approaches for one big group hug.

Their family has never felt more like home.

Clarke looks at Octavia and smiles.

“Welcome to our family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the last chapter is short. I just wanted to wrap this story up because I lost the motivation to write it.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped in my head and I had to write it. I hope you all enjoy it. Can you imagine Clarke and Lexa with a big family? English is not my first language, but that won't stop me from writing this. Hopefully I can portray their feelings nicely. This fanfic is based around fluff and romance. I apologize in advance for any mistakes.
> 
> ***DO NOT REPOST ANY OF MY STORIES ANYWHERE EVER, I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION FOR THIS***


End file.
